The Price of Fame
by Nic.93
Summary: When your whole life is spent in the public eye, is there any kind of freedom? Bella sure doesn't think so; especially after a near miss in a car accident. Why is her secret so damn hard to keep? Fluff piece. Cannon.
1. Volvo's Deadly Kiss

_**So this is my new baby, I've been working on it for a while now and the first sixteen chapters are all ready to be posted—Which will only happen if I get enough interest.**_

_**This is nothing like the rest of my fics I can assure you that much…

* * *

**_

It's kind of amazing how fate throws you curve balls.

Think about, of course?

One minute you'll be crossing the street, you've looked every which way, listened—though the fact it was a busy street made that little habit moot. You step out onto the road, not dawdling, but you're not running either. You're simply crossing the road, then bam! Hello, family sedan.

It missed though—kinda, not by fucking much either. Okay, it nicked you.

You have the cliché, life before your eyes moment and you realize, fate sucks balls, because it just told you how fucked up and craptastic your whole freaking life turned out to be.

Finished high school, decided to go to university in Australia to avoid well the legacy that was my name in the states. And, you know, that was well, swimming. Until my near fatal accident.

Long story shortened.

Woman driving sedan, made me lay on the road while we waited for medical help.

Maybe I should back-track a little bit more?

When I said bam. I meant bam, I didn't fly or anything, she had slammed on her brakes and I was only bumped. Copped a S60 Volvo bumper to my right quad. No more than a major cork. Yeah, I did fall over and had to repeatedly stretch my leg and I could already see the early signs of a killer bruise, but come on.

This was the last thing I needed.

Why can life be such a bitch?

Is it like some kind of game, let's see whose life we can screw with today? Or maybe, she's already fled her home, let's send her back.

If there was one camera, one mobile phone, anything that could capture this moment and get it out on the net, I was seriously fucked.

"I am so sorry, Hon, this is all my fault. I should have seen you; I don't know what I was thinking. Word from the wise, don't babysit your brother's twins—especially when they're teething." came the voice of the small frazzled driver as she quickly checked to see if I was okay, at least I really hope that was what she was doing as she ran her hands everywhere.

"Oh, I'm Alice too; my husband rang my father to get him to take a look at you. God, this is definitely a different kind of holiday for us." she spoke again. Only when she mentioned having a husband I relaxed. It meant she was just checking to make sure that I was alright.

Looking closer, my observations starting from her ring finger on her left hand and moving up I noticed the size of the woman. She was like a sprite, small, thin, pale. Gorgeous though. She had soft blue eyes framed with some makeup that appeared professionally applied—something I hadn't seen in a long time. Her hair was jet black and true to her appearance was cut and styled like a pixie. A beautifully, artistic, fairy spikes, kind of thing.

If only she were a foot taller, she could be a model. Hell, maybe she could just apply for ads that focused mainly on the face; she could be a makeup model or something—cleansers and exfoliation products? She had perfect skin. Heart shaped face, high angular cheek bones, and full pouty lips. I would probably buy whatever she sold.

"Oh, good. Jasper did you get a hold of Carlisle?" she asked a broad shouldered blonde as he made his way toward the two of us.

And, my God, if she was his? Wow. If they ever had kids? Wow. Between his—what looked like six foot three inches, lean build, movie star looks and her maybe five foot, petite frame and the pair of their baby blues, they would make kids that could rival the Jolie-Pitt crew in the looks department.

"Just called 'em, they shouldn't be too far away, Darlin'" he drawled in a rather noticeable southern accent. Actually when she spoke too, she had an American accent. Where the hell were the holidaying from?

"Good, good. Oh, Jasper this is..."

"Right, sorry Bella."

"Jasper, this is the girl that I hit with Dick-wards car, which I am still so sorry about, Bella. And Bella, this is my husband, who right now probably thinks he married a nut case. And now that we're all acquainted, Jasper can you pick her up so we can get her off the road. This can't be safe, even if it is only Teddy's precious rental, Volvo that'll get wrecked." Alice make quick of introductions and I nearly laughed. I was beginning to wonder if she even had a word filter, because it sure as fuck didn't seem like it.

"NO! I mean no thank you. You don't need to do that, I am sure I can walk. My quad is just bruised."

"What?" both Jasper and Alice repeated in stereo.

"It's gonna be bruised and look hideous for a little while, but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Crap, the girls. They're still in the car. I'll move it. Quick Jasper, take her over there into the park, I think there is a seat near that fountain. I'll bring the car around." With that she was gone, vanished and the car was moving toward the car park inside of the park.

"She likes you, ya' know?" Jasper questioned as he effortlessly carried me over toward the park Alice spoke about. I tried to pretend I didn't notice the people staring and gawking, but an actress I am not.

"She has a funny way of showing it." I tried to joke, thankful Jasper started laughing a long with me.

"Imagine what would have happened if she loved you." he replied laughing casually. He had a pretty laugh, deep. Like a throaty chuckle.

"Um, is she always like this. The whole mowing me down and making sure I stayed put, is she always like…the mother hen?" I queried.

"Yes. It will get worse too, when my mother and father-in-laws get here. The whole family is kind and trusting to a fault. So enjoy." he just smiled and sat me down on a bench seat across from a beautiful fountain.

Alice came in like a tornado. Two girls were out cold wrapped in thin pink blankets, as she pushed a side-by-side pram that looked bigger than her. She lifted my sore leg up and sat down on the end of the bench, laying my leg in her lap.

She was by far an interesting character. Jasper was right; she appeared to be the kind who could be so kind and caring it was virtually a fault.

"So, where are you from back in the states, Bella? I know it's kind of strange for us to just sit down and chat after I hit you with my brothers rental, but Carlisle—my father should still be another five minutes."

"How'd you know I was from the states?" I questioned, what if she ended up putting two and two together. I didn't need her getting four, I would rather a total miscalculation. Like forty or fifty.

"Your accent, it's picked up some of the lingo here. There is that, the way you talk too and I don't know. I can just tell you're not Australian."

"Um, thank you. Well, I'm from Washington. State. Small town an hour or so from Port Angeles, Forks." I didn't think it would hurt to fib a little. I was from Forks. Born in the area, lived there until I was about two."

No one knew much about me there, well, they did kind of know me, I suppose. They knew Isabella. The chiefs' baby girl. That's all they called me when I went to school there for a semester when I tried to lay low. They caught on though. People always eventually do.

Phoenix was true testament to that and the small amount of time I had spent in Florida with my mother when she moved. All I wanted to try and do was live a peaceful life, but I couldn't.

My name—the Swan name was a legacy. Me being only a testament to the fact. Renee, my mom couldn't handle everything that came with the name. That's essentially why she left. Charlie hated it too, he did everything he could think of to ditch that name. He fled too, spent two years in Japan I think and when he returned, everyone had more or less forgotten about him and he was able to move into the small town; but the damage had already begun between him and my mother.

She stayed, that's when they had me; but then it all started again. Charles Swan, one of the nurses saw the name and my moms' on my birth certificate and released it to the press, for what I can only assume was a very pretty pay check. Good thing I think too, because I doubt she had a job after that.

My parents dealt with it for a couple of years, well they tried. Apparently, in the space of two years, my father cheated on my mother four times, got two of these women knocked up, one with twins and had a gay affair too. With his best friend apparently.

My mom knew the truth but it fucked with her life too much. She left and tried to take me away from it too, but people clicked eventually. Even when my mom went back to her maiden name. Isabella Swan wasn't a completely uncommon name, but they dug way too deep. Charlie was always listed as an emergency contact and come on, how many Isabella's could have the same named parents as me.

Only a few.

How many leave there home town of Forks, Washington?

Well only one that I know of.

"Bella, my father's here. He just wants to looks at your leg, but you'll have to roll your skirt up a little." I was snapped back to reality. How long had Alice been massaging my calf, never in my life could I remember it feeling that good.

"Um, okay." I blushed. She did mention he was a doctor, I think. God, it was summer in Sydney, I wasn't much of a skirt wearer, but just my luck I had worn every pair of comfortable shorts already. Well, the ones I would wear out at least. Hot pants out on George Street, yeah doesn't really keep an air of modesty, really. I think 'Bella Swan, street walker' would have been the latest tag line for me.

I rolled the floral skirt up slightly and nearly fell off the backless bench. It was more than a little bruised. My air of indifference failed miserable when I saw my quad.

Why hadn't I thought to check it out earlier?

My quad had a seriously huge bruise. It was right smack bang around the middle of my right thigh, it was deep, purpling already. Yellow around the outside and green too. It looked about the size of someone's head. Looking at it made the pain more real, not seeing made it easy for me to overlook, now. Yeah, with the pulsing purple and the throb of blood under my bruise.

"Oh. My. God. Bella you have no idea how sorry I am." Alice winced. If only she could really feel it, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Calm down Alice, it would have been worse. You're lucky that you were able to hit the brakes in time. How are Callie and Kendal?" Her dad asked.

I could now see why Alice was so kind and pretty much why she was so gorgeous. I mean she didn't really look like him, but with his golden looks swept back, his angular bone structure, ocean blue eyes and soft gentle smile. I was beginning to wonder what her brothers looked like and if they were single.

"They're fine Carlisle, they're sleeping." Jasper answered, obviously still seeing the remorse in his wife's eyes.

"Good, now Miss...?"

"Bella."

"Okay, Bella, how does your leg feel?"

"Is that a trick question, I'm sure you can tell just by looking at it." I answered sarcastically and immediately. I couldn't understand why I was being so rude and quickly apologized.

"Don't worry, Bella. I can understand how you're feeling." This man was too kind, so I quickly answered for myself.

"I suppose my leg feels sore? It hurts, I think it's pretty much just brutally messed up right?."

"Hmm... I can see that, it doesn't look like any internal bleeding has occurred, which can actually occur. You will definitely want to ice that to try and prevent any swelling and you might want to maybe talk to someone, family, and a psychiatrist?"

"Oh, okay. Do you know any? All my family is back in the states and I don't really know too many people here. I didn't really want to, um... doesn't matter." Yeah, I did nearly spill the whole had to leave the states because of who I was secret, but I didn't. But that was probably the closest I had ever gotten.

"As a matter of fact I do, we all do. My son, Edward is a psychiatrist, kind of. He does have a degree in psychiatry. He's here with us on holiday. First time my whole family has done something like this, especially with Jasper and Rosalie and the twins." The kind doctor smiled." My wife Esme is here too, she was walking over form lunch with my son and his wife."

"Um, okay. So what do you think I should do? I only live a few minutes from here, I can walk home and ice it so you can enjoy your holiday. It's really different here from the states, I would know."

"Carlisle, don't you dare let that poor girl go home by herself. Edward is on his way, Alice I would break it to him gently, about the car I mean. I wouldn't expect too much of a tantrum. It wasn't his Volvo." Came from the woman I figured was Alice's mother. She was gorgeous, and almost the opposite of Alice.

Where Alice was lucky to be five foot, her mother was maybe an average five' seven. Her face, unlike her daughters had soft curves, though not unlike her daughters, it was still thin and blessed with a soft pout. Her eyes were a mix between gold and emerald, odd flex of grey and brown popping up. It was gorgeous.

Her hair was Caramel, falling gently in soft waves a little below her shoulders. And the woman with her had to be a model. She must have been her son's wife, probably a pair made in heaven too. She looked remarkably like Jasper, though where his hair was cut at a modest length befitting of a man, her hair fell below her waist, in natural waves.

It was hard not to stare, when she stood at maybe six foot wearing the six inch heels she had on, especially when her hand was wrapped around a bears. Well the human equivalent. He must have been the son, but I think that was probably where the similarities stopped. Except maybe the height.

He looked about six' two, three maybe, black hair, in curls on the top of his head. Baby blues, dimples like a child and what looked like the muscle definition of a body builder. They were like a family out of a fairy tale, every single one of them looked absolutely perfect and their attire completed the analogy.

Everything they wore, even the guys pertained to a label; from Versace sunglasses to Louboutin heels, throw in some Gucci and Prada and you had a high end boutique.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife and Jasper's twin sister Rosalie." Carlisle said, by way of introduction.

"Um, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to them. Normally I would have gotten up and kissed their cheeks, a formal greeting even when meeting new people that was drilled into me as I grew up. I didn't have to attend too many of the gala parties that Charlie was thrust into, but I did have to go to a couple and they were still too many.

"Hey, call me Em." The big guy started, "and holly damn Alice, that shit looks brutal. What were you thinking and with my daughters in the car with you no less." He continued, jokingly with his sister.

"Can it you oaf, you neglected to tell me that your daughters were teething." She retorted poking her tongue out at him.

"Emmett, watch your mouth and Alice I raised you better than that. Keep your tongue in your mouth." Esme scolded. I even saw Rosalie, smack Emmett upside the head for swearing in front of the girls. His argument was, 'they're asleep'. Good thing he's not the psychiatrist.

Both uttered 'sorry, mom' in stereo.

"Carlisle, Esme, what's wrong? Em took the message so I didn't really understand it. Car? Girls? Alice? What's with that Em?" Came the velvety smooth voice of Adonis himself. Or maybe the better looking incarnate. He was maybe six' two, emerald eyes, thick eye lashes that brushed his cheeks as he blinked, angular bone structure and beautifully disheveled copper locks.

I think I might have stopped breathing and started sweating.

"My bad, sorry." He apologized looking a little abashed, seemed out of character from someone who appeared so brazen, but then looking at the state Edward was in, he was probably busy enjoying his holiday when a panicked and cryptic phone call came through.

"Glad you're here son. I think what Emmett meant to say was something along the lines of, 'Alice hit a woman with her car, while she was driving the girls around in your rental.'"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, the car is fine." Alice dead panned.

"I meant the woman, she must be, I didn't see an ambulance or anything on my way over." Everyone looked shocked, almost as if he had grown another head. Wasn't that the normal question one would ask? For a little while I figured maybe it was a little different here, but they were from the states too, so that kind of blew that out of the water.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that please?"

"What, is the woman okay?" he looked at Alice, apparently genuinely confused.

"Wow, here I'm thinking I was about to get Edward in full B.F mode, but instead you're more worried about Bella." Alice said, her tone sarcastic but her face was still confused.

"If you were driving _my _Volvo then yes, Washington would know a completely new dictionary worth of curses, but it's a rental anything that happens to it would be their problem and damages would be coming out of _your_ wallets, not mine."

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, Mom and Dad, you guys are witness to this okay." Emmett joked, his former embarrassment gone.

"Whatever, and who is Bella?" He asked, his masculine thick eye brow cocked rather cutely.

I was hoping they wouldn't introduce us, I mean I just sat through the whole family squabble unnoticed and I was quite happy about that, I mean they seemed like a great family. That much I gathered.

"Bella's the little Philly, Alice hit. Sucker of a mark on her now too." Jasper piped up, Emmett nodded his head in agreement as Alice bowed her head.

"I told you not to worry Alice, it'll heal, and it may take some time, but its okay. I don't have any broken bones."

"Stop saying that! Have you seen the size of that bruise. It'll take weeks just to get over the purple, then it'll probably be yellow and green for god knows how long. How can you just be okay with that?" she yelled. I was taken aback by her tone and the way it looked like she was going to cry she felt that bad.

"Alice, I'm fine. That's why I can say that. I mean you stopped, I'll heal, no blood, no foul."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said as she wrapped her small frame around me, hugging me as tightly as her little body could.

All of them wrapped their arms out in front of them, gesturing for me to hug her back, which I did. Not begrudgingly either.

I tried to plead to Jasper, or Edward, Carlisle, anyone who was opposite us leaning against the fountain I tried to get them to help me. Finally someone clicked and Edward nudged Jasper in my direction to deal with his wife.

This was probably the strangest day ever. I thought I needed to be worried about having someone well find out who I was, now I had what? A friend? I don't know. I had Alice and the rest of her family too apparently.

Sliding around on the bench so my legs no longer rested in Alice's lap the rest of the family winced. Of course my skirt was still rolled up and the bruise looked worse now after sitting down.

"Bella. That looks—," a loud slap cut Emmett off as he whined, Rosalie was eyeing Emmett, Alice and rubbing her leg, trying to show Emmett something that I hope he got. I didn't know Alice too well, I still didn't even know her surname, but I knew enough to figure it would upset her if someone pointed out my injury.

Edward shaking his head made his way toward me, as I stood on numbed legs Edward caught me. Stopping me from probably another fatal fall by supporting my weight, holding me gently around my waist. "Careful, you probably have pins and needles." He tried to joke, his grip getting firmer as he tried to help me stand up right.

You know when they mention the whole cliché sparks that go off, well I felt sparks and then some. Fireworks, normally attached to the first kiss and all he did was support my weight. God, he was a God.

Beauty, brains, I think the whole family was like rich, trust fund kids probably, but the well raised kind. I was feeling some things for this man that had me thinking that there was a chance at something. But you know, you can't really start relationships especially when you know you're not going to be able to tell them your real name, and I knew that.

Yet, I still felt really good in his arms, with him helping me stand. Of course my right leg was dangerously close to every part of him and any slight shuffle he made knocked me a little making my skirt rise. I blushed and tried to slip it down but he caught my hand, making me catch my breath.

This guy was making me fucking soft. Mushy, romantic and girly.

* * *

_**Please, let me know what you think about this, I'm not too fussed if it isn't that good, I'll just delete the story, but if you want more, Review and give me some feedback, much appreciated.  
Nic.93**_


	2. The Legacy

**_So I'm under the impression this story isn't getting a lot of interest, which is sad. Well I decided to post the first three chapters, (one already being up), if you want me to finish, please drop a word, spread the word, it's a bit of a work in progress and is currently un-beta'd._**

**_If you enjoyed review, if you don't feel I should finish this, tell me that too, I have exams I should study for._**

_

* * *

This guy was making me fucking soft. Mushy, romantic and girly._

His hands went to the hem of my skirt and he unrolled it, letting the chiffon slide back into place. Goose flesh broke out instantly and I had to look away, I couldn't look at him_. _

I felt weird, almost crazy wanting him to move his hands, wanting him to hold me that little bit tighter, or even to move his head. I couldn't even think straight. It was so crazy it felt absolutely twisted.

A relationship couldn't happen, they're built on trust and I was get way ahead of myself. I didn't even know his last name.

"How far away do you live Bella, I think the least we could do would be for one of us to walk you home?" Rosalie questioned, her voice be fitting to her appearance. Beautiful, almost melodic, as if she had sung the words in a 'B.

"That's not necessary, I can limp home by myself. Really I don't want to burden any of you."

"Don't be silly Dear, of course one of the boys will walk you home. Edward, would you?" Esme offered, obviously choosing Edward who was already by my side.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll help you get home. I'll make sure you get ice on that bruise of yours too. It'll give everyone some serious piece of mind. Come on, it's the least we can do for you."

"My ass, you must come to dinner with us too. Please, say you'll come Bella, it'll be nice to talk to someone from the states, especially from Forks." Alice piped up from Jasper's arms. Her makeup and eyes looking as if she'd never broken down .

"Alice, your mouth in front of my children." Rosalie warned, and from the glare in her eyes, she struck me as the kind of person you didn't piss off. Ever. She rolled her eyes by way of apology and looked at me pleadingly.

Never in my life had someone given me a look so devastating. It could probably make even the strongest willed people putty in her—obviously capable hands.

"You're hardly giving her a choice with that look, Alice." Edward laughed at my side, his laughter sending vibrations through my skin. If only it were winter, he would probably have less an effect.

For starters there would be more clothing between us and I wouldn't be able to feel the fine hairs of his arms tickling my arms. Probably wouldn't be able to see the curve of his hip as it dipped into a well formed 'V', a hunch and the small knowledge I had about the male form (all acquired through the readings of some seriously over the top romance novels and the odd succubus trysts—written by a very skillful Rachelle Mead) he had to have some abs—maybe four, hopefully six.

"We'll pick you up at six, I'll get us some reservations. Emmett find a crèche or a daycare centre, a baby sitter, maybe even the hotel offer those kinds of services, but you and Rose are coming. It'll be a great night, I can tell." she cheered, I didn't even get in an answer edge wise.

Edward was right, I had no choice. The look caught me hook line and sinker.

Finally though, Edward was able to extract me from his family and help me walk home. Our pace was steady, something probably based on the fact he supported practically my entire body weight in one arm and acted as if I weighed no more than your average back pack. If back packs weighed about one hundred and ten pounds.

"So, Bella. Alice mentioned you were from Forks, Washington?" he started casually as we walked.

"Um. Yeah, my Dad's back there."

"Big move. Freezing cold, Olympic Peninsula to Australia. Aside from the weather, it must all feel so different. That's why we come here for holiday. No one really cares, not about what you say or do. The people aren't so bad either, just avoid that brown stuff. God, what do they call it? Mite...Mite, something mite." I had to laugh a little at the face he pulled.

He wasn't wrong, Vegemite was definitely something. I assumed it was an acquired taste, something that is forced upon you as a kid to the point that you love it. I thought it looked like rubbing dubin for leather, or even thick lacquer.

"Vegemite. Tried it once, it was by far the strangest thing I had ever tasted. I still think the jar is somewhere in my pantry. You know sometimes, no matter how big the move, you just know you need to do something: where you see a good holiday, your escape; I see the same thing, probably for different reasons though, but what we see are much the same."

"It's always nice to have an escape, even if for you to find it you have to fly for almost a whole day, wind up nearly forty-eight hours ahead of things and want nothing more than to find a Wendy's, but find out later that the chain never took off in the land of Oz."

"Daunting right?"

"Yeah, I know that when you holiday you're supposed to try new things and all, but nothing feels better than the luxury of knowing your comfort foods are just down the road. Gourmet burgers from hotel room service never quite cut it." We smiled as he made me crave a burger from Wendy's, here's me thinking I could live without them when bam, he just brings up the name and the lacking equivalent and I am hungry for one.

Completely famished actually.

"Bella, you probably lasted longer against that damn pout of Alice's then the rest of us ever can. Poor Jasper, she had him in love with her on the day the met with a look similar to the one you got." I turned toward him, eyebrow cocked. He was seriously saying some random stuff, but I suppose in light of the fact that he was supporting my body weight and walking me home after hour an half of meeting and all because his sister rammed me with his rental, things could be different. Awkward.

I would have expected awkward, but instead we were able to freely carry on conversation, even if the topics were random.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm being serious."

"Come on, I think you over estimate your sisters pout. I have dealt with worse." Not by much though, I corrected mentally.

"You must be some kind of shield or something, I wasn't kidding about her having Jasper on the day they met. Hell, she had him when she said, and I quote "You kept me waiting." Em and I nearly dropped from our stools. What came next though, this guy is a trooper just for his recovery time, he said "I'm sorry Ma'am," and the rest as they say is history. Yeah, did I mention she was only a junior."

"You're exaggerating!"

"I only wish, Carlisle nearly had a heart attack when she told him she was probably going to marry him one day. Esme smiled though and me and Em, well we tried the whole 'Don't fuck with our sister' spiel, but he didn't seem to care too much. He even laughed, but he never did mess with Alice." I tried imagining a younger Alice and Jasper. Just like I tried to imagine a younger Emmett and Edward, but I couldn't. It would have been nice for me to have been able to grow up with people like them.

The kind of people who had money, but seemed to know the value of a dollar. Real people. They each seemed successful in their own rights and not for material reasons. I found out that fame couldn't prove success, through my father's trouble and my parents failed marriage. These people seemed to have never had the problems I faced.

"What are you thinking so hard about, it wasn't that long ago. Well a little far, but come on." he jabbed nudging me gently with his hip.

"I'm trying to imagine it. I don't really know what you guys looked like in high school and it's a little hard to try and imagine." I lied, much more successfully than I would have been able to do with people who knew me. Apparently I had some real tell-tale signs.

Flushed cheeks, sweating brow, increased pulse and I chew my lip. I couldn't help it though, that was what made it so hard for me to be who I was. I couldn't lie.

"It wasn't that long ago. I'll help. Jasper was about half a foot shorter than he is now. He had a seriously messed up hair cut. Army style. Alice well she was exactly the same then as she is now, except her heels were shorter." I smiled as I tried to picture it. Alice didn't really seem like the kind of person who changed, it wouldn't shock me, if she had the whole short pixie cut long before the likes of Agnes and Rihanna made it 'in' again.

"So, how long exactly have you guys been here on holiday?" I asked as we continued our idle chatter.

"A week and a half. We're going to be here for three more weeks, an extended trip for us."

"Extended?"

"We come here every year, not always in summer and not always Sydney, but we always make sure to come and most of the time we're only here for a week, two tops. We made a joint decision to stay longer, let's just say the time off was a real bitch to get, but definitely worth it." I suppose that any kind of leave that went for that long would have been a pain to get off.

"That sounds really nice." I mused. My family didn't do much by way of family vacations.

We couldn't, any time we tried to cross a state border, a time zone, it was hell. My father's family had money, lots of it. About five generations of famous and successful Swans pretty much built a multibillion dollar empire for the rest of us. That money came with the price most heiresses love, but not this one, and not the oldest heir in my father.

The fortune was everything from stock market shares—now including shares from the ASX—hotels, office buildings, a fleet of airplanes. You name it some of this money was invested in it. The one investment my father cared the most about was Marie's Jewellery and Co. ltd. It was a jewellery store that my Grandmother raised from the graveyard. Grandma Swan married into the fortune, not by choice, because like many of the Swan's, my grandfather was with her for nearly a year before he even told her about the fortune.

See, she was a homebody, didn't care too much for anything outside of her garden and her siblings. She never even suspected that my grandfather was anything other than a well groomed man.

When they eventually married, he offered to buy her anything she wanted, she chose a run down and dilapidated shop front. Charlie, always told me this story, it was my favorite. He never questioned the purchase and bought the small shop front in an hour.

Grandma Marie turned it into small fine Jewelers, dealing occasionally with estate jewellery. The fame and demand grew for the store and eventually it was such a hit she expanded.

Only five stores ever opened though and it is only run by Swan's, but it is the only investment that my father guards with his life. For Charlie I got a business degree in management and marketing, but it wasn't what I really wanted to do with my life, so I came back and was now getting a Bachelor of arts in Communication, doubling in English and Journalism. Charlie was more upset about the fact I willingly spent four years getting degrees I didn't want, but he loved me more for wanting to do it for Grandma Marie's jewellery store.

See, but that is where sweet ends. Most Swan's who received shares in the fortune live modestly simply mirroring the footsteps of our ancestors by watching the markets and running the business we massed, others abused it. They wanted the fame attached to the name and milked it for everything.

They spilled the names of others, photos, then immediately people who were happy were now stalked. People wanted to catch the Swan's doing wrong and abusing their wealth and power. Very rarely would people, so stories started, rags were printed, names were tarnished and people like me, who are merely another name on a hit list, for doing nothing try and run.

My fate was bound to have me out in the stupid tabloids at some point in life, it started at five. Picked up again when they found me at seventeen when I moved back in with Charlie—they made up some story about Charlie losing his fortune, which was why he worked as a small town police chief on a humble paycheck, living in a small and tidy two bedroom one bath house in Podunk Forks, Washington.

Not in the slightest. Charlie was one of the best off when it came to inheritance and the Swan fortune, because he was very simple, and well invested—and being the only child born to Grandma Marie to get the ownership of the jewelers he started with more than others.

"Bella. Bella…? _Isabella_." I heard Edward, I froze when he said my name, and not just Bella. Isabella, how did he know?

"I…how—What?" I stuttered.

"Sorry, is this you? You kind of stopped moving, it took me a little while to figure out that I was carrying you."

"What did you call me?"

"Um… Bella?" He looked confused.

"Are you sure that's all you called me?"

"Yes. Sorry, did you think I called you something else?" he looked absolutely confused.

"Um, no. Sorry. I think I was just day dreaming, must have been a long day is all. Thanks for helping me here, Edward, you don't need to walk me up." I said abashed, God, what was wrong with me. Clearly there was a part of my conscious that knew this was wrong. I can't even be friends with these people, not unless I was willing to tell them the truth. Was I ready to do that, I mean really.

My course was over soon and I was supposed to head back to the states, I could try and keep in contact with them right? Be friends.

Aw, fuck. I don't know.

"Bella, Alice and Esme would have my balls on a silver platter if I didn't walk you up and help you settle in and put ice on that. Emmett got to be a father—in the form of twins too, I would like to have a chance to carry on my name too." He joked, but the way he crossed his legs did have me believing him.

"Okay. Let's roll." I laughed, the door man opened the door greeting me and to my surprise Edward too. This must have been where they were staying or maybe they'd stayed here before.

He headed straight to the elevator, waiting for me to press my floor number. I was the only one who stayed on my floor. The Penthouse.

This wasn't a hotel that the Swan's owned, but it was closely affiliated, alliance I suppose you could say with some of the branching accommodations and they allowed me to rent out the penthouse for as long as I was in the country and at school. It was a nice offer, one we returned If any of the heads or shareholders needed a suite or air fares. If we could, we returned the favor. All of this was done quietly too, so no press knew where I was. It was a great plan.

The last thing I wanted was the likes of Richard Wilkins getting a hold of where I was staying, I had the DL factor in Australia, but he spoke to Richard Reid, who—like most well-resourced gossip gurus—knew who I was.

"Wow, nice place." Edward glanced around admiring the view and everything else the room offered, his eyes pausing on the hot tub and the swimming pool out on the balcony.

"Eyeing up the hot tub I see, and when you're supposed to be here helping get me some ice for my leg." I teased, receiving a delicious throaty chuckle in return.

"Maybe just a little, it does look awful inviting though. But anyway, back to the task at hand. Ice? Freezer? Uh, Bella, where is your kitchen?" He asked looking around a little more, his eyes halted in their perusal as they landed on the huge TV that came with the suite and maybe the sound system too, I couldn't be sure.

"Around that corner" I pointed "If you see frosted glass and a dinning set keep going it's behind the glass. There should be ice in the ice tray. I think." He took off quickly, taking a while to come back, I guessed he was looking at photos or artwork or whatever it is that caught his eye.

"I have ice, I wrapped it in a towel for you, and some of those paintings over the dining table are brilliant. Are they originals?" he asked as he took a seat next to me, I wondered how it would have come off if they were, but I chose to just be straight. I owed him that much, especially if I still wasn't quite ready to be totally up front.

"Yeah, some of them are. The ones that aren't are early edition prints. My Mom loved them and brought me up with arts—classical contemporary you name it. Collecting was one of the few things I carried on when I moved out. Let's just say those things aren't cheap to fund either."

"Tell me about it, Esme wanted a painting or the print—I can't even remember it either. All of us, Rose and Jas too all pooled our funds together and I think we only needed about ten grand from Carlisle in the end. It was definitely the best wedding anniversary present she ever got."

"Cause most kids see only needing to ask for ten grand to buy their mom a wedding anniversary present pocket change."

"Not many and if I told you how much the rest of us put in you'd understand why ten grand was nothing." He replied flippantly. I knew that money coming from Charlie would be very little, even coming from my trust fund it would still be small too; but still, I wasn't sure how a normal person would have responded to that, so I didn't, I changed the subject.

"So what time exactly are the reservations this evening, is it safe to assume jeans and a t-shirt are out of the equation?" he didn't query the topic change though thankfully and just simply answered the question.

"How much of Alice's personality did you pick up on today?"

"Enough. Dress with heels?" I didn't hide my disdain; I really hated having to dress up. My high school graduation was only spent in a skirt because my mom was coming and she brought the damn thing with her from Florida.

"Unfortunately for you, I see. But I am sure she'll understand if you forgo the heels tonight. You could probably find something outside of dresses to wear. I know Rose pulls off some outfits that have Em drooling and they show no leg, no curves and minimum cleavage."

"Your brother has a thing for nuns?" I tried to joke; Edward found it funny which was always a good sign.

"Nah, he'd probably drool over Rosalie if she wore a sheet. I'm just saying you could probably figure out something else to wear without having to wear a dress and you can wear any shoes, you're in the clear. Just don't tell her I told you that."

"Why?"

"Because; that woman can be hell scary." I could see the spark of fear in his eyes, I even believed it too.

What in the world could Alice do that would have Edward and even Emmett too from the sounds of things scared of her?

"I'm serious. I would share but I need to go. I'll swing by and pick you up before dinner tonight if that's alright with you, I'm still not sure where it is going to be, Alice knows just how to pull peoples legs. I'll see you at five?" he questioned.

As it was it was already three I just smiled, hobbled with him toward the front door—ice still attached to my leg and called a quick see you later.

"Later." Was all he said.

What the hell kind of day was I having? I was literally going out to buy milk, cliché much, but still.

This evening was probably only going to get more interesting, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**_This is more of a bridging chapter between everything, but it does give a glimpse of Bella, and what being a Swan, really was like. Can you imagine if that happened to you? Being sold out, by your own blood?_**


	3. God

**_As a thank you to the first reviewer (BellaMcKay), I've decided to just post the third chapter and see where this gets me. Y'all get a twist at the end of this, so give me something in return please. So I'm prone to dropping the F' bombs, if you're sensitive to a little bit of cussing, sorry. This particular Bella, isn't much of a lady._**

* * *

So somewhere between crossing the road, having been stuck with no choice but to wear a skirt—paired with a comfy pair of converse sneakers though—because I hated asking people to do something I could do myself (Like washing my own clothes), I also lost my phone charger, which I think I'll regret later too.

It was the only real line of communication I had with my parents. Email was hard, especially when my parents didn't have personal email accounts because they knew that nothing that happened online could be kept secret.

A long thin white cord had me smiling. Poking out from underneath my red velvet cushion. I grabbed my phone and the cord, plugging it directly into my laptop and getting it turned on as soon as it recognized the power source.

Twelve messages. Nine phone calls. Three emails—one with a web link.

"Fucking hell! You've got to be kidding me."

Someone saw, someone who thought it was funny had a camera on hand.

'_Near Miss, a Volvo's painful kiss' _read the video's title, creative but annoying. Comments had already sparked and the one that I had been the most worried about. One person, that was all it needed, they noticed who I was. At least they thought they did, and they were right too. Fuck!

J35S ST4NL3Y, or loosely translated—stupid freaking web speak or whatever they wanna call it—Jess Stanley, just ruined my life. I was in my last freaking year too.

A phone call came through before I could actually watch the video, but I had read enough of the comments to know I'd been found.

"Hello?" I answered, still reading the comments and not bothered enough to check who the caller was.

"Bella." Came the echo of my parents and their personal assistants. Police chief had a personal assistant. Well Sue mainly ensured all affairs were fine, she was his attorney too. Phil was Renee's husband but he wasn't her P.A but they did share an attorney, some guy, whose name I couldn't really remember.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, I hadn't seen my parents in nearly four years, me being too scarred about what would happen if I tried to visit and pretty much the same for Charlie. Renee was busy with Phil and his family, which I kind of envied her for, because for the most part, she was able to move on from a lot of this in ways that Charlie and I couldn't.

"This isn't your fault Isabella, We're getting the video and any other footage removed immediately. We're so sorry for you. We wish we were able to get to you."

"It's fine, mom and dad. I nearly made the whole thing without any strife; I got out of it the first time round. I'm sure I'll be able to finish this last semester, I'll finish it by correspondence holed up in my hotel room, if I have to."

"Are you sure? We were hoping you'd consider it, but it's up to you dear. Good, the account has been frozen, comments deleted and the videos are off. Sorry they were up so long, but you are far away enough from the hotel that people shouldn't figure out too quickly where you are."

"Thank you, God."

"Close, but not quite god. I'll settle for something cooler, Werewolf, master sensei superior. But still, we're sorry Bells, me and Billy are thinking about you." Jacob. My best friend and head of my security team when I was in the states and wanted to travel anywhere bigger then Forks. Billy was his wheel chair bound father, they were always good to me, the closest thing I really had to Cousins and an Uncle, his sister Rachel and Rebecca were friends too. Not quite as close—they were older, worried more about other stuff, Jake and I were kind of lumped together.

"You can be a werewolf and I'll play the vamp, aye?" I joked easily, I would have loved to have been able to chat longer but I had an hour and a half to get ready before Edward got here.

"Next time, Bells."

"Hey guys, thanks for the call and sorting this out, I'll let you know if anything needs to change. I have to go."

"Wait Bella, just for your dads' piece of mind, how are you? I was so worried you were hurt, especially when you didn't answer your phone."

"I'm fine, all of you. Believe me. It's a little bruised, I've got ice on it, and so it'll be fine. Purple, probably tender and it'll make walking awkward but it could be so much worse, I've had worse."

"That's all we wanna here, baby. Please call us soon."

"Love you guys."

"Love you too." They replied in sync. I smiled, I would have preferred that phone call if it wasn't the direct outcome of me being hit by a car which got posted on YouTube. I had no idea what to do.

I couldn't not go to dinner; Edward was going to pick me up at five. Wow, that made it sound like a date. It wasn't though; it was his sisters... I don't actually know— Her way to say sorry properly? Apparently.

I didn't have time to think about it though. I left my phone to charge and jumped in the shower, shaving and washing as quickly as I possibly could. I quickly put on my underwear, nothing fancy, black cotton boy shorts and a matching bra.

The harder step now. The weather was an absolute scorcher so a sweater seemed pointless, but that was the only conclusion I had. I wasn't kidding though, I really did not want to wear a skirt. So I didn't.

I grabbed a pair of harem pants, yeah, never thought I'd actually wear them but I was going to tonight. They were black, I think they may have been chiffon with a blended polyester under layer, but I couldn't be sure. Fashion was more Renee then me. I grabbed a simple lose printed singlet, tucking it in a little. A quick once over said I was presentable. Almost.

My hair and its long thick waves still hadn't quite dried so I cheated, ran some mousse through it and searched for shoes. My luck ran out there.

I had thongs—flip flops as we'd call them—sneakers and heels. Why did I never buy Ballet flats or something of the sort, T-bar sandals even? Simple, I don't go out, not really. The heels I had with me in case I needed to see one of Charlie's associates. Most of them anyway, the others Renee sent me because she wanted me to be current on all the trends. 7-inch peep toed Louboutin ankle boots.

I opted for a safer 4-inch pair, still a struggle but they were probably the safest pair I had. Simple ankle boots, I think they may have been Louboutin, but they were already on and I didn't plan on checking it.

A quick swipe of mascara and a thin line of liquid liner and I was done. With... only five minutes to spare. I grabbed a small studded messenger bag, it didn't really go, but fashion wasn't really my thing either way. I threw in my wallet, phone, my keys and a chapstick and sat down waiting for Edward.

I was trying my best to avoid thinking about the pulsing of my leg, something definitely easier when you couldn't see the damage. But when you had to worry about school and the media you had been able to elude for nearly eight years, a sore leg was nothing. Or maybe it was the last straw on the camel's back, I didn't know.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice called from the door. Elezar must have let him up, probably guessing he was coming back to see me.

"In here." I called in reply, trying to shuffle so I could stand.

"Let me help you." he said rushing to my side and almost picking me up and putting me on my feet.

"You know, I figured you weren't going to wear heels." he said his eyes cataloging my attire, before resting on my face. I was blushing, I knew it too and so did he by the way his lips quirked up into a crooked smirk.

"It was the plan, but see I'm more of a dresser for comfort, so unless I planned on going out to dinner in thongs or sneakers, I was left with no choice. I blame my mother." Edward was blushing now and I realized my slip. In the states we had a very different meaning for thong.

"I mean flip flops, you know they call them thongs here." I blushed now too, my head lowering a little.

"Right, right. So the whole gang are waiting down in the lobby, our reservations for six so we figured we could have a drink or two before we headed over, what do you think?"

Downstairs? I wondered why they all didn't bother coming up, but then again, I expected Edward, so maybe they figured it would just be more polite to wait for me downstairs in the lobby.

"I could do with a drink." I agreed trying to walk in my heels. They'd been worn before so they weren't too difficult to walk in, but it took a few dodgy steps before I found a rhythm that didn't hurt my leg. Unfortunately that walk involved a lot more hip swaying them probably normal—but at least I didn't have a limp.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. I love those pants. Really edgy, considering and those shoes. What size do you wear? I do love me some Jimmy Choo's." Alice was practically drooling over my shoes, the shoes I had thought were Louboutin.

"Seven."

"Damn. Two sizes too big. You and Rose both suck, what good is it when friends have nice clothes and shoes when you can't even borrow them." she went off indignantly. I looked over at Jasper who was rolling his eyes, clearly having heard this before.

"Don't bitch, you could always just buy them yourself and in your own size, so you stop wearing mine." Rose retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I love them, but come on, do you really want my shoe closet to mirror yours?" She was greeted with silence. Nodding her head almost as if to say exactly. She quickly hugged me then plopped herself back down in Jasper's lap.

"Hello Bella, did the ice help?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but maybe it was the warm shower too. I do know that shaving my legs is going to be a bit hard, but wow. I'll try and avoid repeating that experience for a little while."

"Drinks, anyone? I'll buy." Carlisle said, trying to diffuse the sudden tension in the air. Clearly talking about anything regarding my leg around Alice was bad. Like forbidden. Never had I ever seen someone's face switch so drastically. It was almost like I kicked her dog, and here was me thinking I was the victim.

"Thank you." Esme said as she ushered everyone off to the bar. Carlisle ordered a round of cosmopolitans for the girls and scotch and coke for the boys. I was normally just a beer girl, but I wouldn't tell them that.

I was nearly the complete opposite of my stereotype, that was probably all of Charlie and Renee's doing. They wanted normal for me and they kind of got that.

We talked about nothing, sipping our drinks and laughing. By the time the second round was due, I simply asked for a coke, as nice as the buzz would have been, I couldn't be sure that I would have been able to function normally with excesses of alcohol in my system.

We all left at quarter to six and got straight into one of the courtesy cars, the restaurant wasn't too far away, and it definitely was not a simple restaurant. It was probably minimum four stars. The kind of restaurant that was minimum forty dollars a plate, and that was only appetizers.

"Carlisle, Esme. How are you this evening? I see you brought the whole family, please this way." The maître De greeted as soon as he saw us. Did they know many people in Sydney, because it was starting to appear that way.

"The usual for your appetizers?" question our waiter who appeared immediately after we were seated.

"Please and the usual wine too." Rosalie replied, I was shocked to see her reply, most of the attendants had been speaking to Esme and Carlisle, but they seemed to take orders from Rosalie too.

"So, Bella. Tell us a little about yourself." Jasper started, everybody followed along nodding their heads along in agreement.

"Um... I'm from the states. Forks, Washington. My dad's a police chief, my mom's a teacher. I'm going to university to get another bachelor, because I didn't really like my first degree. Yeah, I'm not that interesting."

"What was your first degree, the one you didn't really like?" Emmett asked, finally engaging in conversation.

"Business, management and marketing. I got if for my dad, but he knew it wasn't really what I wanted and encouraged me to come back to school so I did."

"So what are you studying now?"

"Communications, Journalism and English—I really wanted something different."

"Nice work Bella, see I gave up on school after the one degree, business too. Hated my lecturer half the time, he was a real prick." Emmett laughed bumping fists with Jasper, obviously I missed something.

"Rose and I do the whole fashion scene, Jasper and Emmett can take care of the books, and dabble in real estate." the girls winked, Alice even poking her tongue out at Jasper.

"Smart and beautiful I see, anything else you're good at. Secret dancer or actor maybe?" Esme joked making me blush.

"Modesty can be a fault in people sometimes Bella, just say thank you."

"And insert the psychiatrist." joked Emmett.

"Jealous?" Rosalie joked before Edward could say anything.

Appetizers came quickly, the wine being poured as everyone talked about the food. It was nice being surrounded by a family, even though it wasn't mine; Being with people who could just be themselves and interact easily, they included me too, asking me questions and pulling me into conversations, even though sometimes there topics were a bit out of my normal.

Spring fashion? Favorite designer? Um, I had nothing. I could spot designer labels, even though half the time I could get them mixed up, but could I easily say I had a favorite? Nope. Houte Couture, was gibberish to me. Renee sent me most of the designer clothes I owned and everything else I bought from chain stores. They were more comfortable and I could trust that they'd normally have my size and the price tags were so much smaller.

"Come on Bella, with shoes and clothes like that , you must like someone." Alice pushed making me say the first thing that came to my mind.

"Roxy." I smiled, Alice's eyes were bugging out of her head with her jaw almost hitting the table. The whole table was laughing along with me. Probably not quite the brand she was looking for, but hey they weren't even my favorite. I was more of a billabong girl, but Roxy came out first. _Billabongs'_ 'Hannah' Jacket was probably the most comfortable thing that I ever bought.

"Thank you. A girl of sensible taste. God, Alice your face. Em, Jas have you ever heard that from any girl in our lives, ever." Edward laughed, Carlisle joining him, even Esme.

"You need to go shopping and I'm going to take you. What are you doing tomorrow?" Alice asked, her face stern.

"_You really don't have a choice, Bella." _Edward whispered from his seat next to me. I blushed, I did have nothing on tomorrow.

"Don't be a smart ass Edward Anthony, you're coming too. I know you have nothing on." She glared at Edward, I didn't know he was being a smart ass.

"So are you Emmett." Rosalie seethed as Emmett burst out into raucous laughter, it stopped almost instantly as he looked like a toddler being told he couldn't play.

"So, seeing as I have no choice in the matter, what time will I meet you guys?"

"I'll come by and pick you up at nine-thirty. We can all go for breakfast before you're forced to walk all over this city looking at clothes."

"You make it sound like torture, it's only shopping." Alice replied, pulling that heart breaking pout again. Here was me thinking that I would probably never really see these people after tonight, and now I had a shopping trip with them tomorrow.

"For some of you, the rest of us turn into mobile coat hangers and bag carriers." Emmett seethed, earning a slap to the back of his head.

"Shut up, would you? Esme and Carlisle wanted to take the girls tomorrow and I want to go shopping. You're coming Emmett." Poor Emmett. That woman had some kind of strangle hold on his balls, the way he listened to everything that she said.

"Stop!" Alice said randomly and completely out of the blue.

"What's happening?" everyone replied, an air of seriousness consuming each of their voices.

"They're coming." She replied, eyes glazing over as she looked at her phone.

**_And, we have a cliff hanger :)_**


	4. The Others

_'They're coming.'_

* * *

"How long do we have?" Carlisle questioned, everyone looking between Edward and Alice for answers.

"Five minutes, tops." Alice replied.

"Damn it." Jasper cursed.

"Edward?"

"Not enough time, even if I wanted to. Esme, ring Elezar let him know what's happening, get a car sent out. We'll need to split."

"Go now Edward, we'll get home soon, everyone keep in contact. If you see them heads down and just try to ignore them. We're sorry, Bella."

"Sorry about what? What's going on?" Everyone carried on whatever they were doing, not paying any attention to me, except Edward, even still he looked more furious then willing to answer me.

"I'll tell you once your back at your hotel, right now we need to move. Just keep your head low Bella, our car's here."

Head low?

_No._

They couldn't have, but.

_No._

Edward tucked me neatly into his side and quickly walked us out through the main part of the restaurant. I hadn't notice before but we were tucked away in a private area while we dined.

"I'm so sorry for this Bella, we should have thought about this. Planned more carefully, we thought we were out of the way enough. We're so sorry." he muttered as he rushed us into the open car door of a black Chrysler, the town car for the hotel. Well one of many. I would know.

Photographers, Cameras, everything. The video had maybe been up for half an hour but apparently that had been enough for them to figure out I was here. But they weren't just screaming Isabella, they were screaming Masen too.

Masen who though?

"We hoped that we weren't going to be seen. That's why we went there tonight. Carmen owns that restaurant, she's Elezar's wife. He figured we'd be able to get out in secrecy. I kind of hoped too. This is all a mess." Edward raged with himself.

Good thing the restaurant wasn't too far away though, we were there in a matter of minutes and Elezar had security waiting already to escort us inside. I had lived here for nearly eight years and never had I seen so much security.

They walked Edward and I over to the elevator creating a wall from any of the guests who were trying to get nosey. At least I got to be normal for seven years.

"Miss Bella, are you okay? Elezar was going to ring and inform your parents, that is unless you will ring them." One of the security men who boarded the elevator asked. I couldn't see his name tag.

"No, I will be fine. But for the moment inform Elezar not to contact my parents. They have enough to deal with right now." I tried to be calm as I replied but I could feel everything bubbling up now. The tears, the anger, my confusion. I was seconds away from an emotional breakdown, and this damned elevator ride was taking forever.

"Do you need any—?" The security workers asked when the door opened on my floor, but I cut them off quickly.

"No, no. It's fine, please have all incoming calls to my suite withheld for the time being, I'll ring if I need anything. Thank you,"

I walked away from the elevator and into my suite, I left the door open for Edward to follow—which he did, locking the door after him and securing the chain link.

"How long?" I questioned once I was seated and the stupid shoes were off of me, My leg was starting to throb now, probably from the adrenaline, but I couldn't quite care about the pain now.

"How long, what, Bella?"

"When did you know, how long have you known who I was?" my voice sounded as dead and deflated as I felt.

"Straight away. We all know. That's why they got you off the road so quickly and avoided contacting emergency services. We knew you would have wanted your secrecy, much like us."

"Why are you here? Why don't you sell the story? Because, you found me! I've been away for nearly eight years, I'm sure the pay packet would satisfy you!" I fumed.

"Bella, we wouldn't sell you out. We know what it's like. Who do you think they came looking for in that restaurant tonight Bella? That's why every trip we make to Australia is in a different part of the country. I know what it's like, why you're here." He said sincerely, but how could he know.

I never knew who I could be, who I was supposed be because of my dad and my grandmother. They never made me do anything, but they expected big of me no matter what I did. When my grandmother was alive she did everything she could to keep me out of the press, out of everything so that I could just be a kid.

She took responsibility on herself when my birth date was released including my name, she did the same thing when Charlie's marriage broke down.

She passed away when I was still only young, but I knew enough about everything that she gave away for us. Her privacy meant nothing if she could give her son and her oldest granddaughter something.

"Who are you? If they're following you? What are you and you're family to the world?" Tears were rolling down my eyes, this is something that had never happened to me without one of my parents and their reps around to help.

Jacob too, he was always around if something happened. I had no one here, at least they had each other.

"The Cullen family, we've met a couple of times, we were much younger though. Children. Our parents went to functions and we were always put together. I doubt you'd remember too much though. I'm Masen, Masen Cullen. Well that's what the media call me, because that's what my birthday certificate says."

I knew that name, the second the syllables rolled off of his tongue. I knew who he was. His name was Pseudo just like Bella was for me.

His family's fortune was great, more than my family's.

The Cullen name was as big and well known as the likes of the Hiltons, mine was more like the Kardashians. There fortune went back to the sixteen hundreds, mine was probably very late eighteen hundreds maybe not even that far.

But that was only the tip of the ice berg for them. Each Cullen kid branched off and worked to make their own fortunes, Alice Cullen. Well Mary Alice Brandon was her show name, she started the multimillion dollar label Cull'n.

Never really got the name before, but it all makes sense now.

Rosalie, even though she wasn't born a Cullen, I think her maiden name was Hale, she's Alice's leading model. She also organized the shows and helped run the business along with Alice.

Emmett Cullen was probably one of the biggest property moguls around—he and Jasper Hale that is, Rosalie's equally angelic twin brother. Together they restored their first property, Rosalie's and Alice's first store, they turned an old rundown shop front—including the two stories above that normally would have been apartment space into something from a fashionista's dreams.

They had given all of the information that I needed, but I couldn't put any of it together. I was kind of spaced. Too busy enjoying myself to really realize what they were telling me.

Esme was a collector. No shit. She had the biggest collection ever—private collection that is, she rented pieces out for functions and displayed her favorites in their home. Their home located just outside of Forks.

"See, now you understand. We come here trying to hide, normally we only ever get like a week maybe two. We decided to screw them all and managed to find an empty month in our schedules—well Alice told us, she even bought the tickets. I know what this is like Bella, we didn't get an escape in Florida or Arizona, wherever your mom is staying. They followed us through everything.

"Alice and Rose, their business nearly failed before they even had the chance to take off, because people are so prejudiced about trust fund babies. That's why Alice changed her whole label name, Brandon was Esme's sisters' name after she got married. We know what all of this is like Isabella. More so than maybe even you. We were trying to stay low key, you know help out your secrecy. I don't know where we went wrong." He looked absolutely cut, like it was all his fault.

It wasn't, he couldn't have helped anything. I might have been hit by a car, but it was the inconsiderate fucker who posted that video online, they're the reason my life became royally screwed. That and the likes of people like Jessica Stanley who could figure out who I was from a really shitty quality video.

"I do. Well I can't say that you went wrong or anything, but I know what happened. Pass me that laptop would you?"

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed my laptop from the lamp table and handed it over to me. I opened it, logged on and opened up the link. The video had already be deleted, but I had saved some of the comments, I wasn't even sure why I bothered, but the ones I needed were on my hard drive.

"I know this girl, so do you." he said reading her name, he pointed out a few more as his eyes scrolled down the list. "You should at least. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, they all went to Forks, they would have graduated the same year as you." I should have known.

Jessica Stanley the town gossip, Angela Weber the Reverends daughter and probably one of the nicest people ever. Tyler Crowley, wanna be player, Mike Newton the golden boy—pity he's about as dumb as a post and Eric Yorkie the smartest and probably most helpful person ever.

I did know these people, and the more the comments continued the more obvious it became. Some sounded as though they missed me, others were more bitching. Jessica Stanley didn't put two and two together, I don't think that she could.

Neither could the guys, not that they would have tried anyway. I was normal to them, it was good. Angela though she clicked, her and her boyfriend knew who I was but they treated me no differently for it.

Jessica clicked graduation day, one or two photographers had come on some kind of tip, they'd been calling me Isabella-Marie, everyone could recognize that name.

"Wait, how do you know them?"

"We were in Forks around the time. We were being home schooled because it was just Easier for us, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were off at college so it didn't really matter. Carlisle was a speaker at your graduation, though it wouldn't have surprised me if you hadn't listened. I zoned out too. He spoke about opportunities and keeping your options open, never settling I guess. I don't really think the board knew who they were asking to speak up, Carlisle is the head of surgery at the hospital, so go figure they ask him. I think a couple of people kind of guessed who he was, but he was introduced as Doctor Carlisle.

"Anyway, I met all of these people at your graduation, Esme made Alice and I go to watch Carlisle. She mainly wanted to try and get Alice out of the house and distracted for a while, she was lonely for the whole year Jasper was away at college. Jessica and I think one of her friends, Laurel, or Lauren—I didn't really care, she was rather handsy. Doctors' kid was like rare candy apparently, I paid her no mind though, my eyes were set on someone else. Someone who left as soon as she had her diploma in hand, which didn't really shock me. She drew a pretty rowdy crowd." I couldn't imagine who was talking about, but Jessica and Lauren were known for their quests to seduce anything male. That and their surprisingly low intellect.

"Shit. Small world, aye?" I asked, I wondered partially who he was talking about, I didn't really know about the people who left. Jake pulled me straight off the stage as soon as he could and we headed back to Charlie's with Billy. Thank god the photographers were slow and didn't think to ask anyone in attendance where the chief lived, if they had, they'd have been able to totally ruin our attempt to flee.

"Real small. You know Bella, I used to think I'd never see that girl again." Edward said, his voice sounded lower, huskier—sexier.

"What changed?" I asked, the closeness of our bodies finally registering. In showing Edward the comments, I had shifted so close that my laptop actually rested in his lap, our sides were touching and my head was rested slightly on his shoulder.

"_My sister hit her with my rental."_ He whispered in my ear, his breathe warm as it tickled my ear. His hand followed his breath, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He wanted to talk to me, not for my status, his status was better—or worse, depending on how you looked at it, then mine.

I tried to rationalize all the reasons that Edward would want me, but they all just turned into random words. Everything, every word that I needed to make sense left my mind with every breath and all I could think was: 'Edward, lips, pretty and close', yeah a lot of good that English course is doing me. I think I've heard two year olds form more coherent sentences.

"Stay very still," he whispered lowly, "don't move." his face was getting closer to mine, he was less than a centimeter away, our breath mingling as they washed over each of our faces. He smelled good. Masculine and strong, kind of like sandalwood and honey, lilac and leather. It was all Edward. "I want to try something." he whispered lastly before his lips finally met mine.

Gentle at first his lips brushed against mine in a kiss as gentle as butterflies' wings, he quickly pulled away but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed my laptop putting it on the coffee table I turned toward him more completely, pulling him to me and kissing him.

This kiss was heated, filled with a primal need to just consume. He was gorgeous, he was rich—even though money meant nothing to me. He was smart and compassionate, he loved his family and had a thing for his cars. I didn't know a lot about him, but the things that I did know weren't bad. They made him more real.

Our lips moved in a frenzied dance, neither of us willing to let the other dominate the kiss. As I pulled Edward's hair slightly he opened his mouth allowing me entrance.

My tongue probed along his teeth and his cheeks before his tongue met mine, our battle for dominance continuing with neither side willing to back down; Edward's hands wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer to his.

I could feel the laboring huff of his breath as both of our chests rose and fell in labored rhythms, both from the force of our kiss and lack of oxygen.

"I waited eight years for that Bella." Edward panted as he pulled away, his forehead warm as he leaned on mine. His hands still sat at my waist, mine still around his neck.

"Was it worth it?" I questioned gazing up into his emerald eyes. Up close I could see slight flecks of gold around his pupil and never in my life had I ever seen a man with more beautiful eyelashes. They were long and dark, thick and curly and they did Edward a great justice highlighting his eyes in ways most women dream to accomplish with excesses of mascara.

"So worth it." He smiled moving his body slightly and pulling me back into his chest. The embrace felt so right, so comfortable and so much like home.

It felt like such a right thing, the small fact that I had only known him for hours was nothing. Unlike so many people he could relate to me and my quest for secrecy. He knew probably better than any other, even my parents. Charlie had siblings growing up, Renee did too, but her childhood was normal. Even her high school years, it was college when my parents met, that was when there life spun out.

Well he had siblings too I guess, but I think he did know what it was like for me, because in his family he was the single one. His brother and sister had both found the loves of their lives. Alice in Junior year, Emmett Sophomore year.

I still wasn't sure where they would have met though, Edward just said that they'd met junior year and they were sitting on stools, that didn't tell me a lot.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as we sat in a comfortable silence, his fingers were drawing pictures against my silk covered stomach.

"Where did Alice and Jasper meet? I mean I know you said junior year and all that, but if you guys didn't go to Forks, then where did they met, and Em and Rose?"

"Actually they met at The Lodge, hard to believe I know. Esme let us out for lunch so we picked up our bikes and went through the forest just so we could avoid anyone if they were out front. We just kept riding until we saw it and just went in. They knew us as Doctor Carlisle's kids. We were all sitting on the stools around the counter when someone else came in. We didn't even notice that in Typical Forks fashion it had started raining.

"It was Jasper who came in, Alice was up so fast. She walked right up to him and told him he'd kept her waiting. I didn't tell you this before but the only reason I'd stayed on my stool was because Cora—I think her name was, the waitress grabbed me by the collar and helped pull me upright.

"Emmett and Rose, I wasn't actually there for that meeting. I can imagine it was funny as hell though. Emmett well he was getting a little testy when Alice didn't come home after she went out with Jasper. Big brother bear he was. Esme and Carlisle had been called by Jasper's parents and Alice was staying the night with Rosalie. This was before we really knew Jas had a sister, let alone a twin.

"Emmett never got the message about Alice staying the night with Jasper's sister. I guess the message slipped my mind. Esme and Carlisle were at some function so no one was outside for a change, Emmett took off for Jasper's.

"Anyway, he got to Jasper's, now I can only tell you this story the way I know it, the way Alice and Emmett told it to me. So he got there Jasper was passed out on the floor, someone had given him a blanket and pillow, but it was apparently a fluffy cushion. He was cuddling it to his chest, right I know so manly.

"Well my brother is a dolt. He got inside I'm still not sure how, Alice was sitting with Rosalie on the staircase, she knew Emmett was going to show up. She even gave him the cushion and had Rosalie help roll him over so he was hugging it to him. My sister is somewhat and evil genius.

"Emmett was probably one second away from knocking some sense into the sleeping Jasper when Alice finally spoke up. Rose was still next to her I think—they both kind of glossed over where she was, Emmett spoke more about what she was wearing and how hot she was—or is. Depends on how you wanna look at it. I believe Alice said something along the lines of 'If you ever plan on having kids Emmett, I'd back the fuck off.' Now Alice can be scary as fuck, Emmett was scared shitless, finally did a double take of Jas and saw the cushion. Then he nearly pissed himself laughing at it.

"Rose walked right up to Emmett and well punched him in the gut. Turns out she didn't like oaths breaking into her home, almost beating up her brother and then laughing at him. Alice was on the floor laughing and Jasper woke up when he heard all the commotion and joined in on the laughter. Then I don't know what Emmett was thinking but he grabbed Rosalie by the waist and kissed her. Not the kind of thing they'd let be in a PG-13 movie either."

"Did that lead to a happy ever after?" I questioned, it would have been sweet, but I couldn't see Rose letting Emmett control her in anyway. That much was evident.

"Jasper got in a seriously powerful right hook, sent Emmett flying." Edward laughed and so did I.

"Jesus Christ, so how exactly did Rose end up together after that?"

"Rose didn't like Jasper punching Emmett, she has some serious upper body strength that girl. She literally knocked him out, flat on his ass. You'd think Alice would be pissed, but she just sat there shaking her head." I was hysterical by the time Edward finished. Violence seemed to be a common factor with these Cullen couples, turns out Alice slapped Emmett so hard after everything he had a bruise on his cheek for nearly a week.

"That's funny. Sweet kind of, but at least Rose and Em ended up together right?"

"Yeah, she kissed his wounds and everything. It's been that way ever since. They've been married for nine years now, they got married as soon as they both graduated. Then they went off to college, got there degrees opened shop and now they have kids. Those two are so much like Rose it's uncanny, makes me wonder if they'll have their future husbands balls in a vice too." He mused and I couldn't help but wonder with him.

I had seen the twins, briefly and wrapped in blankets, but they were gorgeous. They had blonde hair, one had thin wisps wrapping gently around the curve of her cheek, brushing bee stung lips. The other had soft curls, a little more honey then the platinum of her sisters' hair, though everything else about their appearance matched, down to their thick dark eyelashes the brushed there cheeks as they slept peacefully.

In their slumber you would have never been able to guess that they were teething. They looked about six months old, having had inherited all the good looks their parents had to offer and still carrying their youthful innocence, they were like cherubs.

"Hey, Edward?" I questioned after a little silence—the silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable, I just kind of wanted an answer.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answered quickly and I laughed, yeah. He was totally seventeen, just like me.

"Seriously."

"Fine, I'm twenty-four, five soon. It would have been nice for us to have known each other, back at seventeen though, don't you think?" he sounded wistful and I couldn't help but nod along with him; because it would have been really nice to have known him back then, back when my only real friend was Jacob; The kid from down the rez who I had grown up with, for the most part.

"That's nice, at least you're not like ten years older than me. We're the same age."

"Very true." He replied nuzzling my neck with his nose. I wondered what I smelt like to him, because to me, his scent was absolutely intoxicating.

"Edward, what are we? This thing? What'll happen when you have to go back?" I worried, it was inevitable really. He'd already built a life back in the states. He already was big. I was living my life off the radar, more focused on just getting through university.

"I don't want to think that far ahead Bella, right now. I'd be very happy to just be with you. Protect you… from everyone except my sister." He trailed off, I turned to look at him, but he was already up and heading toward the door.

"What?"

He didn't reply, he just simply slid the chain back and unlocked my door, letting in none other than Alice, followed quickly by the rest of his family. His expression showed how frustrated he was about the intrusion. I was a little bit too, having Edward here with me, made me never want to be alone again and when they left, I knew I would be alone once again.

* * *

**_I'm in a good mood, I think I may have passed my Business studies exam and I'm giving you the chance to celebrate with me, so here is chapter four. I wanted to see if I could maybe get ten reviews on this chapter, if I get them, the next chapter goes up instantly, if I don't I might wait until after I finish my HSC exams, for a heads up to those who don't know, that would be the 26th of October, 25th, for those in the Northern hemisphere._**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Nic.93 _**


	5. Longhaul

"Bella, we're glad you got here, Okay. Carmen called Elezar to get a car to you and have security waiting, but we still couldn't be sure. Are you okay though? You seem okay." Alice blurted out quickly as she threw herself into my arms—they weren't even extended though.

"Uh, yeah. I'm great."

"I know why too. She's got Cullen eyes." Esme smiled, I blushed and tried to shield my eyes with my hair, but Edward just tucked my hair back behind my ear.

"I knew it, see Bella, now we can have the chance to be the best of friends, just like I knew we would." Jasper pulled Alice from my arms, hugging her to his side.

"About time someone else caught his eye, I thought you were, you know, gay or something. It wouldn't have mattered if you were, you're my bro no matter what, but seeing you with a girl. Yeah, definitely helps."

"What? Emmett I am not now, nor was I ever marginally gay. I was just waiting for the right person, she's harder to find then you'd think. You know they don't always come with a killer right hook."

Everyone, myself included broke out in laughter, while Emmett was stuck licking his wounds. He didn't even know what to say to reply. I guess he was lucky one of the girls woke up and were able to offer him some kind of break. He went to her quickly, Rose still doubled over and laughing.

"What's the matter baby girl? You don't like everyone laughing at daddy do you? Naw, that's my girl." Emmett said as he pulled her out of the double stroller. With her eyes open they were a gorgeous blue, not dark like Em's or deep like Rosalie's they were an icy blue—but they somehow managed to look warm and inviting.

With her eyes open she looked like the perfect mix of Em and Rose, her platinum blonde hair probably going to darken in color once she got older.

"Kendal's a daddy's girl through and through. Got a mean temper on her like Rose though, she's six months and we already know that much. She's the oldest, doesn't really give Callie a hard time though which is good." Edward said in my ear as I watched Emmett with his daughter.

Looking at him with her and from the few stories I heard from Edward about how they were with Jasper when they were younger, I knew that he was a fierce protector, but then again so was Rose and even at sixteen she had a right hook that could send Jasper flat on his ass.

"She's beautiful, though I would expect no less from all of the future Cullen's." I smiled, it was true. If the next generation were anything less than beautiful, there would be something wrong with the world.

"I could say the same for the next of the Swan's. With you as their mother, that kid would break some hearts." I blushed, probably more now than ever in my life. How in the world had us talking about the twins lead to what my kids would look like?

"I love it when you do that, most people lose the trait when they're young, but I think it is so endearing. It makes reading you that little bit easier." My face turned into Edward's chest. I could feel the gaze of everyone in the room, I don't know what they saw between me and Edward, I didn't even know what we had, but my god did I wish it would last much longer than three weeks.

"My mother and father always said I was an open book, something about me being a terrible liar."

"Well I have yet to be lied to by you, although you did never tell me your real name. I don't think it counts though, I knew who you were." He laughed spinning me around so I was facing him, his hands settled firmly on my lower back.

"Okay, I am still trying to get over the weirdness of this all. It's all so perfect." Alice beamed, ruining the moment.

"What do you mean, Alice? I hardly see how this could be perfect. This is the first trip we've made in nearly eight years that's been ruined by photographers." Carlisle spoke up, I kind of felt sorry for them, this was supposed to be a holiday for them.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. Can't you see, Bella is the girl Edward's been waiting for. I don't think you remember much from the Graduation speech you had to give a few years back, but Bella—Isabella Marie, she's the girl Edward fell in love with back in high school. But she had to leave the ceremony early because photographers turned up. Edward was moody for weeks after that because he never got to speak to her, remember?"

"Now—wow. So you're Eddie's girl. Damn. I so wanted to be at that ceremony." Emmett boomed, the girl in his arms kicking her legs, either he was too loud or she was hungry or something.

A whine came from the stroller, Edward and I were closest to the stroller parked by an empty chaise. Edward quickly pulled his arms from me and went to fetch Callie.

Just like her sister she was gorgeous, though her eyes were a much darker blue, just like Carlisle's, her hair fell in little curls down to her chin already. It was still thin and the hair at the nape of her neck looked more like little blonde tufts then curls, but she was beautiful.

"Was your daddy too loud? Did his big mouth wake you up, again?" Edward joked with the little girl as he made his way back to me, the little girl started grabbing for me, so Edward slid her into my arms. She was so light and soft, it kind of made me want for my own.

But I didn't have a man in my life, not yet at least. Though I hoped there would be more to me and Edward, but if there was anything there it was still early days: hours, minutes.

"She likes you. You even got a better reception then Jasper, she wailed for so long the first time Jasper held her. He was going to be her god father too, but Emmett decided to make Edward her god father instead, Jasper and I are Kendal's god parents. She only threw up on Jasper." Alice reminisced.

"Nearly swore off having my own, but I couldn't do that to Alice." Jasper said into her hair. This family to me was remarkable, they were so open. They didn't seem to care how long we had known each other, they even wanted to protect me from paparazzi.

I juggled the baby girl in my arms, the action doing more lulling then entertaining as she was soon asleep, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Well you get her to sleep better then Emmett, though his rocking can sometimes be more like jostling. She definitely likes you Bella. I think that's enough to make you a part of the family." Rose said smiling, I didn't know if she was being sincere or not, but it brought a smile to my face.

"As sweet as this all is. I think we need to figure out what to do. Bella they know where you are now and as much as I think you should complete your degree, under the circumstances I think you should consider alternatives to physical classroom scenarios." Jasper said, clearly trying to be the air or reason.

"I'll call Charlie and Renee, I'll see if they can work something out with my teachers, or even the school board. I could request permissions and try and finish this course by correspondence or something."

"That would be wise, but that is only the beginning. We're heading back to the states, we have no choice. I think for your sake and the fact that your privacy has all but left you, because of us, you should consider it too. We came in through a service elevator, but we drove past the main entrance first, you'd think there was some movie premier happening or something."

"When are you going to try and contact your parents Bella, keeping in mind we're about eighteen hours ahead of Washington at the moment." I glanced briefly at the clock, it was nearly nine o'clock, which would have made it about three in the morning. Too early, but I could still try, right?

"I may as well try now, Sue, Jake and Renee all wanted me to call them for anything, so I figure this counts right?"

"Definitely." Replied Esme.

"They'll answer your call, Bella." Alice said making me dial the number quicker.

Charlie picked up on the third ring.

"Bella, thank god. What is happening? Jacob has been monitoring pretty much everything there is to monitor, and your name has been coming through left right and center. Are you with the Cullen's, Bella?"

"Yes, I met them today, we went out for dinner and everything went to the crapper from there. Charlie, I think I need to come home. This is too hard right now. Do you think you'll be able to get into contact with someone from uni, get me pardoned or get them to email me the work or something?"

"Jake's already looked into it, we'll call as soon as the hour is right, until then we'll just have to wait it out."

"_Put it on speaker please, Bella?" _Carlisle asked, I didn't question the command though, Charlie and I weren't talking business or anything so I doubted it would have mattered too much what they heard.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle. We're with Bella, now. We're sorry everything had happened like this, but we're willing to escort her back to Washington, that is of course if you'd like." Carlisle played everything smooth. I'd already been considering the inevitability of going back when I had seen that first camera, if Charlie did say it would be best, I wouldn't hesitate to get on a plane.

"Carlisle, I'm so happy Bella is with someone right now. I don't think you know what it's like to have your only child across the other side of the world all by herself. If you would like, I can have you all on a plane within the hour, I'll make a call and have a private jet prepared, if you wish." Charlie true to form didn't spend long worrying, he just dropped it and offered something he knew would be useful; Transport that could get us back home—and quickly too.

"That would be ideal if you can make it happen. We can pack quickly and I'll get Elezar to make arrangements to get us on a helicopter to the airport. We'll be sure to pay the pilot for you."

"No, don't worry. It'll be sorted. Bella, I'll email you through the details, as soon as I have them I can't wait to see you kid, and thank you Carlisle and your family for helping get Bella home."

"Think nothing of it, Chief." Carlisle replied before the line went dead. Now I had to pack. There was good in the world, because there was only a small amount of clothes I needed to pack because a lot of it wouldn't get used, they were mainly summer clothes. But, I was definitely taking back every winter item I owned though. Sydney winters got cold, but it never snowed here, whereas Forks was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, and it would definitely be snowing now.

"Edward, stay and help Bella pack. Emmett will pack for you. We leave from the roof in thirty minutes." Carlisle said quickly, ending a phone call I didn't even know he'd made. Everyone was quickly out the door and heading down to their suites to pack apparently. I now knew why they were already in the lobby when Edward had picked me up.

"You ready to go back Bella, I can tell you now, the town of Forks and the people in it, aren't the same people you would have gone to school with?"

Edward asked as I pulled clothes from draws, Edward was on shoe duty. Thongs stayed, heels had to come back, boots too and sneakers, well I let him pick me a pair to fly home in. Red converse were his pick, a man obviously after my own heart.

"Edward, your phones ringing, it says it's Alice." I called, noticing his phone vibrating on my bed.

"Can you answer that, please?"

"Alice, it's Bella." I greeted her quickly, still shuffling around draws trying to get everything into bags.

"You are not wearing those God awful shoes Bella, flat boots are the only exception I'll make."

"You've got to be kidding me? Alice this is so not the time!"

"You wear boots, Bella, or I'll be down there picking your whole traveling outfit." She replied defiantly.

"Alice, stop it. Pack your bags, let Bella get her bags ready. We'll see you soon." Edward saved, jumping on the bed and hanging up on her before she could protest.

"Thank you."

"Sorry, she wasn't kidding. You're stuck wearing boots Bella. We'll have to be quick too, its already been nearly ten minutes. Please tell me you have a current passport."

"Yeah, I do. Charlie makes sure I do for this very reason." He nodded quickly and went back to throwing my shoes haphazardly into a bag. It took five more minutes to fill two more bags with winter gear.

And only when I had decided enough was enough did I decide to throw on something for the flight. It was the middle of winter back in Washington so wearing what I was wearing now was probably going to have me in hospital with pneumonia as soon as we landed.

"Edward are there any jeans in that drawer?" I asked as I searched through the jackets I had just thrown into a bag. The one I wanted was no doubt at the very bottom, I gave up looking for it quickly and just grabbed the one from the top. Leather. Maybe Alice would be happy.

"Yeah, there's a pair here. I don't really think Alice'll mind these, which will be good. She's bought me and Em some of his gear before." Edward approved handing me a pair of Ed Hardy jeans, the tag still firmly attached.

"Yeah well she'd better, I didn't think about what I was going to wear home, so I do not plan on looking for another pair anytime soon." I grabbed the jeans from Edward and headed toward my bathroom to change, packing my toiletries while I was in there. A plain white turtle neck sat out on my bed when I returned and even a pair of plain grey woolen gloves, a scarf folded neatly next to them. It was so sweet.

I didn't put them on though, I tossed them into the same bag I'd had earlier that night and pulled a pair of brown suede boots with tassels from the top of the shoe bag Edward had packed. I put everything else on grabbing the rest of my stuff—passport, phone, reading material and leaving my room, for what might have been the last time ever.

"Have you got everything Bella?" Edward asked as I left the room.

"I think so." I replied.

"I grabbed all of your photos from around, I hope that's alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, thanks, hand them here would you." he handed me a small stack of photos. I wrapped them quickly in the clothes I had been wearing earlier and put them on top of the bag closest to me. A haphazardly packed bag of clothes.

"Knock, knock! We good to go?" called Emmett from the door, he eyed all the bags and my change of clothes and figured we were. He came in and grabbed a couple of bags, Edward following along and me grabbing smallest of them all and my purse. This was it.

I was going home, and I still wasn't sure if I should have been happy or sad.

I was kind of just one of the crowd as we made our way toward the helicopter, no one tried to pull me from my thoughts though as we boarded and flew toward the airport. I didn't really see Sydney as we flew toward the airport. Nothing stayed in my mind, even as we sailed past the Sydney tower and over the Harbor bridge.

Just this morning I wanted milk, and everything just changed. To be happy or sad, would mean I had reasons to be either, but right now I couldn't be sure what I wanted. I think, I just wanted everything to stop, so I could get a firm grip on the present without having to think too much about the future.

Edward had told me everything about Forks had changed. Namely the people. I couldn't really see the town changing, not even in the slightest. The lodge would have been where everyone went for just about every event, Port Angeles is where everyone travelled to to go shopping and Forks high was never known to produce the next president or anything.

They turned out good town gossips though, and we had our own preachers' daughter too. I just couldn't fathom the likes of such a small town ever changing.

"Bella, we're here." Edward said pulling me from my reverie, and we were here. Sydney airport, the helicopter had landed near my father's private hanger, there was already a buggy pulled around for our luggage, and another one for those of us who couldn't fit on the first.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked sincerely, staring me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was looking for something, but I held firm to my decision to get away from Australia. It was my refuge from the media world at home, something turned moot when they found me anyway—granted it did take them seven years.

"I think so. Well, at least as I'll ever be."

"Bella, if this isn't what you want, then we'll take you back."

"I know that, but I think it's time I stopped running. I figure turning up with the Cullen's will definitely be unfathomable for them and hey, I might just write a book about it. It's worked for the likes of Lauren Conrad and Tori Spelling, Maybe Isabella Marie or Bella Swan will be the next name in print."

"That's the spirit. So you ready for the long haul flight?" Edward asked seriously.

"Anything good on for in-flight entertainment?"

"As it goes, there will be a fight, the appearance of some children's shows, some omniscient predictions, an art forum and if you're lucky some country music meets alternative flair."

"Oh, tempting. I think we'll find out once we're seated." I played a long. Edward boarded after me, helping the attendant shut the door. The small jet probably had never seen so many passengers, it was pretty close quarters.

Edward and I were given the luxury of privacy though, everyone else had settled themselves near a TV or in Rose and Em's case the bathroom and the kitchen. The girls were already asleep and Alice was getting comfortable in Jasper's lap.

Esme and Carlisle sat directly behind Emmett and Rose, clearly wanting to help with the girls if it was needed. There were two whole rows between Alice's seat and where Edward was headed but that was fine with me. I still wanted to talk to Edward and being further away from the others would make that more possible.

"So when do you think the in-flight entertainment will start?" I questioned plopping down into the seat next to Edward's.

"I think it all depends, normally I'd say in about an hour or so, but things change. I would recommend you just get comfortable until something happens."

"Damn, here I wanted instant gratification." I whined.

"Well there is always something else we could try…" Edward trailed off suggestively, to say I was a little slow to take the hint was an understatement, but as soon as the weight of his words settled in, I smiled.

"Yes, I think so too." I agreed my face leaning toward his. I half expected someone to just pop up with a camera and take a photo, or to say something, but no one did.

Our lips met again, the passion from hours prior coming back tenfold as we moved closer together. The armrest between us being lifted so we could be closer.

Ours arms were wrapped around each other—tightly as bearable. My hands found their way to his hair, his arms running along the slightly exposed skin of my lower back.

Our tongues met in their duel, no one quite willing to lose, but not willing to win too quickly either. Kissing Edward felt so right, so real. It was filled with so much more then lust, there was more. Like a bubbling curiosity and a flaming innocence that needed no more than the presence of him to be brought out.

"_Someone should tell them to buckle up." _A voice muttered, I didn't care who it was, I was with Edward. He made me feel comfortable, even on a plane, headed back to an ambush of media heads.

"_You plan on trying to get them to stop eating each other's faces. More power to you." _

I opened my eyes to look into his, they were hooded and seemed so much deeper than normal; but I could see a smile on his gorgeous lips, which made me lean in and kiss him quickly.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." Edward whispered, his breathe washing over me in a lovers caress.

"How much did you have to drink Edward?"

"Bella you are beautiful, don't be little yourself." he said firmly, holding my face in his hands. I was blushing crimson, because I knew he was being sincere, and I couldn't fault him for not seeing me the same way I saw myself. But right now, in his arms I felt like the most beautiful person in the world.

"Edward, Bella, while you two are coming up for air you should buckle up. The pilots waiting for you two so we can take off!" Emmett yelled from the front of the plane, his voice echoing off the carpet and making me blush a shade of red so deep I must have looked like a beetroot.

I buckled up quickly, not raising my eyes. I didn't want to see the smug look on Emmett's face, something I had realized he relished in. Being right.

In my shame I drifted off quickly, missing the chance to say goodbye to the place I had called home for so long now, but in my dreams all I could see and smell and even feel was Edward, a small little fantasy that had me smiling, probably sighing too.

* * *

_**Okay, so I didn't plan on updating, but I needed to do something. I needed a break of sorts and reading over this was that break. Anyway, I will stand to my word and chapter six WILL NOT be posted this time, unless I can try and at least make five reviews. Double digits would get you two chapter updates!**_

_**Go me for another exam out of the way, three left before I can sing my 'Hallelujah's' and I got my textile major work back (it still looks as ugly as when it left, but I can at least burn it now for the irony. Anyway, thanks for getting this far with me, though I figure it's not that long of a journey as it goes. I love you anyway, I hope this is a good chapter for you guys, and a head up. If you're PRO JAKE, heed warning, this story isn't, before I get blacklisted, I'm a JAKEWARD girl.  
Nic.93 **_


	6. Home

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Bella, wake up honey. Come on, it's time to eat. I can't have Edward thinking I'll let you become anemic, he just went to the bathroom. Come on. Isabella!" A pixie's voice squealed pulling me from my Edward related fantasy.

"What?" I all but barked.

"Get up, Edward's in the bathroom so he asked me to make sure you ate."

"Alice, I was having a lovely dream." I whined.

"We know, we _all _heard you sighing Edward's name. Yeah, I would avoid Emmett too if I were you."

Who would have thought I would end up being a part of the in-flight entertainment, although it did serve me right, karma clearly didn't enjoy me finding Emmett's antics hilarious enough for entertainment purpose, obviously.

"Just ignore him, you'll have food soon and Edward shouldn't be too much longer. Just think about Charlie, I'm sure you must have missed him a lot more then you're really willing to let on."

"Every day, but he did this for me, so I couldn't fault him. You know, if I had gotten the degree I wanted to get for me in the first place, I might have been home three years ago."

"Yeah, but maybe you were meant to make that wrong decision, because it gave us the chance to meet. I know we're not the best of friends yet Bella, but we will be, I promise." I didn't doubt her. She seemed omniscient when she spoke like that, like it was more than what she wanted to happen, it was the inevitable.

"I know." was all I said as I hugged her quickly and followed her to wherever this food was. I hadn't even noticed but we had already made our stop in Auckland to refuel and pick up a co-pilot—that's how impromptu this flight was, we had to pick up another pilot.

We still had a fair way to go though, so food was definitely welcomed at this point, especially when it was going down Emmett's throat, because he couldn't tease me with a mouth full of food and Rosalie sitting beside him.

I quickly grabbed two plates off the cart and two waters, trying my best to balance them as I headed back to my seat. Edward was just getting back as I got there, he smiled as I handed him his tray and we both took our seats.

"Did you have a good nap, Bella?" he joked as I started eating my ravioli.

"Real funny Cullen, I'm sure you heard."

"Well, I think it was worth it if I got to see you blush and I believe I see red tinting your cheeks." he smirked, leaning in and peeking me softly on the cheek.

"Suave, real suave."

"Wait 'til were not on a private jet with my family and you'll see how suave I can be." He replied huskily into my ear, the pure sex his voice echoed had me choking on my pasta. Edward was quick to offer me water, but he did so with an all knowing smirk.

"My God, this flight is going to be long." I announced exasperated, this person next to me had me making a fool of myself just by speaking. I liked him—a lot, but this just felt so new. I never had a boyfriend and though I would never tell him so, Edward was my first real kiss.

Everything he did had me in two minds. I wanted to kiss him first and for most, but the other half was reeling at the idea of falling so hard for someone I had only known for not even twenty-four hours.

I fell asleep almost immediately after my tray had been collected, even though I kind of just wanted to sit and talk with Edward, flying always drained me. Especially when I crossed multiple time zones.

I wasn't sure if I dreamed, or sighed or spoke, because this time when I fell asleep I remembered nothing and the time passed by me so fast that before I knew, we'd landed and Edward was gently shaking me awake.

The flight had taken somewhere between seventeen to eighteen hours and we weren't even in Port Angeles yet. We needed to quickly refuel and then it would take us about an hour to drive to Forks—obeying all the road rules that is.

But hey, I doubt Forks had there deputies out checking road traffic, it was probably around midnight, yesterday, or maybe today. So maybe I was getting the chance to start my day anew, who knows?

"Last leg now, finally." Edward said from next to me. We didn't bother getting up, I was rather comfortable and Edward might have been too.

"Yeah, what's local time, like midnight or something?" I questioned nuzzling my face against his neck as I got comfortable for this last leg.

"Yeah, something like that. It'll be like one by the time we land, perfect." Edward smiled mischievously.

"Should I be scared of that look?" I feigned fear.

"Nah, I'm just excited about the prospects of finally utilizing the features of my car. Which reminds me, would you like us all to go with you to Charlie's, or I could just drive you?"

"I'll ride with you, but if they want to come too, it's their choice."

"I think they'll all head home, probably to sleep in their own beds, but I'll take you home Bella. I think I remember where the chief lives." If he didn't it probably wouldn't take him too long to figure it out. Forks was a really tiny town.

Just over an hour and a half later we were landing in Port Angeles. It was super early hours of the morning and I felt really sorry for the people who had to be up at this time to help us off the tarmac, but they all seemed happy enough. Walking us towards some pretty fancy cars. Not just fancy by normal standards, I was talking by all standards fancy.

A black Mercedes, with tints that looked as if someone had just continued to paint the windows when they painted the car. A BMW, painted a vibrant metallic red. It was an M3 if memory served, its trade mark convertible top closed though—probably because of the weather.  
A canary yellow Porsche sat next to it, the 911 turbo looking fast even as it sat idle and empty. Next to that was probably the rarest find, an Aston Martin Vanquish. It looked pretty, if a masculine sports car could look pretty. I wasn't much of a car person, but it's curves, the wheel base, the sports kit. It pretty much had my heart.

"Sweet, our rides are here." Emmett boomed. Him and Rose each carried a sleeping baby wrapped up tight in layers of blankets, the weather in well below zero.

"Who's going to lead this convoy?" Emmett asked and I was super surprised to see every pair of eyes looking at Edward.

"Do you need to ask Em? Come on, pack the cars up. Let's get a move on." Edward had everyone packing stuff into the trunks of their cars superfast, and in less than ten minutes, everyone was ready, buckled up and speeding off the tarmac.

"God, you have no idea how much I've missed driving this?" Edward said, his speedometer forever climbing. I wasn't exactly sure how to reply to that, or even where to look at so that I couldn't see how fast we were going. I settled my eyes on the gear stick and the radio, Edward had already moved into top gear so he probably wouldn't be playing with that too much. I just hoped we wouldn't need to stop at any traffic lights or anything that would have sucked, because then I would be able to see how quickly he could bring this car to flying speeds.

_Thirty minutes. _

That is how long it took Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to make a one hour trip, they'd broken every speed limit they could during the trip, even Carlisle and Esme who brought up the tail of our convoy.

They'd made it through every set of traffic lights, missed every stop sign and didn't even slow down when they passed the police station. Even Emmett and Rosalie who had children in the back of their car, sleeping yes, but still. Could they really trust their driving skills that much?

Apparently.

I had never in my life seen women with such talent behind the wheel. At a couple of rather wide roads both Alice and Rose tried to overtake Edward, they did so each time unsuccessfully but they got damn close—even when we were flying around sharp bends. I probably wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for Edward addressing their attempts as if they were in the car with him.

It was probably one of the few times that I actually looked up from the gear stick or the stereo, I watched his face as he smiled, almost as if he were picking their attempted moves straight from their minds. He loved the speed and probably the thrill of flying, because never in my life had I seen a smile so gorgeous and intoxicating.

Soon enough though the others continued their trip, following the high way as Edward pulled off and into the sleeping town of Forks. He sped through town, knowing exactly where Charlie lived—he wasn't kidding when he said everyone knew where the chief lived.

"Welcome home, Bella." He smiled as he pulled to a stop in front of the old white home. Nothing about it had changed; it was still simple and timely. The old tree still stood ugly and proud in front of the house, a cruiser parked in the drive. The yard was maybe a little more groomed then normal and the curtains seemed to have changed colors, but it was still the same. And nothing could have pleased me more than that.

"Nothing's changed." I smiled, leaning over the console and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't be so sure, come on. I'll walk you to the door." He quickly got out and ran to my car door, opening it and helping me out. He helped me grab all of my bags, before he wrapped his hand around mine and walked me toward the front door I hadn't seen in years. It looked the same to me, maybe the locks and the alarm system had been upgraded, but that was it.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked Edward shyly as we stood on the front porch, Charlie had left the light on obviously he had planned on being awake when we arrived. I was curious as to how long he was actually able to stay awake before he finally gave in.

"I would love to." He replied, his lips set in what I deemed trade mark smirk.

I grabbed the spare key which had been deftly hidden by security in a slip hole just above the door frame, I wondered if this key actually opened the door and was almost surprised when it did. Sometimes, when I was younger spare keys would be stolen and the locks were always changed, granted it was back in high school and after people had found out who we were.

It turned quickly and the door swung open quietly, Charlie was snoring on his favorite old recliner—the one he hadn't had recovered since Grandma Marie died, because she was the last person who'd upholstered it for him. It was nostalgia in its truest form—especially considering the fact that he could have had the worn leather reupholstered multiple times by now.

Edward followed me in silently as I looked at my father snoring. He looked so much the same, but so different too. His hair, though still dark and curly was thinning, receding. His face looked the same, maybe some more wrinkles, but then again if he didn't have them I'd say there was something wrong. It had been years.

"Cute." Edward whispered lowly, he was standing near the fireplace, the fire still softly ablaze, the flames licking the heels of blackened drift woods—the only fires Charlie liked. He was looking at the frames of pictures, all mine through the stages of newborn and clumsy toddler days to my high school graduation—not that much about being clumsy had changed.

"Yes, I bet you say that about every seven year old in tutus with their two front teeth missing." He grabbed me by the waist pulling me into his arms and holding me tightly. I couldn't be sure which was warmer, the flames themselves, their reflection in Edward's eyes' or his body wrapped so comfortably around mine.

"_Nah, just the ones I know look beautiful at twenty-four."_ He whispered before kissing me chastely on my lips. It was sweet and tender, two things I loved about Edward's kisses.

"Bella?" Charlie called, he sounded disoriented and the way he was looking through squinted eyes, only highlighted the fact.

I quickly pulled myself from Edward's arms and headed over to Charlie. I kneeled down beside him smiling. "Hey, Dad." I greeted, not sure if hugging him would be right. Though I know my father loved me and I him, we weren't overt about it He might have been when I was a child, but this was the man I knew him to be now.

"You're home. I thought I heard you, but I didn't see you. Bella, who's that with you?" Charlie asked, looking up toward the fire place where Edward had remained.

"That's ah, Edward—Cullen. He's important to me." I smiled, it was true. He was important to me, it felt like he was kind of always there with me. Through everything I had been through lately, that was the kind of constant that I needed.

"Cullen? Your family are part owners of the hotel Bella stayed in, you helped my little girl out. Carlisle your father, you brought her back to me." I heard so much gratitude in his voice I had to do a double take. It was definitely my father's voice, but I don't think I had ever heard him so thankful.

"We'd do it again too chief, but it's nice to meet you—officially."

His response was a grunt and the Charlie I knew and loved was back.

"Dad, I'm home now, you should go up to bed before you hurt back on that chair." I hedged, but he agreed quickly, telling me he'd see me later in the morning.

"Bella I should go, you need to sleep."

"No, don't please. Not yet at least. Can you just stay with me, until I fall asleep? This all feels so new, and fresh. It'll make it hard for me to sleep is all." I pleaded, my voice was probably an octave away from being a whine, but I still wasn't ready for Edward to leave.

"Okay Bella." He grabbed my bags and gestured for me to lead the way which I did quickly, I showed him my room and he dropped the bags in a corner—out of the way from clumsy adults, I guessed.

"I'll be right back." I said going into my top drawer and smiling—trust Charlie to leave everything the way it was. On top exactly where I remembered leaving them was my favorite pair of sweats. I shuffled through another bag looking for my toiletries and grabbed everything and headed across the hall to the bathroom.

One bathroom. The only real downside to my Dad's choice to live humbly in the small town, he figured it would look better of the police chief to not be above everyone else, to be more comfortable.

Changing quickly, washing my face and brushing my teeth I headed back across the hall and into my room. It was the same, my graduation gown still hung in its hideous yellow polyester, my year book still sat open on my desk and the copy of Wuthering Heights I thought I had lost in the move sat tucked slightly under my unmade bed.

Everything was perfect—with the exception of the heinous color of my graduation gown.

Edward wasn't on the bed like I figured he would be, instead he sat in the old rocking chair Charlie had fixed up for my room when I was still a baby. Renee had loved that he had done it, and Grandma Marie had been so proud of him. He had money but he wanted it to be worth something down the line, and it was, it was probably the most valuable thing in my room.

He looked comfortable though, rocking slowly back and forth as he watched me with a curious gaze. It wasn't normal curiosity though, it was deep it was chaste, it was intense and it made me fall that little bit harder.

I wondered if I should have gone to him like I wanted to, or just head to my bed. His arms extended out in front him answered that for me, an invitation. I walked over quickly, almost throwing myself into his arms, finding myself a comfortable perch in his lap.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his lips close to my ear as he whispered just loud enough to be heard, almost as if he were to speak too loud the perfect cocoon I had found in his embrace would be gone.

"Yes?"

"There are things in this world that I want to give everything for, just to protect you from them." he said, determined, his voice still barely a whisper.

"I know, I know what's out there."

"No, you don't. You can't possibly know. You haven't been in this world for as long as I have, seen the things I've seen. Done things, things I've apparently done." his voice was hard, it was sad. Remorseful. Like the things he's been said to have done, actually happened.

"It doesn't matter."

"Bella, I've said to have killed people—indirectly of course, through bad therapy."

"I don't care."

"Bella, to the world I am worthless; Just another trust fund baby who paid his way through university. They say I've cheated, I have, I think three kids by now and I have been divorced."

"Unless you've been married, I couldn't give a shit."

"Bella, you can't mean what you're saying."

"Edward, every word, every breath. I mean it. What you've done, been through, I don't care if they try and tell me you're gay, I won't listen. It doesn't matter, none of it."

"Bella, why can everything that people see first about me, be the most insignificant piece of information?" he asked, his voice almost trembling. Was he worried about my answer?

"Easy, I never heard a word about you, good or bad, for nearly eight years. The things I did hear they were normal to me. You had your name exploited, your family's image, all of it." He smiled, even though I could see sadness in his eyes, I wasn't telling him the things he wanted to hear. I was telling him the things I wanted him to know, even if they weren't what he wanted.

"Bella, you should be afraid."

"I am." I said quickly. He began to move, almost as if he was trying to sit up, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed a firm hold of the back of the rocking chair, caging his face between my arms. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm only afraid of losing you. You came into my life so quickly, it still feels like you're going to disappear."

"The lions falling Bella, he's falling hard. The only thing left to catch him is a beautiful lamb."

My faced moved slowly toward his, carefully, watching his lips as they came closer to mine.

"What a stupid lamb, but she knows she can't run. She's too far gone."

"What a sick masochistic lion, willing to die falling and place trust in his food." His smile grew as he took initiative, snaking his arms around my waist and crushing my body into his as he captured my lips in a kiss that felt like it could rapture time itself.

I pulled away to breathe quickly as Edward's lips just slid down the curve of my neck, until, he slowly pulled away, his eyes hooded slightly with lust.

"Bella, you should sleep." Edward said, his breathe still coming in shallow pants.

I didn't want to sleep, did he miss the part about him disappearing. How would I know if he was real, when he would be gone when I woke up? That's it I wouldn't, I couldn't say that he'd be real. Everything about Edward seemed too perfect, for words, for me, to be real. Like an Adonis personified.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep Bella, if that's what you want?"

"Please." He smiled, before kissing me gently on the cheek and carrying me over toward the bed. I quickly turned down the sheets and slid in, holding them open for him to follow me. I could see the hesitance on his face, but still, he kicked off his shoes and took off his belt sliding under the covers with me. Minutes later I was asleep and as I had imagined, everything that had happened in that last forty-eight hours felt like a dream.

I didn't dream though, I'd been walking in a dream.

And waking in one.

"Bella? Shh. What's the matter? Bella!" I felt someone shaking me awake, their movements hurried but their voice panicked.

"What, Dad?" I grumbled, my eyes still closed.

A delicious whiff of man caught my attention making me freeze momentarily.

"Bella, open your eyes." The voice whispered, smooth as silk, a melody wrapped in velvet.

"You were crying, Bella. In your sleep, scared me, I was about to leave and it started. The only time you calmed down was when I hugged you."

"Where's Charlie?" I questioned, smiling, only it fell quickly what would Charlie think. I was Twenty-four, but how would he react. Then I heard footsteps.

"We're about to find out, unless you'd rather do the childish thing and hide in the closet?"

"No, this is it, he needs to get used to it. It'll be like a band-aid, you're lucky though, his gun is down stairs."

"Bells?" Charlie questioned, after a couple of quick rasps on my door.

"Yeah, Dad." I replied, "Come in."

I needed a camera when Charlie walked in, his face moved through red, to purple and purple, to blue at an unhealthily fast rate as his breathe caught, hopefully only in shock as he took in me and Edward.

I hadn't noticed when he had slid back under covers, hell, with the tangle of limbs and the sheet it was hard to imagine him being able to have left. It astounded me also how quickly I had been able to get lost in him.

"Bella...?" It had been years since I had heard that much anger in my father's voice, the last time he'd used it though it was directed solely toward the scum photographers who tried to ruin my graduation ceremony and the rest of my class' for everyone who had come.

"Dad, you remember Edward, you two met briefly this morning."

"Yes, briefly, and though I may be a little foggy, I was told he was important to you. How long have you even been together? A very long time I hope, I don't appreciate my daughter sleeping with someone who she introduces as important, and no other title."

"Dad, calm down. Edward and I, he's more than just important. I'm crazy about him, more than a teenaged crush."

"Bella, I don't like you sleeping with men I have only just met as adults, under my roof." I wanted to laugh as he said that—as adults—I knew he'd probably known Edward as a kid, they'd have met, but hearing boy talks, or anything of the sort from my father at twenty-four, had to make me smile.

"Dad, please, I'm twenty-four, I needed him here. He was my constant when everything went down back in Sydney; he helped me, even this morning—or afternoon, what's the time?" Charlie's face changed quickly, I could read in every wrinkle on his face, in the depths of his chocolate eyes, he internally blamed himself.

"Dad?"

"I need to go to work Bella, I'll walk you out if you want Edmund?" Edward wasn't dumb; he knew he had no choice in the matter, so he conceded quickly, with good graces too. He slid on his belt, kicked back on his shoes and even gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. I wished I'd been able to give him a better parting kiss, but Charlie was in full cop mood, the way he stood almost analyzing everything Edward did.

I was left alone in my room when I heard the cruiser start up, but it sat idle for a while, which made me realize what Charlie was actually doing. Taking a look through the blinds I was proven right—Charlie played either the dad, chief, or I-own-a-gun card—maybe all three. I watched Edward hop into his car too, he too was aware about my dad's game . He had no choice, he had to follow Charlie. Maybe he was even getting _escorted, _back to the Cullen house.

The chime of my phone pulled me away from staring at my now empty driveway, so sighing I checked it. A text message from Alice: Shower, dress, recover. B there in 30.

'What?' Was my articulate reply as I stared at the phone, I couldn't remember making any plans.

She rang me this time:

"_Bella, I'm picking you up in half an hour. Get dressed, it's already eleven, how much longer do you really plan on staying home doing nothing? Charlie just dropped off Edward he's getting ready too."_

"I didn't even know we had made plans."

"We, _didn't. _I_ did. Movie night with Bella. It's been a while, we should be able to get into Port Angeles on the DL to score at least one movie. It wouldn't hurt to try."_

"Alice, is this really necessary?"

"_Yes, because the time frame that we have, the one where we can fly under the radar is limited. No one expects the Cullen's back for three more weeks Bella, I want to try and enjoy my holiday time while it's there and by using as much of it as I possibly can."_

I couldn't fault her that, I couldn't fault her for wanting to include me either, but did I even want to go?

Edward was going to be there.

Yes. I did want to go.

I was learning that for Edward I'd be willing to do a lot of things.

"_Twenty minutes Bella, Edward'll pick you up. Call or text Charlie, I'll see you soon. By the way you may want to work on getting a sim card for the states again. You're carrier will be abusing you for these calls right now." _That was it from Alice, no good bye, or see ya, just a mind blowing fact that I really needed to correct.

I looked at the clock, tallying all the hours and realizing I needed to hurry up. I still had to find clothes.

"Crap!" I started moving through bag after bag trying to put together something comfortable but also pretty for Edward and Alice's critical eye.

I jumped in the shower washing my hair, my face and myself in record time. I had only a few minutes to try and straighten out the wrinkles in everything except my shoes.

I was hopping around on one foot when Alice came inside my front door, the spare key in one of her hands and a cup of what smelt like hot chocolate in the other.

I realized then I probably looked a mess, my hair was hanging down my back still wet, I only had on one shoe and I realized I still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Cute bra, Victoria Secret. Do you need a hand, or a shirt? I have Hot chocolate."

"Please."

"Here, drink this. I'll put this key back and then I can help you with your shirt, okay. And put your shoe on."

I followed her instructions and in seconds she was back holding a nicely ironed, long sleeved elastic shirt. Black and white stripped, with a low V-neck. Alice was on fire, straightening up the house, finding me a jacket and zipping me into my other shoe. When I looked at the clock, I realized she should only have just arrived.

"You were early."

"Yes and you needed the help, imagine if it had been Edward who walked in when I did, I can imagine it and my god Emmett would have had a field day with that one. Thank me Bella, don't berate me, now quickly, I need to fix your make up."

"I am sure I look plenty presentable."

"yes, but I don't want presentable, I want admirable, hot, sexy, confidant. Come on, just sit down and it'll be over quicker. That's all I ask." I frowned and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll be back in a second." And she was. And about two minutes after that, she had deemed me perfect. Words very rarely ever associated with me, let alone uttered in one breath.

Alice quickly put my makeup away, before she handed me a bag. I expected her to say something, but she didn't. She did look a little crazy though as she cocked her head to the side, smiling a creepy smirk. But, before I could question it, she beamed.

"Edward's here," before she disappeared out the back door.

Edward knocked gently on the front door, which I rushed to answer. He looked at me with a humored smirk before he swept me into his arms and gave me a quick heated kiss, before setting me back down on my feet.

"You realize your sister is crazy, right?"

"Hello Bella, you look gorgeous." He replied, skipping my question.

"Hello, now, did you know your sister is crazy?"

"Thank you Bella, I am so glad you love this color. Of course I know that she's crazy. What has she done this time?"

"Broke into my house, carrying the most delicious hot chocolate ever, dressed me and primped me in about ten minutes and then leaves about thirty seconds before you knocked on my door."

"Forget I asked. Now come on, Love, let's go meet my family up, before we head off." I kissed his cheek, grabbed my purse and let him lead me out toward his car.

"Hey, it's not the one you had yesterday?" I mused.

"No, that is a car I like for special occasions, or if I want to drive it. I really wanted to drive it last night."

"How many cars does one person need?"

"Well depends, how much does this person like to drive, or how much money can they afford to spend on cars?" he replied.

"This is going to be a long winded reply isn't it?"

"Let's just say they've always thought Carlisle was a collector of cars, art was Esme and the kids just were."

"I take it he's not an avid collector, but his youngest son is?"

"All of us actually. Emmett digs the off roading, but Rose loves luxury, her head is so mechanically advanced though she could put anyone to shame. Tunes my cars. Alice loves sleek and fast and I suppose fashionable. Me I like a mix, my cars need to be durable and quick, but I like to have something for every occasion too."

"Okay, I'll stay out of that garage." I decided, I was not the kind of person to set foot in a garage with cars worth more than the average families' annual salary. This only earned a chuckle from Edward as he speed off to meet his family. They were all lined up near the exit onto the high way, and as soon as Edward was nearby they left, Alice and Rose leading us off into Port Angeles. For a day I was never, ever going to be able to forget, no matter how much I tried.

* * *

_**From memory, I thought you'd actually get to Port Angeles, but uh, guess I cut it short; but all things happen for a reason. From memory the next chapter I think is a little long, so you should enjoy it... reviews will of course affect when you get to read it...now, my mother is taking my computer off of me until I settle down and do some proper study, I probably won't actually be able to post the next chapter for two weeks.  
I'm sure a some reviews may tempt me to try and hijack my sisters laptop, but ah, she does scare me, it's up to you.  
Thanks for reading and putting up with my odd A/N's, it's much appreciated,  
**__**Nic.93 **_


	7. Black Listed

**_I got my computer, ha ha. Quick post because I'm feeling giddy- Please, if you want a new fic to read, I've just posted a one-shot, it's mature, has darker themes, but the ending does remedy everything: 'I Wish I Could Tell You', check out by clicking on my profile. _**

* * *

The movie was definitely not something I'd see by myself. Clearly someone had lost a bet, that had to be the only way anyone would let Emmett choose the film for the family, or maybe just me.

"Bells?" came the voice of none other than Jacob, I was so happy to see him until I saw the glare he shot the Cullen's. Especially Edward, something that caught me the most, as his hand was wrapped around my waist, my face pressed into his chest

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked his stance intimidating—his frame was even shaking slightly. Sam one of the other handlers I'd had from time to time lay a hand on his shoulder, a calming effect obvious.

"I, Dad, brought me back. What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here, out and about, with _them_."

"What's wrong with the Cullen's, Jake? Actually, what does it matter to you?" I was growing angry, what was his problem?

"Bella, you know I would do anything to protect you?"

"I'm here, I'm fine. I don't need to be protected, Jacob, I'm here to have fun while I can. I didn't request your services, neither has Charlie."

I could see his fury seeping through, he wasn't one to get angry, but there was something in him now, something different. Changed. "Bella, I was your friend first, I'll be your friend last. You know that, right? I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me whenever you see me Jacob. I'm twenty-four, not eighteen. I think if I can survive in Sydney for seven years, I'll live here."

"Bella, please… I love you too much to see you get hurt. That's what they'll do, everything was fine 'til they came in the picture. You still have that bruise?"

"I didn't tell you I got a bruise, and the Cullen's have been nothing but kind to me. You've changed Jacob and I don't like the person you're becoming. If you think that I'll let Charlie hire you to be one of my security members you're wrong."

"Bella, he's not good for you. None of them are. They'll suck all the life out of you, you'll probably become just like them." He tried to reason, but I was beyond reproach. I never mentioned a bruise to Jacob, and either way he had no right, to say who I could and couldn't be friends with.

"You've got no right to say that about any of my friends, Jacob. They're no different from me." I argued, angry tears starting to well, but I bit them back.

"Bella, you're nothing like them. They're lifeless and selfish, all they care about is the bottom dollar and who they can exploit next."

"Don't you dare! Jacob, jealousy is an ugly color, just stop."

"Jacob, that's enough. You've said plenty—probably even lost yourself a good paying job. Just shut up." Sam said, pulling Jacob back, but Jake was quick to shrug him off and made his way toward me. I had never felt so embarrassed as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's all stood by watching.

At least I thought embarrassment was the right emotion to be feeling, but as the boys stood around me, almost protectively—ready to fight for my honor, did I know that they were also being hurt too and it wasn't just me they were ready to fight for.

"Bella, please?" Jacob pleaded, grabbing my forearm. His grip was fierce and tight—painful. I tried to pull back, but he wasn't having it.

"Jacob, you're hurting me."

"Bella, please. Just don't do this. Think; don't throw your life away for a leech. I've been here forever, be mine, you don't have to change for me and I can offer you a future, a life."

Jacob continued, clearly the fact that I was in pain meant nothing to him, but it meant a lot to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's too, because before I could say or do anything else, Edward had pulled Jacob's arm from mine and pushed me behind him, shielding me, and the rest of the Cullen family as all of the boys stepped forward—including Carlisle, who now looked more like a fierce protector then a humble small town doctor.

"You've been told to leave once Mutt, you want to be told twice?" Edward seethed, his stance almost cat like, it was as scary and imposing.

"What do you plan on doing, calling someone else to do your dirty work? Too scared, with all your suits and fancy cars to get your hands dirty?" Jacob's taunts did nothing but further irritate the Cullen's.

"Jacob, it is about time you shut the fuck up. You've already lost your job, your best friend's boyfriend wants to kill you and now you're trying to blacken the most respected name in medicine and business. This is an order: Shut up and go home." Sam grabbed a firm hold on Jacob's shoulder, not allowing him to shrug him off this time as he dug his nails in to the muscles of Jake's shoulders making him wince.

"Watch yourself dog, I'd watch myself, that is unless you plan on only running around on three legs." Was Edward's final piece as Sam dragged Jacob off with him.

I didn't even know I had started crying, but Edward was cradling my face in his chest as he wiped tears from my cheeks. He kissed my forehead tenderly before he pulled my face up to look into his.

"Bella, he's right. Being with me will suck the life out of you, it will rob you of a normal, peaceful future."

"I want to be with you Edward, the rest I can handle as long as I have you. For now can we just be happy with what we've got. We've got about three weeks before people will start looking for you here, lets enjoy it." My lips met his quickly and passionately, a deep kiss that I wouldn't have broken for anything. Well, except for maybe his family—namely a bear sized brother of his.

"You two are so bad. You're like teenagers or something." Emmett teased.

"Emmett, you and Rosalie have only now just realized how old you are, and have only now stopped making out like kids, it took you two about a decade and kids." Jasper defended, making me smile a little.

"Okay, so now that's over, anyone up for some late lunch?"

"I think that'd be great, mom." Edward charmed, which received an eye roll from both his siblings and their spouses.

"La Bella Italia?"

"Si, mamma!" chirped an overly excited Alice as she dragged us all down a few streets toward the restaurant. From memory it was nothing over the top, it was pretty much just a small Italian restaurant, I'd never been there personally, but the excitement was palpable.

_"She's been to half the Italian restaurants between here and Australia, but this one is probably her favorite." _Edward whispered his expression hilarious as he thought more about it.

Now, the restaurants in Sydney, I knew a little about them, and some of them were great. The best food I had ever had, and my travel I would guess compared to Alice's was limited. I had come to suspect every one of these people would have had seriously particular palettes—I would definitely get them to taste test food for any occasion.

The day passed by in a blur of amazing food, great conversation and no more interference from Jacob. Now though, I had the nagging feeling back. Edward would have to go home, because essentially, Charlie would _not_, let Edward spend the night. And he would go about this threat in a way most fathers couldn't legally, with a gun in hand and a license to wield the weapon.

"When will I see you again?" I asked as Edward walked me to my door, the empty driveway a clear sign Charlie wasn't home yet.

"Soon, I hope."

"Does this feel strange to you, Edward?"

"What? Does what feel strange?" he asked his face one of absolute confusion.

"Wanting to be together, constantly, the need to see you. Does it feel strange to you, I mean we've only known each other a short amount of time, really?" Our hands were still linked as I spoke to him, because I knew I really didn't want to let him go, it was one of those ironically cliché gestures. Letting his hand go, would have been like letting him go.

"Bella, it's not strange, not even a little. It's just us; I want to be with you, in any way you'll have me, for as long as it's best for you. I don't think I could leave you, it feels too right to just be. I like this, I'll cherish this media free time for as long as it lasts, because with you, I don't have to be _Masen_ _Cullen, _I'm just Edward."

"Well, I happen to really like Edward, though I haven't really met Mr. Cullen yet, I'll be sure to make sure Isabella Marie keeps a look out for him." We laughed lightly together, both knowing that being ourselves outside of our names was hard, because some people—most—saw us as no more than a company symbol, a big pay out, a pain or a target.

"I'm sure Masen Cullen is looking forward to seeing her in her daringly edgy dresses, I believe, and these are his words not mine, that the last time he saw her, at the age of seventeen, she was wearing a rather out of scene gown. Something about a sheer skirt, but I could be mistaken." He teased, reminding me about the last event I was forced to, hell even Charlie was forced to so I couldn't blame him.

A gala, I can't quite remember what for, but I went in something I knew would piss people off, hopefully. It wasn't like it was low back, or a leotard or anything. It was simply different. Everyone knows that sometimes people can be so afraid to lose the things they have at present, that any sign of difference is huge, well I looked different alright. My dress was strapless, not sweet heart or a straight cut bodice; it was a jagged a-symmetrical mix of the two. The train and skirt got the most attention; the bottom was just like the top. With the exception of the sheer train, good times, wearing that dress was. It was the week before graduation I think.

"Wait, why didn't you come and see me, that night. Introduce yourself?"

"My handler of the night wasn't too impressed with you, my parents weren't around, so I was stuck with a baby sitter of sorts, she disapproved your outfit, and your attitude which left me stuck with a forty-five year old woman with some real jealousy issues."

"Jealous?"

"Ha, you should have seen the look on her face, when I say forty-five, I should also mention the fact she is rather plump and for some reason, in general, I don't think she actually likes you. I just figured she's jealous." I hugged him, laughing. Why couldn't we have always had this? This natural flow, this easy energy, this ease. There few people I was ever able to feel this comfortable with and all of those people were family, people I'd known since birth—there's or mine.

"How much longer until your father gets home?" Edward said softy, our embrace still tight as my head rested on his chest.

"I don't know, why?"

"I wanted to spend some unsupervised time with you, that's all, if you'll invite me in that is." His arms got a little tighter as he squeezed me.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Came a growl from the woods fringing my yard. I recognized the voice, but the tone, the anger, it was all completely foreign.

Edward moved quickly though, pulling out of my arms and easing himself in front of my body, he was defensive, like he guessed Jacob would do something dangerous. But I was beginning to feel the same thing, he looked out for blood, I knew exactly whose blood he was after too.

"In Port Angeles, you were told to stay out of her life. Why are you here?" Edward said calmly, though the venom in his voice could not be missed. It was slipping from his tongue like tell-tale hiss of a snake on its arrival.

"Don't speak for her!"

"Leave Jacob, don't come back!"

"You can't mean that Bella, I know you don't. I know you love me, that's why you couldn't mean it." he tried to reason, though his reasoning was true, he misread my love. It was platonic, familial—not as in let's start one, he was a brother, my brother. That's how I loved him. But now, I was wishing I'd read the signs earlier.

"I do mean it Jacob. I couldn't love you like that, you're like my brother."

"No, Bella. You said it yourself, you told me, before you left. You said you liked me, that I was kind of beautiful. Where is that girl? The one I love." My heart was breaking, Jacob had been my best friend, my only friend for so long. I couldn't love him the way he wanted me too, I was incapable of loving him like that. Falling for Edward, something I had been doing undeniably since I first laid eyes on him was like breathing. It was a natural step I probably would have stumbled upon eventually.

Jacob, being with him had always been natural, there was no falling or anything of the sort, because that was a relationship milestone I would never have to take with him, love, yes, it was there. But I wasn't _in _love with him; he was and probably—well not really anymore—was only ever going to be my _brother._

"She was never here for you to love Jake. She never will be. I can't love you the way you deserved to be loved Jacob, I'm sorry. I. Just. I'm not yours to love."

"And your his? You've known him for maybe a week and you think you're ready to start a life with him, Bella don't be so fucking stupid. You're ready to settle at twenty-four. To give up every chance you have at a real future, to be with someone who probably doesn't even know the name of the person who mows his fucking lawn, let alone the person who cooks him dinner."

"Jacob, it makes no difference. I can't love you like that, never! And how dare you even think that he doesn't know what the real world is like, or who maintains his home. Edward is just like me, why can't you see that. I want to be with him, now, later, maybe even twenty years down the track. He understands me, he supports my choices. He doesn't give me cheek and he does not think he is above me."

"Bella, just listen to me—,"

"You should go. Now! She's heard you out, I've heard you slander my name, and my family, even my reputation. You've said what I am sure you meant to say. You should leave, for your sake I'd leave before the chief gets home, I've got a hunch it'll happen in the next thirty seconds, but who's counting." Edward spoke levelly, which for me was probably scarier than if he were to have yelled and thrown fists.

"What's Charlie going to do, he likes me, more than I can probably say for you." Jacob taunted, knowing for a fact that Charlie absolutely adored him. I was pretty certain Charlie entertained ideas about Jake and I having something more than just a friendship, he idolized Jacob like a son.

"We're about to find out." Edward said loudly so Jacob could hear, before whispering softly into my ear, "The cavalry is coming, Alice thought _I'd _need _back up._" He partially scoffed, making me laugh. I decided if Alice thought back up was needed, back up _was _indeed needed.

_twenty...nineteen—two...one_

Cue cruiser, followed immediately by a sleek, black Mercedes and Alice's Porsche.

Everyone exited their cars quickly and it only took a second for Charlie to assess what was going on. After his double take of Edward standing between Jacob and I. I could see from his posture now, it wasn't a jealous, ownership way, it was protective and self-sacrificing. If something happened, or if someone tried to get to me, they'd first have to get through Edward and his family, all of whom were now standing in two lines in front of Edward and I. Charlie was standing, stock still by the driver's side of his car, his eyes sifting through the scene played out in front of him, analyzing everything in a way only a cop could do, knowing I was safe too, the only way a father could.

"Wh-What's going on here? Bella?"

"Depends on what Jacob has to say dad, you should ask him." was all I could say because honestly, right now I couldn't say.

"Hey, Charlie." Jacob enthused, as if the last half an hour had been nothing.

"Don't play cute Jacob, what's going on?"

"Just having a chat with Bella, nothing major."

"Don't lie to me Jake, you're a good kid and all, but I'm not the senile old fool you seem to want me to be right now." he fumed, making me want to giggle, but something—probably Edward's protective stance, kept me sane.

"Nothing's going on, really."

"You self-righteous Prick, you must be fucking kidding me. If you're going to lie, get better at it, especially when we heard the whole fucking Bella show. Good thing bro, putting your phone on speaker and all." Emmett boomed. That explained how quickly they got here and their timing too.

"Bella, I love you. Bella you can't love him. Where is the girl who left? Don't settle. We heard it all you two-bit mutt, she's tried to be reasonable, she's tried fierce, blunt, yet you—something possesses you to think that she wants you. Does she need to clock you or something? She loves you, yes that much is obvious, but she loves you, I'll slow this part down for you: _She...Loves...you...as...her...Bro-ther. _As in being with you would be like incest." Alice went off, Charlie was stunned; His face one of absolute mortification, which soon turned livid as he processed the words, words delivered by a five foot angel, veiled with a halo of spikes.

"Is it true, everything she just said? Jacob, if you lie to me boy, you'll regret the day you met me." Charlie warned, his hand flinching momentarily toward his gun.

"I..." Jacob started, but then nothing.

"That's why you wanted to bring her home. That's why you kept asking. I thought it was because you wanted to protect her, but all along, you just wanted her. You loved her, I get that much, but when it's not returned, you concede, with good graces. You let them be happy, with whoever makes them happy. You don't badger them. You don't harass them and you by no means bad mouth them. Go home Jake, now!" Jacob didn't fight Charlie, he hung his head and took off back through the woods when he was told to leave, and only then did I relax, finding a comfort amongst Edward and his family.

Edward, kissed my forehead before he stepped back and presented me to Charlie, I could see Charlie assessing me, making sure there was no damage, a grimace indicated there was some damage. I hadn't even noticed, but on my forearm, where Jacob had grabbed me earlier in the day now had a bruise, it wasn't too bad, and had nothing on the one on my leg, but this one Charlie could actually see. A purple bruise, looking just like a hand grabbed it, fiercely.

"He did that to you didn't he Bella?" Charlie looked absolutely appalled, as if he had been the reason Jacob was like this, it couldn't have been him. He couldn't have helped it, no one could have.

"Dad."

"Don't protect him, Bella, if he did that to you, you need to tell me."

_"Yes." _Was all I could whisper to him, I still did care for Jacob, I couldn't exile him from my life completely, there would be a place for him. It was the way I worked, I would always work.

I wanted to walk over to my father, let him see me properly, but I needed to be in Edward's arms. I needed to cry and grieve, because though he lived, I wouldn't have that fixture in my life, my sun had faded, and my life would now be at a constant twilight.

"We're sorry this happened Charlie, we know how much you liked Jacob, what he meant to you." Carlisle said as he gave Charlie a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, for coming, you knew she was in trouble and you all came to her rescue, you too Edward. I shouldn't have been so harsh to judge, I owe you right now, because I don't know what Jacob would have done if you weren't there to stand up for, Bella."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, it's fine. We'd do it for her anytime, she makes my son happy and that is all I need." Esme smiled, reaching her hand back to rub my shoulder.

"Yeah, Chief, no sweat. I'm glad Teddy's stopped with the whole jaded thing, never seen this kid laugh so much since he was a kid, for that we thank you and Bella." Emmett and his smug comments. Never could I have imagined Edward down and jaded, he always had a smile on his face or a jump in his step.

"Uh, yeah. So you folks feeling like staying for dinner. I heard a whisper of lasagna." Charlie pushed, clearly. I hadn't told him about lasagna, so I didn't know who the birdie was, but I knew who the cook was going to be.

"We'd love to thanks, Chief." Esme accepted.

"Hey, dad, the birdie didn't by any chance drop off the ingredients for lasagna, did they?"

"I believe they did saying something about perceptible knowledge." Damn! Lasagna it was, now I had to worry about whether or not they'd like my cooking. I never had to worry about Charlie; he couldn't cook toast, so anything I made was a step up.

"Fine, go make yourselves comfortable, I'll start dinner."

"We'll help you dear; it'll be nice to cook something. Take out can only tie you over for so long, before a home cooked meal is all you crave." Esme offered, Rose and Alice nodding along with her.

"No, you two sit, play games or something. I'll be fine, it will be nice to see if I can remember Grandma Marie's lasagna recipe."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. There is a computer upstairs in my room if you want something to do, or there are some books in the living room, the basement and some of my favorites are in my room. Alice and Edward could probably help you find them." Alice and Edward nodded their heads along with me as Alice took off up the stairs, into what I assumed was my bedroom. I just giggled and made my way toward the kitchen.

He wasn't kidding, when he said there were ingredients, they were all there. Right down to the brands that Grandma Marie used. Someone was exceptionally thorough. I set to work quickly, browning chopping, blanching, crushing, stirring. Everything from the béchamel to the tomato base was a family recipe, all of which took time. I didn't mind though, Charlie loved it and I loved making it. It was one of the few recipes that I was able to master, and cook with Grandma Marie.

"Lasagna, aye?" I heard Edward say behind me as I worked.

"Yes, Lasagna." I agreed as I finally finished the tomato sauce, all that I had left now was to layer everything, and top with a mixture of cheeses. The fun part. Mozzarella, tasty and a little bit of Parmesan and Romana to finish.

"You know, Lasagna, just happens to be my favorite dish." He said in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Well now, I wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Cullen, now would I?"

"No I don't think you'd like that, see Mr. Cullen can be a little grumpy when his food comes into play, he taunts, like a cat and then _pounces._" His voice dropped with almost every word he spoke, till it was the most delectable whisper ever. It had me wanting things that really shouldn't be coveted in a kitchen.

"Hmmm... now what would you do if I told you, Isabella-Marie, is more of a dog person?" I asked after a minute of collection. He was getting under my skin and he knew it too.

Edward's hands started slipping up my waist, my shirt rising slightly, allowing his fingers to trail against my bare skin, making me shiver as goose flesh broke out. "I would just need to make her see light." He kissed the back of my neck, sliding his nose up, as he peppered kisses behind the lobe of my ear.

"It's a harder task then you'd think." I breathed, though my speech was slurring.

"I'd beg to differ." He protested before licking behind my ear. I groaned, and thank you, someone, whoever it was who sent Alice in at that moment, because Edward definitely won that round.

"Stop it, Edward; make a salad or something so your hands have other things to do. Poor Bella, you can't help it, but damn you Edward, I am getting hungry and that lasagna smells great and thanks to you and your libido, it's still not in the oven."

"Thank you." I smiled which received an eye roll from her, followed by a head shake.

Thirty minutes later, everything was coming out of the oven, including garlic bread Edward decided to whip up. I couldn't remember the last time Charlie's house would have seen so many people, but it was nice, to see it. Everyone smiling and comfortably speaking between one another, we even got to use the actual dining room, instead of the table and chairs that sat in the kitchen, awkwardly. Although Emmett was threatened with the kids table a couple of times.

"Thanks for dinner Charlie, Bella that Lasagna was amazing." Carlisle said again as we walked them to the door. Edward lagged and though I knew Charlie didn't want to, he gave us a minute.

"You know, Isabella-Marie had definitely impressed Mr. Cullen, he's looking forward to being able to repay the favor, and believe me, when I tell you he will." He said cheekily, but lovingly, adoringly.

"Well, Isabella-Marie would expect no less from Mr. Cullen. He'd better deliver though."

"He intends to, and I'd love to extend our farewell, but right now your father doesn't hate me and I intend to keep that relationship intact. Good night, Bella." Edward kissed me quickly, and though the tension that had been there, remained we knew we couldn't act on it, and he parted quickly, waving behind him as he climbed into his car.

"It's real weird to see you so smitten, kid. I don't hate it though, he's got himself a good family. You know you could have done worse. Well, I'm off to bed, G'night, Bells."

"G'night."

* * *

**_Sorry if you're a Jake fan, I myself am JAKEWARD (Hate me for sitting on the fence if you wish), but this story is B & E so someone has to be the bad guy, don't worry he's not the only bad guy in this story. Keep reading if you like this direction, I wouldn't mind reviews, but I guess this story isn't turning too many heads...maybe the summary needs a rewrite.  
Nic.93_**


	8. Twilight

Weeks passed, then months and my life was great. The media blew up though, when they did eventually find the Cullen's, and when they found out I was back. Completing uni, online, was hard. I had to work twice as hard and due dates were harder to make when you're eighteen hours behind, nineteen with daylight savings.

I made it though, I didn't graduate top of my class, but I got my degrees in the end and I couldn't have been happier, neither could Charlie. Edward, well, he and I were so much stronger through everything, we'd even taken to googling ourselves to see what the stories were like today and they never ceased to amaze us.

By now. Now, I'm only talking five months, I'm sure I've had like four kids now or something. I found out, don't wear leather pants, always forgive your friends, and the best contraceptive for Rosalie and Emmett is definitely abstinence. That one, yeah, I am sure I would have been able to live an eternity not knowing that and felt great.

Charlie was seeing someone, Jake is going steady with a girl he met on a trip to Seattle, my Mom still can't cook and there is nothing Edward can't do. He was absolutely amazing. I also learned that if you find the right kind of agent, dreams can happen. My agent, whom I had only given my manuscript to because Edward didn't see the harm in getting the truth out there, got me a great deal. All I did was write the truth.

And it's a best seller now. Go me; Isabella-Marie finally makes her own fortune.

"Bella, come on. Our flight leaves in three hours and we need to get to the airport. Whose idea was it to fly us out this weekend; it's so damn last minute?" Edward complained. I had a book tour in some parts of Australia, because I figured it right, a lot of the book was written about living off the radar, so it seemed right, then. Now, not so much.

"Fine, fine."

"Wow, everything's changed, but at the same time it hasn't." I mused as we drove through the city and toward the hotel. Elezar had kept my room off limits in case I returned and Charlie returned favours all the time too, now I could too, by using one of his function rooms as the location for my release event, for my first stop on the book tour. Nothing gets fans in, and makes revenue like a press event.

"How long do we have before the swarm?" Edward asked.

"Depends, it's two now and the conference isn't supposed to start until five." I answered.

"We might have an hour." I heard the wistful longing in Edward's voice.

_"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, Miss. Bella, but I'll have to drive you around the back, Elezar will meet you there, the front entrance is a mad house, they don't want to bring you into the event publicly for your safety." _

"Or, not." I tried to smile, or laugh, but this wasn't common for me in Australia, I was kind of used to these kinds of things now in the States, it was common, here, well it was my home, my refuge for so long. Media crews and fans screaming my name, well that was weird. Especially fans.

"You two know how to get a crowd here, I can tell you that much. Come on, I'll escort you up to your room so you two can have a little breathing time, Alice is already pacing around like a mad woman upstairs and Rosalie said she wouldn't be too far away to get you ready in hair and makeup."

"Thanks."

"Good, good. You're here. Okay, so as it goes, Bella, there will be a chapter read, followed by some fan questions, I know you like that part the most so that goes for half an hour too, they asked for ten minutes. Emmett is pretending to help with security, but I actually think that he ran off somewhere with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle are floating around with Sue and Charlie and Rosalie should be here."

"And I am, I'm sorry but finding someone to help me lug this up is difficult." She said gesturing to the giant stainless steel chest she had for travelling make up. I laughed myself to tears when I saw who was carrying the chest. Poor Jasper and Emmett. I guess we found them though, two less people to look for when it came down to crunch time.

"Okay, so I need you to hop in the shower, Bella, if we get this out of the way early then it'll give you some time to figure out your answers, or the chapter you want to read. Or we could let you and Edward have some play time, I don't know, but right now, you need to shower, take Edward with you for all I care, but you have ten minutes." As tempting as showering with Edward would have been, I couldn't, we couldn't not with family three doors away. She knew it too, damn evil pixie.

Edward didn't look too pleased, but I still went, kissing him on the cheek as I made my past him.

Did you know it takes me less time to shower then it takes them to just dry my hair? Yeah, it does. Ten minutes in the shower gave them half an hour to _dry_ my hair, they spent an hour styling it once it was dry, fifteen minutes finding me an outfit, ten minutes to find shoes and then another twenty minutes to finish off my make up, and make sure everything matched. It felt ridiculous. Two hours and fifteen minutes, mine and Edward's plan sounded great, but now I would be lucky to spend half an hour with him. Because my craptacular agent, was a Nazi and her sister-in-law, and now my publicist was here. Damn this whole trip to the burning depths.

"Sorry we couldn't find you earlier, we felt like lunch. Bella, dear you look lovely."

"Thanks, Esme. Hey Dad, Carlisle, Sue, glad you guys could all come. Now when does this thing start?" I knew the actual time, but I was guessing I had my own arrival time, why? Because apparently writing a story about your life made you big, so punctuality was when you walked through the doors, not when the press got there. You get paid one way or another, while they get paid if they get a scoop. Alice's words not mine, but, I suppose they sounded justified enough.

"Okay, before you head anywhere. Alice, what look were we going for here?" Rose interjected.

"I was heading for the comfortable, little bit of that creativity in there, and then tying all together with an air of sophistication." Alice addressed, pointing things out from head to toe.

"Okay, so the printed singlet, with the zip down the front—nice choice, by the way, I take it that was our creativity. Moving down, stone wash jeans, cute, so that would be comfort. Military style leather jacket, now assuming you were bringing in uniformity as your sophistication, I would assume that was it. The shoes, well I know ankle booties are in, same goes for open toe, the buckle keeps them casual, you wanted that little bit edgy make up with the smoky eye. Soft lips, kept it feminine. Am I right?"

"On all counts, so you love it, right."

Rose nodded quickly smiling, it took me a little while to realize she was asking me too, but I was quick to agree.

"Great, so we've got the whole inventory checked, can I sit down before this conference, or not?"

"Sure, sweetie, you can sit for maybe fifteen minutes, before I think you should head down."

I grabbed Edward by the hand and lead him into my room; he was quick to flop down onto the bed me joining him quickly. It was nice and easy to just be able to lie with him, have this small little bubble of time where it was just the two of us. I loved him enough to know that the time that we had together was precious, because there were always people out there who will try to ruin good things. And what I had with Edward was definitely a good thing, the best.

I was careful of how I lay next to Edward, but when I was sure my makeup wouldn't smudge onto Edward's clothes, I quickly got comfortable, laying my head on his chest. His fingers were quick to start playing with the lose curls of my hair.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about our future together, you know, after the book tour and everything? I'm back with the firm, but I'm only the paid staff psychiatrist, it doesn't really matter if I stay or go, where do you want to be in five years time, when it's nearly your thirtieth birthday?" Edward asked seriously, I sat up on my elbows and looked at him as I answered.

"I want to be with you, in a house by both of our parents, somewhere off the beaten path, but close to the highway, in case we need to get in and out of the country. I want to have published a novel by then, maybe even a complete saga and more then that I want to have your baby, a little boy, named after his daddy, because I want to be yours in every single way and a puppy. If that means that I have to sign a prenuptial agreement because Carlisle's father wants it done, then I'll sign my life away."

"You do know you make being suave at a time like this seemingly impossible?" he replied.

"A time like what? I answered your question." I said confused, he just chuckled and smoothed my worried brow and slid my bottom lip from my teeth. Chewing my lip had been a nervous habit I'd done since I was a kid, Edward was the only one who ever tried to stop me biting my lip and it definitely saved me a fair bit in medicated chap sticks, that I needed to use to fix the damage I was doing to my lips.

"Bella if someone was to ask me that question, my answer would be like yours. Big house back in Washington, you by my side, a little baby girl, I'd rather a cat over a dog, but if you want a dog I'd rather a real dog over something small and fluffy and I would love to see your name up in headlights again on a best sellers list. Bella I want you to be with me forever because I love you more than the world could know. You make my heart skip beats just being near you.

"You're the reason I'm able to help people with their relationship issues, because I know how a good relationship works. You are my life Bella, and I think you have been since Alice hit you with that Volvo. Bella, I want you to be my wife, to say, yes, and agree to spend the rest of your life with me. I don't care about my grandfather's pre-nup the same way Carlisle didn't. You're it for me Bella. You're my future. Isabella-Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever, will you marry me?" I was crying, a few tears away from blubbering, and as ream after ream of romantic dialogue slipped through my brain, one word slipped from my lips.

"Yes." He slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. White gold, with slanted rows of diamonds, all held in delicate webs of gold, I loved it, it was so Edward.

I kissed Edward; with everything I had, pulling him to me tightly as our mouths melted in a kiss that could put Antarctica under water. Everything about it, reminded me of our first. The passion raw, primal as our tongues fought an endless battle, neither of us willing to submit, though I know he wanted me too. I was straddling his waist quickly as I continued to kiss him, and my god this kiss could have escalated into something neither of us really had time for, but, my mother bust in. Surprising the two of us beyond belief.

"Oh, my God. Please tell me the two of you have clothes on?" She said quickly and quietly her eyes screwed shut.

"Yes, mom, we have clothes on." I replied quickly, slipping off of Edward and hugging my mother.

"Good, I hope you two are being safe too; though I do want grand kids one day, Bella."

"Okay, topic change, why are you here Renee? Bella and I weren't expecting you." Edward jumped in standing up and hugging Renee quickly. They'd met a couple of times and she loved him from the get go. Thank fully, at least Edward was able to have an easy reception from my mother constantly, although now the whole grandchild suggestion was bound to pop up.

"Well I had to come to my daughter's first press release for her very first, and most definitely not last, book signing and reading. I was so excited when Alice rang, she sorted out my flights and –Oh. My. God. Is that an engagement ring?" Renee's topic changed quickly, her eyes typically wondering as she spoke, of course they landed on my left hand at some point.

"When? How? Why wasn't I informed? What did Charlie say? Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Do you have a date? Who is going to be your maid of honor?" She fired out quickly, the rate her questions flew was a sight that could rival Alice's.

"Charlie? Everybody! Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett. Hurry!" Renee shouted down the hall and I nearly fell over, she didn't even let us answer her questions, but thank god international and even domestic customs don't allow Charlie to carry a gun right now, because I have a feeling it would ruin Edward's possible future of having babies; mine too.

"What? What's wrong?" Everybody echoed in stereo, as they raced into the room, the women in heels arriving before the boys. Those things help build up some pretty amazing calf muscles.

"Ring. Engaged. My Baby!" Renee shouted.

"Real romantic Edward, get her in bed, and then just pop the question."

"Shut it, Emmett. This is Edward, you and I both know there would have been more to it than that." Alice corrected, allowing Rose to slap him upside the head first, for good measure I guessed.

"Ring?" Charlie and Esme echoed at the same time. The difference in their tones was obvious, Charlie's reflecting a prior knowledge, paired with a small grief, Esme's more related to absolute happiness and enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Edward proposed." I blushed as I spoke, my eyes still lingering on the ring. It was gorgeous, an heirloom, I could only guess, but the style didn't look like it came from the Cullen's, their jewellery was the same: It always pertained of a family crest. The boys all wore cuffs, the women had a jewellery piece with a crest, Esme's was a bracelet, Alice's a choker and Rosalie's an elegant pendant. I believe Carlisle inherited his father's ring; and one day, after we're married, I'd also have my own crest.

"Finally." Everyone echoed, minus Charlie. Now I wasn't the only one blushing as Edward hung his head slightly, only looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Great, good, about time, congratulations and all, we needed to have started making our way downstairs, five minutes ago. Come on!" Alice jumped in, as she pushed her way through the crowd of our family, pulling me out by the hand. I pulled Edward along with me, as Alice dragged me toward the elevator. Once we got in there she was quick to help straighten everything out and smile at the ring on my finger.

"You're lucky, you know, Bella. That ring was our Grandma Elizabeth's. It meant everything to her, that's why she chose Edward to give it to. She loved, Em, but I think she knew somehow, that the woman Emmett would end up with, would be well Rose. She only met her once too. I guess she wanted Edward to find his Rose, he did in you though. You know he's cherished that ring since he was seventeen years old. I think it looks stunning on you. Perfect."

"I wish you could have met Grandma Elizabeth, you remind me so much of her." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. All the shyness he had in front of the rest of his family gone. Only the three of us were able to make the elevator.

"Yeah, I wish Grandma Elizabeth was still here too, she made being the only girl a little easier."

"Yeah, by starting your shopping addiction. I think if she had known, she would have been more vigilant and less lenient. You used to get away with so much." Edward replied to Alice, their sibling banter making me smile.

"Yeah, you were still the apple of her eye, the jaded artist. I think she thought you were gay, it's probably why she left the ring with you, in the hopes it would keep you on the straight and narrow."

"What?" I laughed as Edward stared at his sister, absolutely shocked.

"You didn't figure that part out? No one I know can play like you, with so much emotion. You used to be PMS-bitch when you were younger, up until you found Bella."

"Play what?" I asked confused, I knew Edward was good at a lot of things, and he had a crazy passion for music, in all of its forms.

"Play what? Oh my gosh, Edward you haven't played for her yet, she's your fiancée! Anyway, Bella, you should hear him play, he can pretty much play anything. He's most comfortable on piano, but he's tried his hand at guitar, drums and a few wind instruments, you name it he's probably tried it."

"You're kidding. Why haven't you played for me yet, Edward?" I wasn't sure if I should have been offended, or, well I couldn't quite figure out what I should have felt. Hurt, maybe? It was definitely sitting there somewhere.

"I never had an instrument on hand, and when I'm with you, I don't need an instrument to say how I'm feeling. I can just speak my mind, and you never judge." He practically vowed, stripping me from all the hurt I had once felt.

"You two are too much sometimes. I need to know this now, before we get down there, so I can tell the press, are you going to respond to relationship questions? Edward are you going to be back stage or in the crowd? Will you walk her down there? Answer now." Alice spewed out, looking at us.

"I'll walk her down, I'll wait back stage though. Bella, I'll leave the relationship stuff up to you." Um…

"I'll just see what happens, if they notice, I won't lie. If they bring up Edward, well I'll figure it out. I think I'll be fine, and hey you're all here, if something goes bad, I'll be fine right? What's the worse question they could ask?"

"We'll soon see." She cheered as the elevator doors finally opened and we were greeted with a plethora of people. Staff, media, representatives, the odd all access fans. It was only a book, a small autobiography. The turnout seemed extravagant. My life wasn't interesting; it was seven years of Sydney life, and seventeen years of being Isabella-Marie. I am so surprised no one saw me as schizophrenic or something, I mean come on. I saw me and society me as two different people.

"Love, come on. Just be confident, I'll be with you until you're needed on stage. If you panic, remember who you are. If that fails, remember Isabella-Marie. Quickly, they're early." He finished joking. The star is never late, the rest are simply early.

"Okay." I said quickly, trying to be calm and confident. Not easy when you're trying to walk in heels, two inches higher then you'd normally wear.

"Quick. The Emcee has had nothing to talk about for nearly ten minutes, I let you two play for too long." Okay, so now was the time to breathe, walk smile and cling to Edward for dear life.

"Isabella!"

"Isabella-Marie!"

"Ms. Swan!"

The amount of people crammed into the room was huge. I had figured a decent—classroom sized turn out. There were easily two hundred people in the room and I could imagine the carpal tunnel, my poor phalanges were doomed to soon have to suffer.

"Everybody, lets welcome Isabella-Marie Swan! For her first press junket for ' Twilight', an autobiography, of her life living under the radar and growing up in the public eye." With that as the only introduction, Edward kissed my lips before he pushed me off toward the stage.

In front of everyone, every lose nerve kicked in. It made me wish that I had been allowed to have a drink, just a quick nip. This was my reality, well the beginning of it.

"Um...Hey." I started, hoping it was the right thing to say, it's not like I had a prompter or anything. It was one of those be who you are, say what you feel moments. And to finish quoting the good doctor, because those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter.

The crowd cheered though, so I took that as a go ahead, Alice was kind of screaming a long with them so that couldn't be too bad.

"So, I take you've read my book?" I paused, looking around at the full-to-capacity function room "Wow, big number. So how many of you enjoyed the book...?" The screams were enormous, it was a biography, though it may have been filled with the witty banter and usually dry humor I possessed, people seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Well, thank you. Thanks heaps, now this time, you've all answered my questions, I'll answer yours." I let the stage clear so my new emcee—Alice, could step up and start fielding the questions. What I didn't know, was that questions had already been asked, well audience members had already been asked if they had anything to ask. There were so many names in the small barrel Alice was guarding, and my face must have been something from a comic book, because people laughed. A lot of them.

"Okay, hey everybody, some of you know me, some of you don't. Some of you probably started putting things together in your mind, let's just say those Volvos have some good brakes and we'll leave it at that." She joked, and even I had to laugh at the little pixie as she used the charms to work the crowd.

"Now, should we get this show on the road, easier now, right?" she paused briefly while the crowd screamed out. I smiled, I couldn't help it, and as I looked over toward Edward who was leaning on a partition that lead behind the screen doors, he was smiling too.

"Okay, well, I have a question from... Hayley Mathers, what's your question, Hayley?" Alice started, drawing a small tag from her barrel.

_"Um, hi, I was just wondering, you know, why you decided to originally get your degree in business to begin with?" _A small red headed girl asked into the microphone held by one of the security members.

"Well, I thought at the time, that doing something for my father and my family, was right for me. But as the years passed and I graduated, I kind of knew I was wrong, Charlie did too, he didn't hate me for it, and encouraged me to continue working through school until I found a degree I liked, and I did." I answered honestly, reminiscing on the years.

The rest of the questions continued like that, that is until of course I was asked a question by a press member, I didn't quite know who she was working for, but she definitely knew how to put a person on the spot.

_"Hi, Victoria, I'm here with Volturi presses, and though I did have another question lined up, I think I'll ask the question that we all want the answer to: are you currently in a relationship with Mr. Masen Cullen?" _Me and Edward never hid our relationship, nor did we speak out about it, we saw no need. There had been plenty of speculation though, most people thinking that we met after I graduated, that was until they read my book, but that book stopped at my accident. Which gave them plenty of room to speculate, but I suppose there was no time like the present to finish this.

"Sure, I'm in a relationship with Mr. Masen Cullen. His sister is my agent, his mother's my publicist, it'd be hard not to say we were in a relationship." I couldn't help myself; the truth just seemed so boring. I figured it was better to just leave them guessing, maybe I'll send them a wedding invite—or not.

"Well, now I think that wraps up our questions. If you all want to take a quick break, Isabella-Marie will read us all a chapter in ten minutes, and then we can start our signing." Alice managed to get out before walking behind the partition and doubling over in laughter. Edward was already there.

Thank fully everyone cleared out quickly, so I was able to step off stage and laugh with the rest of my family—everyone else having headed backstage as the room filed out for recess.

"Classic Bella, I think you'll have them asking you two for a while, now though. God, the look on her face, and did you look at the blonde guy with her and the kid with the dreads. Damn. Way to piss off someone's consultants, I bet they were going to be paid big for getting some scoop." Emmett cheered, picking me up and spinning me around in his beastly hug.

"I couldn't help it, she just looked so smug. You don't mind, do you Edward?"

"Not in the slightest, because I get to do this, whether the public know or not." Edward said before grabbing me by the waist and pulling into an ice melting kiss. His tongue met mine, our lips danced frantically and Alice all but ripped us from each other, well, Alice and Rosalie.

"Spoil sports!" I whined.

"Fine, whatever, you just dodged a brilliant question about relationships, and then you two are a few pieces of fabric away from getting it on right here, with people slowly filtering back into the room. I'm sorry. My bad. Please continue." Alice defended, and like always she was right.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry. How long do we have before I'm due back?"

"A couple of minutes pick out your chapter. Edward come with me." Alice walked off quickly, her brother trailing behind her, with his head hung in shame. What did he do?

"Damn Bells, way to get Teddy in trouble. Oh, well he brings it on himself. You should pick your thingy, I'll see you soon." With that Emmett left, Rose following to take her spot in the audience again. I felt sorry for her, she was missing her girls, I couldn't blame her either, and they were the kinds of kids who grew on you. Even me, and I hated anything small and slimy and messy and snotty. That was how I saw all kids before Edward and the girls and everything my life had become.

I had to shake everyone off as I headed back up on stage, this part was easy, all I had to do was read. It was my favorite chapter too. _Fire and Ice. _The part of my life when my past and future came together in a pretty hectic collision. It worked out in the end though and I was given a healthy pool of water.

The read flew by effortlessly, my voice slipping in and out of my pathetic takes on others voices. It was simple and me; Isabella-Marie and Bella becoming one, in front of hundreds in an audience and Millions on television. Alice may have forgotten to mention the live feed, explains why she was so paranoid about what I wore.

The signing took forever though, but for the most part, I was able to kind of hide my ring. Nothing like being right handed. Finally though, after half an hour and what I'm sure was the beginnings of carpal tunnel, it was done. Well, one down, ten to go. But it was okay, I had a week before the next one. Then I had two more, inner Sydney, Parramatta Westfield's, then, two in Brisbane, one further down in the gold coast.. Three in Melbourne and two in Perth, then it was back to the states, I only had one press session there and for that I was happy. Touring Oz was fine, but the States, I didn't have the patience. I wanted to take a holiday with Edward for his birthday, which thank fully fell a day after the end of press, which was perfect.

When everything was finally finished though, I screamed, happiness pouring from my every pore and ran to Edward—not the brightest thing for me to do, but I needed him. The second he saw me though, he was ready. Arms extended and a brilliant smile on his face I quickly returned, before jumping up into his arms and kissing him with everything. He spun me around and hugged my tightly before putting me back down and just holding me.

"You know, I hope the next ones aren't that long."

"Why?" I questioned him. I already hoped for that outcome too, but I was curious all the same.

"Because waiting for you, while everyone probes you for information. Well that was horrible, cruel and unusual punishment." He whispered pulling my body virtually flush with his, "and because, with them around, I couldn't just do this." He warned before pushing me up against a wall and kissing me, he held me in place with is hips as he roughly pulled my knees up around is waist.

Everything about Edward's moods could be told through his kisses. If they were hungry he was normally worked up, if they were tender he was normally being emotional, when he was combining the two, well it meant for great weekends.

Edward lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist tighter as his mouth continued to dance with mine. Our bodies were pressed tight, each labored breath he took, I could feel and it was probably the same between me. This kiss was a massive build-up, one we'd needed earlier, but we were rudely interrupted.

My back was pressed hard up against the wall as Edward supported my weight in his arms. I had never been happier for pants and his gym training then I was at that moment; although a skirt would have also been very, very pleasurable. My hands were in his hair while his roamed my body, coming up empty. I could feel his frustration, it was mine too, but we couldn't do much here, we could have been disturbed at any moment—but maybe that was the draw.

"Bella? Bella, where are—Oh my god, seriously, I need to get better timing." Came my mother's startled voice as she rounded the partition, effectively ruining my fun with Edward again. I wanted to growl and scream, but I didn't I slipped out of Edward's grip, albeit on wobbling legs, straightened out my clothing and looked at her.

"Mom, hey." I tried to greet normally, but you know, catch me once, no fault, twice yeah, shame on me.

"Gosh, Bella, seeing you two like that, it's a wonder I don't already have grandchildren." I choked trying to breathe. She couldn't be serious, we had clothes on! We were making out—rather heavily I suppose, but we were in a public place, fully clothed!

"Okay, anyway. What's up?" I was still mortified, but she was my mother. The very woman who screamed, are you being safe the first time I even spoke of Edward. We'd barely established a relationship at that point and she'd assumed sex was involved; Bella Swan, eternally mortified because her mother thinks she's easy. That was a headline.

I wish.

The boy was far too noble for his own good. I felt as though I would combust so many times because my need for him could be so bad, but then he would always—_always_ stop. Come on, I was twenty-four, twenty five in a few months and he wouldn't give me the one part of him that I had been longing, for so long.

"Well, we were all about to go out and celebrate. You know today's success, your engagement, I was coming to get you; but I am sure if you two would rather stay in, I can tell them I couldn't find you." Edward and I were on the same wavelength as we both said we were coming. I may have even seen her face drop, almost as if she wanted grandchildren. She was only forty-three, why the rush?

"We're coming Renee, what time is everyone meeting before we leave?" Edward asked, his thoughts probably traveling down the same path as my own.

Kids.

Sure down the line, but right now, we hadn't even walked down the aisle, which meant kids weren't coming anytime soon, Rose and Em would be closer to adding a fourth head to their bunch then Edward and I were to adding one.

"We're meeting in the lobby bar in ten minutes." Renee said, winking before she left. Edward and I just shook our heads and followed her out. We headed over to the bar, we figured someone would be there by now, and they were. All of them, the time was probably given more to Sue, Charlie, Renee and Phil, because while Edward and I headed straight for the bar, Renee went upstairs.

"You two disappeared fast. Hope we weren't interrupting your evening plans." Jasper joked, while Rose and Alice held in giggles. Emmett seemed oblivious as he stared down at his phone in his lap.

"Nah, we were just hanging out backstage." Edward replied, clearly deflating some of their humor, while Emmett started cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?" We all screamed at him.

"This dog's playing the piano right, it's really funny. He's bigger than the piano."

"Why did you marry him?" asked Alice shaking her head, Rose looked as though she was going to answer, but instead she just shook her head.

"Bella, you were great up there today. See maybe the extra school helped you. Doesn't it feel so much better to do something you love?" Charlie beamed when he walked in with Sue followed by Renee and Phil. Carlisle and Esme had just closed their tab when we were all seated.

"So, we paid for the first round." Esme started, "and we all know what we're celebrating tonight. So without further ado, Bella welcome to the family and congratulations on your first live, press event for your book. We're all so proud." Esme finished, everyone cheering and clapping along with her as we finished our drinks.

The table broke out into applause which I couldn't help and blush that is until I realized it wasn't just me they were cheering for. Elezar was heading over toward our booth with a cake, it was littered with candles and sparklers and iced messages of congratulations. It was probably the sweetest thing that I had seen in a while.

"Wow, thanks. Everybody. This is too much." I tried to say humbly, but they heard nothing of it and clapped and cheered some more as they pressured me into blowing out the candles. I blew them out quickly, but as I pulled my head back, a small hand—Alice's stopped me, as she pushed my face into the cake. An action that was quickly followed by snap after snap, from god knows how many cameras my family had out.

"Alice, come here. Come on, so I can _hug _you." I turned around looking for the pixie, who had already taken off with crazy stealth. Bitch!

Edward came up to me and I could tell he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" I tried to say pissed, but the humor didn't escape me. I was walking frosting at the moment.

"Well, my little sister managed to perfectly transfer my name across your forehead in icing, that's all."

"You're kidding?" I asked seriously, but his face said it all. Wow! I would have looked like a walking billboard for my fiancé.

"Not this time my, Love." Edward said, helping wipe the icing from my eye. He swiped a bit from my nose which I was quick to lick off and my god that was great icing. If only it wasn't on my face. I realized that the cameras still hadn't stopped clicking. It pretty much left two options, my family was snap happy—it couldn't be completely discredited, or we were having a paparazzi ambush.

"Just when you think you get used to this, you realize you'll never get used to it." Mumbled Sue, she'd never been one up in the media scene. She's known Charlie her whole life, well however long she'd lived in the rez.

"Well that makes two of us." Mumbled Phil. He'd caused a bit of stir when he started dating my mother. Now though people have given up on them or so I had thought.

"Anyone still feel like going out to dinner, I'm sure I could pull a favor and ask Elezar if he can ask Carmen to deliver." Carlisle offered, as security came in to take out the paparazzi.

"Definitely staying in, we'll head up to my room." I enthused as everyone started getting up, Elezar was already back over to our table with a damp towel that I handed to Edward, he was quick to wipe my face clean of the icing, kissing my nose before we thanked Elezar and headed upstairs.

"Dinner should be here in about half an hour, I think we should check out some of the feeds from today, anyone else think that too?" Alice chirped.

The room was in unanimous agreement, as Alice grabbed my laptop and had lists of all the broadcasts that happened today. Most of the prime time Australian stations had a broadcast, Ten, Seven, Nine 9, I was shocked, I would have been happy with something like ABC, but this all felt extreme.

"Okay, now do we want to hear Bella reading _Fire and Ice, _again, or do we want to hear the questions again?"

'Questions' was the verdict again, so we listened to the whole half an hour of questions, from Hayley to Josh, who had asked probably my favorite question: 'What made you want to write a story about what you went through?', I had hoped someone would ask that, I didn't think anyone would but, he did. And I answered him honestly.

"I wanted to let people know, that being famous or in the limelight isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean people around you, your closest and dearest friends, sometimes aren't who you think they are, and the help people give you sometimes always has strings attached. I want people to see not just me, but other heirs and celebrities for who we really are. I don't know, I just saw it as a story to be told, even when I was writing this though, I didn't think people would be that interested, that was all you guys." People cheered and whistled after that answer, but I figured that much would have been obvious, if anyone had ever bothered to read my acknowledgements.

"Room Service!" came the humble cheer from Carmen as she walked into the room pushing a tray over flowing the delicacies from her restaurant. She'd been close with the Cullen's about as long as Edward had been in diapers, hell, they even called her family. Another member I was more than happy to except into my family, which grew more and more every day. Much like Rose and her belly, she was already six and a half months pregnant, I'm sure if she'd known back when I met her she would have laid off the shots, but apparently she was going fine with her pregnancy, I mean she cut everything out of her diet now, which I guess made up for everything; although I hated her flying.

She didn't even bother checking with the doctor for the sex, she told us she was having another girl, which she was both happy and sad about much like Emmett, but I am guessing it was for different reasons. I mean Emmett probably always wanted a little boy to teach football and stuff, and Rose already had that for her girls, but I think she wanted a little boy so that he could help look after the girls. And Emmett wanted to be able to have a boy to help carry on the Cullen name, a task that would go down to me and Edward if Emmett only had girls.

I did kind of want a boy though, a mini Edward absolutely void of me and my imperfections. Red hair and emerald eyes, angled features and an awe inspiring pout.

Edward Jacob Cullen, after the two men in my life, excluding my father, who are probably the reason I am the person I am today. Even though Jacob and I did have our differences not so long ago, he found a woman in Renesmee, who is a million times the person I could be, and he deserves that much. Someone who can love him with everything they have, that was what Nessie gave him.

Like what I gave Edward and him, me, in return.

* * *

**_Um, Ta daa! I was actually going to post sooner, but my exams pulled me away. But they're done now, absolutely and completely and I never ever have to back to school again. Yay. Thanks for reading. Please review. Please. I don't see too many, and I really wouldn't mind knowing how you feel about this, plus, I have spoilers for what's to come in review replys, as some may already know.  
Hope you enjoyed._**

**_P.S, anyone looking for a new series to read, something with action, wit and a strong female protagonist, check out Rachel Vincent's Shifters, series. 6 Books, I read them in about three days or so and they are amazing, I don't say that about many books either :). _**


	9. A Black Day

"This is the last kid, I'm ever going to have. I can promise you that, you want a son, Emmett go fuck a whore!" Rose screamed as her contractions continued, they were so close now I was surprised they didn't have her pushing by now. I was more shocked than anything too, she actually had me in here, I mean sure I was out with her, she was dragging me out of the house because she thought I'd go mad. I'd been working hard on my first fiction piece, so I hadn't been doing much else but writing. Trust Rosalie to fall into labor looking at shoes. Lucky her water didn't break though, I wouldn't have even known she'd gone into labor either, well if it wasn't for the 'Fuck that Emmett Cullen, getting me knocked up so I can't shop!" Woman's' got the looks of an angel but the mouth of a sailor.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" I asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I had twins without drugs, I'm sure I can handle the one without them." She replied, her voice taking on its usual tone as she spoke to me, but her eyes still held daggers for her husband.

I thought it was weird, I mean, I knew Rose wanted kids and stuff, but seeing her in labor and the way she was chewing Emmett out, you'd think it was all his fault. It takes two to make a baby.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'll need you to push soon. Okay?" Rose huffed in agreement, clearly over having to wait for her husband and the rest of the family, this kid wanted to come out now. Did I mention she was chewing Emmett out in theory, his burly ass—her words, not mine—was currently in a big corporate meaning and he couldn't accept any calls. Unfortunately though, it was the same meeting Edward had to sit in on for Rose, and it required the rest of the Cullen's, bar Rose who they gave time off, because of how close to due date she was. If only they knew.

"Bella, remind me to kill my husband!" Rosalie screamed before the doctor urged her to push. Ew. So much blood, my head was spinning and I was having trouble just breathing. I didn't want to leave, I had to be there for Rose, but god. I sat out of view, offering Rose my hand and focused on just breathing through my nose and the small whiff of alcohol in the room. It was enough to drown out the rust and salt.

Finally though after what felt like hours, a small cry broke the chaos—or maybe added to it, as the youngest Cullen grandchild was born, on September seventh, 2015. A little boy with blue eyes, dimples and tufts of black curls.

Ryan Cameron Cullen. Eight lbs. poor Rose, 40 cm long, perfectly healthy and just like Emmett in every way. Except his eyes were closer in color to Rosalie's then Emmett's, but the likeness between the two of them was uncanny.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Came the voice of Emmett as he barreled through the door with flowers and a couple of pink balloons. "I just got the message, everyone else is still parking their cars. I am so, so sorry Rose, I would have been here if it was possible, you know that right?" He looked so miserable, he deserved it, blood made me sick, yet I had to sit through his wife giving birth because he was in a meeting.

"I know, you couldn't help it." Smiled Rose as she kissed the baby in her arms, Ryan was swaddled in soft blue hospital linens that made him look tiny, but gorgeous all the same. He'd already eaten and was asleep in Rosalie's arms when Emmett barreled in. I was shocked he didn't wake up again, but maybe in the womb he'd grown used to the muffled sounds of his father's voice.

"Thanks for understanding baby, how is she?" Emmett's sight of the small blue bundle was obscured by me, something I hadn't noticed until he'd mention the baby as a girl. I was about to move but Rose grabbed my hand. _"Take him." _she whispered. I didn't get her, but I took the swaddled Ryan from her capable hands, handling him gently with my inexperience—thank god he was fast asleep.

Rose further shocked as she sat up straighter, offering space for Emmett on the bed. The way she was kind of pushing me away from Emmett and shielding him from Ryan, had me thinking she was trying to surprise him, so I took the hint—a little slowly—and moved off, using my body to keep the baby from Emmett's direct sight. Thank god, he was still worried about Rose's temper so walking over to the door was easy. I didn't dare leave the room though, I tucked myself into a chair, my back to the couple chatting, while I faced the door.

I could hear the whispers of conversation:

_"Are you sure everything is okay, Rosie?" _was, Emmett's first question.

_"I don't know how to tell you this, Emmett."_

_"Tell me what?" _his voice was panicked, the complete opposite of Rosalie's composure. It would have thrown me off too; pissed me off probably just as much.

_"It's about our baby, Em." _she continued, her voice the essence of calm.

_"Rosalie, stop skirting around the issue. Please, just tell me?" _Emmett was a tear away from breaking down, it was hard to contain my laughter, but I had to. No point being in on the know when you can't laugh at the less fortunate.

_"Valerie Joy Cullen, is actually, Ryan Cameron Cullen." _There was a pin drop silence, before a girlish scream tore through the room as Emmett ripped Rosalie from her bed and was spinning her around in circle.

"My, God, Rosalie. Were you trying to give me a heart attack. I thought there was something wrong with my baby, but then you tell me I have a son. You have made me an even prouder father." he vowed, kissing her chastely, an affection that wasn't lost on me, but it seemed so tame for the most physical couple I'd ever met. They were public about it too.

"Where is he, can I see him!" Alice screamed as she burst through the doors, carrying about half the gift shop in her tiny arms.

"My son, can I hold him, please. Bella?" Emmett asked, ignoring his sisters' outburst. Rosalie just sat back down smiling.

I handed him over quickly as every new edition to the room 'ooed' and 'ahhed'. There were 'he's beautiful' and 'he looks just like Emmett', even Charlie had input when he turned up, 'poor kid,' I believe were his words as he drew some heaving laughter from the room. The newborn sleeping through it all, while his sisters were nosy trying to figure out the excitement. They were still a little too young to get the concept of the new bub.

Eventually though, after Rosalie was too tired to deal with her husband's antics _and _the family, she cleared us out of the room, well wishes and sweet dreams leaving everybody by way of departure, before we all headed back to our homes. I went home with Charlie, but I knew Edward would be over at some point. He'd taken to a Tarzan role, of climbing up the dilapidated old tree out front of our house and into my bedroom most nights, something I'd been extremely grateful for.

_September 12th_

"Bella, you're turning twenty-five you have to do something!" Alice tried again, arguing a point I really couldn't care less about. Next year I'd be twenty-six and she be claiming that as epic too. Edward had warned me, and now as I fought this battle for the umpteenth time, I knew I had to trust him.

"I don't want to do, anything. It's my birthday, shouldn't my wishes be followed?"

"Not if they're unreasonable. Bella, come on." she pleaded, normal tactic she took when she couldn't get anywhere.

"No. It's final. I don't want any fuss, or gifts. I just want to have a normal day tomorrow." I didn't stand around much longer, I knew her next move about as much as she did. The pout, the doe eyes, the lip quiver. It could break those stronger than me, so I had no choice but to walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"You don't really think that'll work, do you?" Rose asked from a seat at the dining table, where she sat burping Ryan. The twins each in a high chair, Emmett feeding them some kind of custard.

"I'm hoping it'll work."

"Nice try Bells, but birthdays, graduations, even new seasons, they all call for a party for the little pixie." Emmett laughed.

"I asked her not to, isn't that enough?"

"Bella, I think not. I asked Emmett to wear a condom and look where we are. Cullen's, though you love them to death, well once their minds are set. Noting changes them." Okay, that was over share, but I figured she would have been right, she'd known the Cullen's since high school and she'd been with Emmett pretty much since then.

"What about a Cullens' minds set?" Edward asked as he walked over to the fridge, he grabbed out two bottles of water. He started drinking one as he tossed the second one over to me. Bad idea, but thank god, Emmett has quick reflexes, he intercepted the bottle shaking his head as he reached over and placed the bottle in my hand.

"Bro, you threw it. Come on, Bella can hardly see straight as it is, did you plan on injuring someone?" Emmett teased his little brother at my expense. I just smiled at Edward and sipped the drink.

"Bella, mind telling me why Alice is contemplating dismantling my car?"

"What?" I almost screamed, "Why would she do that?"

"Not sure, I hoped you could tell me. She just stormed out the front muttering something about, _Bella, _and _Twenty-five, _I can't be sure. What did you do?" he was smiling as he spoke, I even laughed as he pulled off an almost pitch perfect copy of Alice's voice.

"I—She. She wanted to throw me a party tomorrow, but I don't want one. I don't want any fuss. But she doesn't get it. I told her, more than once too. She won't hurt your car, will she?" I couldn't be responsible for her hurting Edward's car, he loved them. I would feel horrible if she did anything to them.

"Nothing too bad, if she gets a hold of Emmett's key, I'll have to hide them, but don't worry, Love. If you don't want to throw a party tomorrow, don't let her bully you into it."

"But your car?"

"It can be fixed, or replaced. Bella, if she knows what will make you cave now, the rest of your life will be like this."

"But—,"

"Bella, Love. If you just want to stay home tomorrow and just sleep in or read, then that's fine. If you want to hijack a boat, I don't care, as long as you are happy tomorrow." He walked over to me and kissed my nose, while I heard Emmett pretending to gag. I just shook my head and we walked out to Edward's car, which was still fine, Alice on the other hand was nowhere to be seen; but her car still sat in the garage, next to Emmett's jeep. Two good signs.

"I'll take you home to Charlie's, Bella. Would you like me to stay tonight?"

"Yes, I may not like people to fuss on my birthday, but I would like to wake up with my fiancé."

"I think I can make that happen. Just give me a second, I'll drop you off, then I'll move my car, try to keep Charlie's mind at ease."

"I'll see you upstairs." I replied as I climbed out of the car and walked inside. I could have laughed when a note sat taped next to the phone:

_Bella,_

_Spending the night on the rez. Billy's having a get together with the pack._

_Maybe I'll see you there, _

_Charlie_

I threw the note out quickly, and headed upstairs. I knew there was a little something Charlie left out. He was going to be spending the night with Sue, not Billy and he'd been staying there a few nights a week as it was. He had the audacity to not let Edward and I share a bed under his roof, and I'd been an adult for a while now, and he just takes off to the rez to spend the night with Sue all the time. Yeah, I'm not seeing any hypocrisy there.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I replied, having forgotten I was supposed to meet him upstairs.

"No Charlie?"

"Nope. He's spending the night with Sue, which means..."

"We have the house to our selves, while your father gets his love on?" Edward joked, eyebrows raised.

"Ew. Well now hearing 'father gets his love on', used in the same sentence as 'house to ourselves', ruins any hopes of anything happening tonight, Edward."

"Well, I could always change your mind." his voice was cocky as he sauntered over, his eyes suggestive and his smile crooked.

"And how would you go about doing that?" I tried to act composed, to seem unaffected by Edward's passes, but who was I kidding. I couldn't lie so I definitely couldn't act.

His hands were quick to grab me by the waist as he pulled my body tight against his, I tried to keep shuffling backwards; but the kitchen was small and quickly my back met the counter and I had nowhere else to go. Fucker!

His hands slipped down my backside, trailing further down my thighs were they tightened and before I knew it, he'd picked me up and sat me atop the kitchen counter. _Charlie's _kitchen counter. Before I could voice that though, his mouth was on mine and his tongue was breaking through the hopeless barrier of my lips.

His tongue was rogue in my mouth, teasing mine, sliding along the roof of my mouth and tickling my teeth. It was a torturously hot kiss that had me wishing I could get carried away, but we were in _Charlie's kitchen._

Focusing on that gave me enough strength to grab a hold of Edward by his mess of hair and pull his lips from mine, though it took a lot of effort.

"_Edward...stop." _I wanted my voice to be firm, but it was nothing but a breathy whisper.

"I can't see why. I'm rather enjoying myself." he replied before pulling my hands from his hair and holding them loosely in his while he started kissing me all over again.

He was infuriating.

I tried to pull away again, but it was hard with him holding my hands, so I just turned my head to the side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, his words broken up with small butterfly kisses along my neck.

"_Charlie's...kitchen." _was all I could manage to say, but I guessed it was enough because he stopped and rested his forehead against my forehead.

"Wow, major mood kill, Bella." Edward sighed, lifting me off of the bench as he helped right me on my feet.

"Wouldn't you feel the same way if I was sitting up on Esme's kitchen counter?"

"Yes, but I don't ever think we'd get that far, my family is far too nosey for their own good. I also don't think I could ever do that because I am sure the twins were conceived on that counter, which seriously grosses me the fuck out. The whiplash of drunk confessionals from Emmett are enough, most of the time, to scar you for life."

"And now I am also officially scarred. I don't think I'll be able to eat from that counter again." I winced, the mental image a little too graphic for me.

"Don't worry it's sanitary, Esme made Emmett replace it when she found out. She also threw a lifetime supply of condoms all over his room and took pictures of it. "

"Why did she take photos? What did Carlisle do? How did they figure out that was when she got pregnant?" I asked, my curiosity far stronger then my being grossed out.

Edward was quick to reply, "She mainly took the pictures for Alice, because I think she was away with Jasper or something and god it was funny. Carlisle tried to be the disciplinarian but after what Esme did, he was too busy wiping tears from his eyes to punish him. They were both doubled over in hysterics when Rose told Em she was pregnant a couple of weeks later, Alice was home. See, he kept telling her she was lying and to stop playing the prank because it wasn't funny. She was so pissed she nearly ripped his nuts from his body, her exact words, if Alice's eavesdropping was correct were: 'You better man the fuck up, accept the fact that you fucked up, knocked me up and now you've got a kid on the way...get it?'

"I think he said yes, or cried, she's got a vice grip on his balls normally, but I assume the literal sense is much worse, 'good' was the last thing she said before she went out shopping with Alice. Carlisle and Esme found, Emmett, like an hour later, he was in his room rearranging furniture because he wanted be prepared for the baby. Carlisle and Esme were in tears because the first thing they said was: 'Well shouldn't you be doing this at your house?' he started crying after that, and through his tears they managed to get a 'No, because I'm scared to go home alone with Rosie.'" I had tears streaming down my face I was crying so hard with laughter. It was belly-aching, side paining, body trembling laughter that nearly had me rolling on the floor.

"What...was Rosalie's, reaction?"

"She rolled her eyes, called him a pussy and told him that he'd needed to do that to their spare room, but if he wanted to do both, more power to him." Typical Rosalie answer. She never apologized for being her, she was either a lover or a hater and your fucked if she hates you.

"Edward, why haven't we had sex yet?" I asked out of the blue, the question escaping me before I could put much thought into it. I was kind of shocked when Edward broke out into laughter.

"Bella, I tell you about my brother getting his wife knocked up, I suppose they were both twenty-six and they'd been married for like eight years, made it inevitable, and the question you ask is why haven't we had sex?"

"I just, it feels like you don't want all of me; makes me feel inadequate, especially when I know you've been around eligible and beautiful women your whole life."

"Bella, it's nothing like that, I promise. It's just that, well, I know this will sound way out of the times, but, I want to wait. I can assure, I want to wait, to have a proper honeymoon. Yeah, it may have to do with my pretty dodgy virtue too, but for you, I want everything to be perfect." Now, it was my turn to laugh.

"God, Edward. You won't have sex with me because you want our first time to be virtuous. This is the twenty first century, virtue and sex aren't exactly mutually inclusive terms. Sex to most is sex, a good root."

"Thank you, you just proved my point. Bella, I love you for so much more than the way you make me feel physically, the way I'm tied to you in every way, is something both mental and emotional. I want all of that, and you to take my name, before we have sex. I mean I've got very little left, I have sinned, far too many times to count and nearly every sin at least once, including deaths."

"Don't be melodramatic, you can't take blame for any of the deaths you're trying to claim. They weren't you. Did you give them guns, did you take them up to buildings, were you the reasons some people in the world are too fucked up to raise kids right? I know that it's in your nature to feel that kind of responsibility, but those aren't your deaths Edward. I doubt you've coveted anything Edward."

"Are you sure, I coveted you. I wanted for you so badly it hurt, you weren't mine to want for either. I mean as far as most people were concerned, including the media, you were Jacob's and that didn't stop me from wanting you."

"Stop being silly! I love you, what we'll have will be so much more than sex. Why does when we do it matter?"

"Because there are so many things, that by slate of others hands, I've not been able to do right, or properly, I don't want our first time together to be like that. Don't you see? Our whole lives have been the gossip or entertainment for so many people. It's constantly affected our lives. I want this to be just us, no one else. I mean they already managed to find out our wedding date and the location. Please, just let me have this."

"Hard sell." I moaned.

"But you're sold?"

"What choice do I have? I'll just have to wait for you, I clearly can't do anything without you. So I'll have to wait, but I am telling you now, next time I ask to be married _before_, my twenty-fifth birthday, don't ask why, just say yes. You know, because that would have been a very nice wake up or good night tomorrow." I said, concluding my plea with one last tactic. _The guilt trip._

"If only Alice hadn't stepped up as your agent, she could have planned a wedding and you could have been Mrs. Cullen this time last month." Damn, he was good. For everything he had an answer. That was so unfair, the way he was so able to manipulate my wishes.

"Fine, well if I'm not getting any tonight, I'm going to go to bed. Your mood swings are giving me serious whiplash."

"I didn't say I didn't want to, just that it would be best."

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me, I'll be in the shower." I walked upstairs, trying to be pissed, but preferring caution over drama, as I scaled the stairs and grabbed my bag of toiletries before I jumped into a steaming hot shower.

I let the water encompass my every inhibition as I slipped into a stupor of soap and cleansers, as I methodically carried out my typical nightly bathroom routine. I could only stall so long in the shower, so when the water began running cold and the pressure felt more like rain then a constant stream I got out, and dried off, slipping on a pair of my older torn up pyjamas I used to enjoy wearing back in Sydney.

I walked across the hallway and into my room to see Edward waiting in the darkness, in the rocking chair he'd waited for me in the first night I'd returned home. He was silent and I couldn't make out many of his features, but I could almost guess he would have been sitting there, smile crooked, eyebrow cocked as he took in my torn up clothes. It was what he normally did.

"Never saw you as the tantrum throwing kind of woman, Bella."

"Yeah well, never thought having sex with my fiancé would be so difficult."

"Never thought fighting my side of this argument would be so difficult. Almost reversed."

"Ditto." I replied still frustrated, in more ways then I enjoyed admitting.

Nothing in my life could be simple. Sure, I found Edward, but that journey wasn't really that simple. Think about it? My leg was seriously fucked up for nearly two months, sure the pain wasn't that bad, the worse hung around for like two or three weeks, but my leg, well I never thought it would be the normal color again.

And, let's not forget my break down, why did I break down, well I was having issues believing Edward's actual fondness of me. I didn't trust who he said he was, and then at some point I thought I was a monetary conquest. Yeah, when I brought that up, I'd felt like the biggest fool to realize the money in his family had been there since the sixteen hundreds. It was kind of like the equivalent royalties associated with a duke or a barren, barring royal privileges, you know they have money, and its old hard earned money that has value far greater than anything that can be made today.

Me, well I was more of the whole Hilton girls analogy if you will, though the money was equally hard earned, it was all people saw me for. I didn't mooch off my parents though, never would. Charlie hadbrought me up that way—not to say they were brought up wrong, we were just brought up differently. So maybe I was in more of an Ivanka Trump scenario, but then where would that have put Edward?

This was fate I suppose, a long journey of twists and turns, sometimes you'll ease around a corner, with finesse and grace that the sports car you're driving should possess and the next corner you'll make a real fuckery of yourself because you got distracted, over-steered and you got a pretty painful outcome in the end.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked after some pretty tense silence, something that I only noticed because it was so uncommon between Edward and I. Yeah, because that was another normal thing about our relationship.

"An impasse."

"When do you think we'll get out of this impasse?" I asked, not liking the deadlock our conversation had taken.

"Please, Bella can you please understand. I know that in present times building relationships is more physical then emotional these days, and I get that, I do. But, I wasn't raised like that. My mother and father raised us to be chivalrous and honest, pure. For the most part we tried to be, but I was single for a while, that doesn't excuse anything and I know that, and I have considered just being with you, the reasons, though some of them are true, others are so clouded with lust it's primal. I know I'm not a virgin, but Bella, for you, I'd have waited, please don't test my restraint, please let me at least give you a virgin part of me on our honey moon."

"How can you manage to make me feel bad for wanting to have sex with you, Edward?"

"By no means was it my intention, Bella. I just wanted you to understand. Besides, doesn't it make waiting for our honey moon that little bit better now, Bella." I couldn't see his smirk, but I knew it was there. I could almost feel its taunting presence dance along my skin in provocative moves, just to tease the lusting nympho inside of me.

I didn't reply, I knew I didn't need to.

"Come on, Bella. You should sleep." I just nodded and made to get up, but Edward, remaining chivalrous and childish, just picked me up and carried me to bed, even managing to slide the covers over as he juggled my weight in one hand.

With a quick kiss on my forehead, Edward slid under the covers next to me, pulling me tight into him and spooning me. Our chests fell together in a steady rhythm, a rhythm along with the sweet tune flowing from, Edward's lips, lulled me quickly to sleep.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bear witness to the union of these two beautiful souls in marriage._

_Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, have by no means had an easy relationship, though we sympathize with them and the scrutiny people so readily give._

_These two people are here today and they are ready to prove to the word how deeply love can really manifest in the entire being of your soul mate, and it is now, that I ask you, who gives this woman to this man?_

_Charlie stood from his seat at in the front row, Renee standing already teary eyed with him as she grabbed his hand, they both presented me and the minister continued._

_The vows had come and gone so fast I almost thought I'd miss them, so much so it was with great pride I was able to hold myself tall and look into Edward's eyes as I whispered 'I do'. Silence fell until Edward repeated his vowels, not until rings were slid onto fingers and we were told to kiss._

_"Bella?" Edward kept repeated as he peppered my lips with kisses._

"Bella, Love, Happy Birthday. Come on, Wake up."

_Birthday? I just got married._

"Isabella, come on, it's time for breakfast." his voice coaxed again, penetrating my marital bliss.

Breakfast?

"Wake up!" He repeated again before I heard the sound of porcelain being slid onto wood, before a body was pressed up tightly on top of mine, and long limber fingers began stroking my sides, making me squeal in laughter as my eyes wrenched open to glare into Edwards.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." he sang before quickly kissing my nose and jumping up off the bed before he grabbed my plate and handed it to me.

"Breakfast in bed, for the birthday girl."

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have." I thanked, tasting a small bite of the pancakes laid out before me; Buttermilk, absolutely mouthwatering. I moaned as my mouth practically orgasmed the food was that delicious.

"So Bella, I may have—,"

"No, you didn't have to, I didn't want anyone to get me anything." I cut him off, I knew where he was going, but he didn't need to. I kind of wished that I'd never told him my birthday, but then again, I don't think you can marry someone if you don't know something as simple as their birthday. Damn logic.

"Bella, why is it that you don't enjoy receiving gifts? I don't understand."

"I have nothing to give in return, you, give me enough just being with me. The concept alone still seems so unreal, but the thought of you wanting to give me more than that, that's greedy."

"Bella, you give me everything, just by breathing. I would never ask more of you then that, well that and your love."

"Edward." I was trying to get him to see my logic, I mean, I could give him nothing in return except my love, because though both of us did have money, our lives weren't materialistic. Yes, they may have been filled with material possessions, the things that mattered most to us, though some of them may have come with hefty price tags, were all family oriented.

Our homes, gifts to our families, some of them may have been heirlooms that we'd each had to buy back in order to keep them in our family. The Cullen crest of Edward's family and the Swan ring in mine. That ring was a bitch to track down. Someone had stolen it from Grandma Marie when she was admitted into hospital, she passed soon after, and we spent years tracking down the ring, because my Grandma wanted for it to be given to my mother, the woman she saw as the love of my father's life.

"What if, it's not a gift. If I can promise you I didn't spend a dime on it, would you accept it?" He pleaded, pulling my tray of food away from me. I pouted slightly, but he didn't give it back and held it away while I pondered his question.

"No money, what so ever. You'll even give me your credit card to prove your point?" Why was I so worked up over this, money wise, I could always return the gesture, but what good was it?

"Bella, I'll leave my wallet here. My license is in the car, so that much doesn't worry me." He made to leave and immediately reached out to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going to get you your gift. Besides Charlie'll be home soon, I would rather not be here when he gets here, it'd be for the best." he said quickly, not even making to get his wallet as it sat on my lamp table.

"How long are you going to be?"

"You won't have the time to miss me, I'll be back, Love." He kissed my forehead quickly before he left, leaving me to a silent breakfast in bed.

Waiting seemed droll as I sat in bed, so instead, I got up. Cleaned the house for Charlie and even put on a load of washing. It was nearly an hour later when the door opened and Charlie walked in, I was expecting to see Edward, or even a happy smiling Charlie, but the face that greeted me was dead.

His face was devoid of all emotions, it was even as though his laugh lines had left him and the person standing before me was a man carved from stone. His emotions were slate, looking at him had me in tears.

"What, what's wrong? Charlie! What's wrong?" He shook his head and then just held me, holding my body together like it was all he knew how to do, like it was all he could do.

"Stop this, just tell me. What's wrong?" I cried into his chest, I didn't know why I had already started crying, but looking at the despair in my father, tears felt like all I could offer him. They were all I knew.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so very sorry." he whispered, his voice strangled as tears fell down his cheeks, pooling in the strands of my hair on the top of my head.

"Stop saying that! Why—why are you sorry? Who?" but the second I said it, I knew. He was late, the most punctual person I'd ever met, was late. It was because of me too. He wanted to get a gift, for me. I didn't want one though. I wanted him and now where was he?

"Bella. It's Edward." With that, I collapsed. My whole world went black as I felt disconnected to everything. I felt no pain, I felt no sorrow. I felt nothing. I lay devoid of all senses, floating into an oblivion, because as at that moment. I had no future. I had no reason to be and to live, because all that I had wanted in life, was gone.

* * *

**_I was going to wait to update, especially consider I got no reviews last chapter, but I decided to just do it. The sooner the whole thing is posted the sooner I can get on with other projects. Enjoy.  
Nic.93 _**


	10. Payback

"Charlie, please calm down. She'll be fine. Her mind is just protecting itself, she's had a lot to process you know." I heard Carlisle through my haze.

"You didn't see her Carlisle, she won't be Bella, when she wakes up. She won't be anyone, if he doesn't pull through, we'll all lose her too. Of all days. I think I could kill the three of those wretched people, what have we done, to not even have the chance to have normal lives." He sounded so wounded, I was hurting him too, I was hurting everyone.

"She'll wake Charlie, any second now. It wouldn't surprise me if she can hear us now, but be gentle. She'll still take the blame when she wakes up. I can assure you that much." Alice was there, her brother. She needed to be with her brother not me, they all needed to be with Edward, except me. I was the reason he was in hospital.

"You should be with Edward." I stirred as I fought my heavy lids to speak to everyone. Once they were opened everyone smiled, like they'd been scared I wouldn't open them. Why did they care about me, Edward was injured and he was here somewhere, yet they were in here worried about me. He was their brother, their son.

"Bella, we can't sit in with Edward right now, he's gone into surgery." Esme said, grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles along the back of my hand, much like Edward would.

"What can we do then? He needs you more than I could. It's my fault he's here, no one else's. It's all my fault. Why couldn't he just listen to me, for once?" I cried into Esme's chest as she pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, unless you were driving the van, it wasn't your fault! Edward will make it through this, you need to know you couldn't have stopped this Bella. He was hit pulling out of our driveway, he was going back to you. You can't take responsibility for actions outside of your control Bella. You know the dangers associated with media attention, you know what close calls are like and so does Edward. He's in bad shape Bella, but he's still alive."

"I told him not to get me anything, I told him it wasn't necessary, he gave me him. Why didn't he just listen? We'd be at my house, he'd be feeding me strawberries and kissing me and wishing me a happy birthday, but now."

"Bella, stop this. He'd have gotten you something either way, you telling him not to spend money made him drive home instead of to a store, but he'd have done something like this. you can't take any of this on yourself. You love my son, you know him well. He's stubborn and likes to give with every part of himself, this couldn't have been helped. Now, calm down sweetie. He'll be out of surgery soon, Carlisle will pull some strings so you can go in okay?" I couldn't speak, I had nothing to say, so I just nodded my head.

Alice was quick to help with making me feel better as she hopped up on my bed and started wiping the tears from my eyes and kissing my cheeks. They were all so understanding, but why? I wasn't even a part of their family, not by marriage, yet. They always went out of their way for me, even Jasper and Rose.

"Bella, we've got to be strong okay. He coped a blow to the head, there's no brain damage or anything. It just looks really bad. He fractured his collar bone though—on the right side and his leg got a bit bruised, they think he only managed to roll his ankle though—'how?' I have no idea. Can you do this, Bella?" Alice asked after she fixed my appearance.

"Is there a lot of blood?"

"No, he's bandaged." She replied quickly. They'd never seen first-hand my reactions to blood, I'd managed to avoid most blood related falls—though that doesn't mean I haven't fallen, I just haven't bleed.

I nodded to myself, and almost as if she figured better to ask, Alice just grabbed my hand and led me down a few halls, that is until she stopped at a door. The blind was pulled down on the door, but something told me what I was going to find on the other side. Edward.

He was going to be bandaged and bruised, I wasn't even sure if he was even going to be awake. Would his hair be the same? Would he sound the same? What was he going to look like?

"Bella, go in. It's only you, he'll want to see." I hesitated, I even closed my eyes before I opened the door, but open it, I did.

He didn't speak, and he didn't move, but he did look peaceful. Sure, he was probably drugged up on some serious sedatives. But I did know that right now, seeing him sleeping peacefully was so much better than being able to talk to him, while he was in pain.

Looking around though, I hated seeing him in the room. It was plain, white, sterile. Chords and machines swayed and beeped, pumps operated and little light was filtering through the room. It wasn't the kind of atmosphere that I ever pictured someone would get well in. What could plain hospital branded linens really do to help speed recovery? Bore you so much that you want nothing more than to get well so you can leave? That's all I saw.

I couldn't believe everything that had panned out today. We'd started the morning off, even ended last night on good feet. I mean sure I found out I would have to wait until the honey moon before we could have sex, but it could have been worse, right?

But at least he was still here, alive and breathing. He was battered and bruised, Alice wasn't kidding about that. Glass had left a map of cuts and scrapes along his left cheek, but his lips managed to be left unscathed.

He was wrapped tightly under the blanket, so aside from his arm held in a sling I didn't know how his body faired, but I assumed it was good, he was lucky. Very lucky.

_"Bella?" _Edward whispered, his voice pained me to hear. It sounded fragile, not out of place considering his bandaged state, but it didn't make it easier to hear.

"Hey."

"I guess I didn't come back right away. Sorry." He joked, his face lighting up magnificently as he smiled, only to drop and falter quickly as he winced.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." I replied, trying my damndest to remain positive. If he saw through me, like he so easily could, he didn't let on.

"You already have something in mind. I can tell, but, can I give you my gift first, it is still your birthday, Bella?" Damn. If only he'd managed to lose that in the accident, but it made sense for me to accept it now. He got in a car crash, getting it for me. Denying him now would be like kicking a puppy. Ruthless and heartless.

"Come on, don't give me that look. In my pants pocket, the left side, it's in there. It'll be in a velvet pouch." he directed, pointing towards a small pile of his clothes that were laid out on one of the plastic chairs. Items were missing, namely his white undershirt and his socks. I could see small traces of blood, but they'd browned and didn't really smell so they didn't bother me.

I searched through his pockets, quickly coming into pocket with loose change, before I felt the small tied velvet sleeve. I didn't try testing its weight or anything, I just slid in out of the pocket and walked back over to my seat by Edward. I placed it into his right hand, which got me a look, an 'are-you-serious?' look. I guess he just wanted me to open it.

I took it back, hesitating pulling the draw strings, but as he made to help, or maybe force, I opened the back and up ended its contents in my palm. What fell out made my breath catch. Out slipped a thin white gold chain link bracelet, adorned with the most beautifully cut crystal I'd ever seen. It shined even under the fluorescent hospital lighting, light reflected off every faucet illuminating the room in a kaleidoscope of colors.

"It's too much, Edward." I tried but he caught my hand in his good one and stopped me.

"Fasten it Bella, it's yours." He smiled, looking at me deeply with his emerald orbs, I was sold and though it was still reluctant, I fastened the chain and watched the bracelet shine. It was absolutely beautiful and I could imagine it would shine even in the most subdued of lights.

"It's beautiful Edward. Stunning."

"It's yours forever, Bella, much like my heart is yours, and yours alone." his voice cooed as he slid his hand behind my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was chaste and sweet and had me wishing the circumstances were better and he was my husband.

"How long are you going to be in here, and what were you in surgery for?"

"I was in surgery for my arm, they had to put in a bracket, just to make sure it'll heal properly. Which seriously going to make flying a bitch. I might be in here a few days, maybe a week, it depends on how long it takes for me to get over everything, I think they wanted to monitor my brain activity to make sure I don't have a concussion or further swelling. But, it's hard to know, I feel so out of it. Carlisle probably asked them to make sure I wasn't in any pain, but I just feel stoned."

"Well it'll be a story to share one day. The day uncle Edward, or maybe even, Daddy, got stoned trying to give me a birthday present." I joked, wrapping my hands around his good one, kissing his cheek softly.

"One day, I'd like to hope so." he drifted to sleep soon after our conversation, I think I did too, because the next thing I knew, it was about nine o'clock and Alice was creeping into the room with a couple of bottles of water and a tray stacked with food.

"Well you two are a sight. Bella, you have a big red line from sleeping across the railing on your forehead and Edward, well, you were in a car accident. I suppose the good thing about that is we finally got those stalker paparazzo's locked up. Trespassing and grievous bodily harm as a result of negligence got a restraining order put out against them, Charlie filed it earlier and they'll be in jail for three years without parole, they were given five years, so hopefully they'll be dumb fucks in jail and they'll have their parole dates extended. My fingers are crossed."

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't try for attempted murder or something?"

"He doesn't like Edward _that_ much. Remember he's still trying to get over the quick engagement, my bet is he still thinks Teddy, got you knocked up." Alice laughed pulling the food stand over in front of Edward and sticking the tray on top before she opened all of the lids on his food and handed him a fork. I'd never seen her so dotting, but then again, she'd probably be worse if this was Jasper.

"Where do you come up with these nicknames? Seriously, Teddy? My name is Edward. Ed-ward. You were saying my name before Mom and Dad, yet you still get it wrong." He moaned, taking on the tone of a petulant child. A voice he only ever dared using with Alice, probably because he knew the rebuttal he'd get if he used it with his older, wise-cracking brother.

"I thought Edward sounded better, beside how quickly did I start calling you Teddy after that?"

"About two hours later." he murmured under his breath, caught once again, in one of Alice's little mind/word games.

"Exactly. I guess I didn't like your name that much, but hey, you still got named before Esme and Carlisle and I didn't start calling Emmett anything other than boy until I was about four."

"Four?" I questioned, not quite able to help myself. I mean come on, she didn't call her oldest brother by his name until she was four.

"He was a prick as a kid. He used to try and get me to play ball games, which I must admit I was good at, but they bored me and I always beat him. At two, I was screaming, Al beat Boy, 'gain. Teddy play now too' because he was actually a decent opponent; Emmett was predictable." She was proud of herself, that much was obvious as she beamed thinking back.

"Yeah well, Teddy, beat Al, or we drew. That's why you played me. I think you beat me twice and well, Emmett was probably dropped on his head at some point, or maybe mom tripped while she was pregnant with him."

"Well we still can't completely take out alcohol and nicotine from the mix. Mom never tells us about that time of her life, she was what eighteen when she had Emmett? I still can't believe they both finished college and managed to raise us, Carlisle was still going through medical school when mom had us. Who knows?"

You learned new things from these people every day. I mean I knew Esme looked young, maybe a little older then us, that's seriously how good she looked, even Carlisle. I couldn't imagine Esme being anything other than the Matriarch I'd always seen her as. I mean, she was kind, considerate and compassionate. I doubt she'd have gambled her children's futures away, especially her oldest, even when she was that young.

What people the Cullen's were, getting through school with three kids, that was tough for anyone without kids, yet Carlisle got his degree in medicine and Esme got hers for design. They amazed me more and more, here I was too scared to get a puppy when I was going to school, and they raised kids.

Wow, that made me feel a little more insignificant in their presences.

"Yeah well, on a side note, I'm moving to Africa." I tried sidetracking the conversing siblings, my role in the room growing smaller the longer they squabbled.

"What?" they echoed though in complete shock, Alice nearly falling off her chair she was that stunned; something that brought me up short. Had they not seen the movie, yet? I guess so.

"You've got to be kidding, Bella. Why on earth would you be heading to Africa and now of all times? What kind of game are you playing at?" Alice screamed her voice reaching pitches more attuned to the frequency of field mice then human beings. I physically winced from the sound and wanted to kick myself in the face for shoving my foot so far down my throat, from a comment I deemed a joke. Yeah, jokes on you dip-shit.

"I was kidding. It's from a movie, I wanted to say something, and it was either that, 'furry walls' or 'This is the longest Fucking hallway'. I'm not moving anywhere, I was trying to be funny." I defended quickly as Alice's eyes were almost burning off my flesh. Edward looked absolutely cut, like the physical pain he was feeling right now, was inconsequential compared to my poorly executed joke.

"Yo, bro the party is here!" Emmett boomed, his voice a pounding echo after Alice's rage. He was all smiles and screams and he pushed in a double stroller, while wearing a baby sling, where I assumed Ryan would have been sleeping. The twins were out of it too, they didn't even stir as Emmett practically brought a house down with his voice.

It took him a couple of seconds, but he noticed the tension. "Yo, Belly, who died? Alice looks half ready to kill you."

"Poorly executed joke, fucked myself over. You know, no big." I mumbled while Alice continued glaring at me, I could literally feel her eyes bore into my skin, their intensity still hadn't wavered.

"Can I hear it?"

"All I said was, Yeah, well on a side note, I'm going to Africa." Emmett immediately burst into a fit of giggles before returning with, "Are you on your period?" I was probably laughing like an idiot as I tried to get out the last part, "Are...you...fuck-ing...kidding me!" We were both doubled over in laughter as we tried to get some kind of composure back, something that was quick when Ryan started whining, which got the whole room to zip their lips immediately.

"Okay, that is the last time I let you go out with, Emmett. What movie did you two see the other night?" Edward asked, smiling. I figured he was just happy to hear I wasn't actually going to Africa.

"I second that. I don't even wanna know what else they could say. That movie was not PG-13."

"You ever been mind fucked before? Can you feel that? My cock in your head. I'm mind fucking you right now, a deep mind fuck." Emmett repeated trying to tap into his Diddy-Sergio.

Against my better judgment, I replied: "You better be wearing a condom, because my mind is dirty."

"Never again!" Alice and Edward echoed.

"You guys, considering it's my ass on the backburner here, you could at least be quieter. Come on, visiting hours were over about two hours ago. Bring it down would you before—Hey, Dr. Cullen." Seth, the resident who'd let everyone sneak in tried to warn everyone about their noise, but well, here comes Carlisle. If only he knew Carlisle wouldn't have had a problem with this. Poor guy nearly wet himself when Carlisle popped his head in and I know for a fact Carlisle didn't mind too much for policy—well when his family was concerned. He was still probably the best chief of surgery Forks was ever going to get.

"Poor kid. I think he just pissed himself, Pops. Naw, maybe we should have been quieter? He'll be too scared to speak to you for a little while, Carlisle." Alice said wiping a stray tear from her eye, she'd laughed that hard.

"Yeah well, he did have a point. You should keep it down, and Emmett, pardon my French, I was told not to sugar coat this, by your wife: 'You need to get your sorry ass home, your fuck-tard brother will be fine, your dumb-ass self not so sure.' There is more to it, but, I'd really rather not mention the rest, I'd get home if I was in your shoes." Hearing Carlisle curse was so foreign it was like hearing a toddler recite the square root of pie—unheard of and ridiculous.

But it did get Emmett up and out of the room faster than he had breezed in.

"Do you think he'll ever mature?"

"Sure, when pigs fly." Alice replied, fussing with Edward's pillows.

"Well, I'm not sure about pigs flying, but Emmett does come pretty damn close and his maturity is still somewhere back in single digits." Edward joked, wincing slightly as he rubbed his side a little.

"Karmic retribution, you shouldn't poke fun at your brother." Carlisle chastised before leaving the room, with warnings to keep it down. Like we needed warning, Emmett had left now, and I'd been banned from going out alone with Emmett unsupervised, apparently he was a bad influence.

After eating and talking for a while Edward was quick to fall back asleep, his medication weighing him down a lot. Alice left soon after, kissing Edward silently on his forehead, before slipping out the door and leaving me with him. I don't know what had me professing my love for him while he slept, but as his dreams met him in his fading consciousness, by lips spoke on their own accord:

"I nearly died when Charlie told me—no, actually, he hadn't even told me anything. He just looked at me, I actually thought it was you coming back. He looked like death warmed up. At first, I was worried for him. But he kept apologizing and he hugged me. I don't know when I started crying, but I do know that at some point I blacked out.

"I woke up down the hall, everyone was in with me. I nearly had a panic attack. They needed to be with you, they said you'd just gotten out of surgery. God...even the thought, of something happening to you. Well, I don't even want to entertain the idea. But I want you to promise me something. But I'll wait for you to wake up, Edward. I love you." I ended my profession, hugging Edward. I closed my eyes as I held him, trying to pull in all of him, and attempting to catch what was his scent, without the interference of hospital grade disinfectant.

I fell asleep, half on the plastic chair, half hugging Edward, and all things considered it was probably one of the best nights sleep I'd ever had.

It was all the price of fame. My dreams told me. Images coming to me like the opening sequence on E news, as flash after flash of tabloid shots and candid photos of Edward and I flashed before my eyes. I assumed at first I was seeing all the headlines that had been attached to our names, but as the flashes continued things changed.

They no longer were bad and speculative. They were kind. Forgiving, no longer did they tarnish either the Swan name or the Cullen name, but they accepted them. Respected them. My name was no longer thrown around with the words whore and home wrecker, no. They appeared alongside words like wife and entrepreneur.

Edward was seen in spotlights. Musical talents. Directing abilities. Even on screen. My husband's name was going up everywhere, fans supporting him and cherishing him for everything he was and more.

That's how my world wanted to play out. That's how a fairytale worked out. But then again, this wasn't a fairytale and it wasn't Hollywood. This was Forks, Washington.

The hum of a precious melody and the soft stroking of limber fingers against my cheek woke me from my probably epilepsy inducing dream, as finally the constant flash of images and lights stopped, and the pale walls and gaudy machinery accustomed my sight with their foreboding size. I had managed to slip further onto Edward's bed and had my left leg lay kicked over his waist as my head rested on his chest, it took me a while to remember the fact that Edward was actually injured as I peeled my limbs off him and back into my body and sat up.

He hadn't stopped humming and had taken to laughing at me, as he shook his head.

"What?" was my genius reply as he shook his head, giving me a crooked smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Bella. In your sleep, when you wake. Beautiful."

"Yeah, says the guy who was stoned on pain killers and was under anesthesia mere hours ago, let's not forget the mild concussion." his immediate response was probably the cutest frown seen on someone over the age of five.

"Bella, must you test my sincerity."

"I can't trust anything you say as long as you're within these hospital walls, my sweet Edward, because you're drugged up. Stoned as you preferred to call it last night." He shook his head at me and I could feel the hints of held in laughter as his chest vibrated.

"The pain I can handle Bella, that's what the killers are for, but trust me, they do nothing to taint my vision and what a vision you are to wake up next to."

"You know I would say you were trying to get into my pants if you weren't so worried about virtues." He just shook his head and rubbed my arms with his good hand, while he rested his chin on my forehead.

"I thought I nearly lost you, Bella. It's a feeling I never want to feel again, ever."

"I know the feeling." I whispered, if he'd heard me, he hadn't let on and if he hadn't I wasn't worried. It was almost an unspoken thing between us. Pain was mutual, I felt what he felt. We were connected, a bond forged so strongly between us that even in death, the inevitable damnation Edward saw coming for him, we'd stay united. He'd stay mine as I would stay his.

"Good morning, all." Smiled Jasper as the rooms silence was broken and the room became filled with Jasper's southern drawl.

"Now, I have news. Spin it how you like, its news." I quirked an eyebrow as I turned to Jasper, more or less to assess the sincerity of his words. His face was full of life, smiling and happy.

"Okay, judging by the looks you two are giving me, I'll just tell you. Alice is pregnant! You're getting out today too, Ted." Pregnant. Pregnant! Wow, I knew that it was something the two of them had wanted, it was obvious. But they never wanted to have to try for a child, they wanted to be surprised, to just let the natural turn of things happen. Let nature run its course, I suppose. I guess it worked.

Wait... the last part. Edward's coming home today! Sure it had only been one night, but my god, that had been an exceptionally long night. Too long.

"Congratulations, Jas. I know you two wanted kids eventually. I guess the world thinks now is the time for a little Alice, or Jasper. For your sake, I'd be hoping for a mini you, mini Alice would be the poster kid for red cordial and pixie sticks."

"Caffeine and energy drinks too, for your sanity, I hope it's a mini you." I added with Edward as he nodded his head, laughing.

"Well this rules you two out as God Parents." I was pouting and shaking my head, trying my best to apologize, but I guessed the smile on my face made that a little pointless.

"Alice'll be heart broken, you have no one to blame, except yourselves. I guess we'll call Carmen and Elezar. Get your stuff together, Carlisle's signing you out. Laters y'all, we'll see you at the main house, Bella you'll be there too. Alice got your essentials. Charlie's fine as long as you're in the guest room, which is exactly where he thinks you'll be sleeping. Thank Alice." He disappeared quickly and the two of us, well me I knew for sure, but Edward's fallen features had me thinking he was unhappy too. Damn. He knew how to play the guilt trip. I'd have to thank Alice and apologise.

"What are you two still doing in bed. I sent Jasper in here so you'd get ready. Edward, hurry now. Get dressed, something. If you want to leave in that gown, go for it, but I'll guess and say it will be a little breezy." Carlisle frowned as he leaned against the jamb of the door, holding Edward's papers and a small bottle I assumed held Edward's name and some pain killers.

"I'm sorry, _Dad. _I was only in a car crash and just found out my little sister was pregnant. I should be more considerate, where are my manners?" Carlisle just laughed at Edward's outburst, before he gave me the papers and medication and helped Edward down off the bed. He was careful, positioning his arms so he wouldn't brush Edward's bruises or his grazes.

"Delivery for the dumbass, Cullen." Yelled Emmett as a small duffel sailed effortlessly through the air, landing easily in Carlisle's hands. Emmett didn't even greet us though and was gone as silently—well for him—as he'd come.

It took Edward twenty minutes to dress and get ready to leave and the whole time, his efforts seemed pointless as he winced and cussed, moved wrong and then nearly took down a chair when he rested his weight on his injured ankle. It was one of those times I dreamed for a camera.

It was with crutches and happy smiles that we left the hospital, hoping we'd not return for at least six and a half months. But hey, maybe I'd sprain my ankle before than...Or maybe we'll get attacked by paparazzi.

Forks, Washington's small Podunk hospital was bombarded with men and women wielding huge cameras. There were flashes going off every other second, people screaming our names, others screaming obscene scenarios and attaching 'is it true?' to the end.

Is it true? No, we're not splitting. No, I did not run him off the road. No, we didn't plan a secret wedding ceremony that ended up with Edward spraining his ankle and fracturing his collar bone.

He was hit by a car, by a black van as he drove out of his own dawn driveway (how cliché, right?), expensive camera wielding, human life sacrificing bastards who created a problem, when he didn't need one. But no, I couldn't say that, because that was bad press. Verbal assaults were taboo, even directed at paparazzo's, because they knew no better.

Seriously? That was the excuse they tried to pass off. Unless they were raised by a pack of wolves instead of parents, I highly fucking doubt they knew no better, and even wolves have family values. I mean they have pack hierarchy and leaders.

They could try for something more noble. You have mad photography skills, go and get a job as a fucking wedding photographer. Better yet, go freelance. Go photograph for editorial companies, printing presses or something. Find something better to do with your life and something that doesn't, or can't potentially, reap havoc on other people's lives.

Fucking Hell, we're normal people. A little better off financially and opportunistically, but that does not mean we don't work hard. I didn't get someone to write my biography for me, hell, I even went through a rough edit before I even gave it to Esme.

Carlisle and a couple other emergency staff came out quickly, to offer their assistance in getting us away from the foyer. Even Charlie too, as he arrived at the main entrance half an hour later with Deputy Mark's. He was quick to storm through the mass of camera wielding bodies to get to us, and just as quick to start shouting orders. Luckily though, they were obeyed quickly, and everyone started thinning out; I wondered if they realised they were in fact face-to-face with Charles Swan? Probably not.

Charlie and Carlisle both escorted us out to Emmett's jeep, he was sitting in the front waiting for us listening to an iPod when we arrived. His seat was reclined back as he sang along to a song unfamiliar to me.

He'd been smart and just sat, waiting out the whole cacophony, while the rest of us suffered. I couldn't blame him though, or hate him for it. Given the option I would have done the same thing too.

"Straight home, Emmett. I'm not sure if they'll still be prowling around for a scoop. I'll see you at dinner." Carlisle ordered, before shutting the door and heading back into the hospital, Charlie in tow. Emmett didn't say anything, he didn't even tease Edward, a dead giveaway to his mood. He was being serious.

"Those self-righteous, sons and daughters of—,"

"Alice!" Alice was cut off as Esme warned her of her mouth, barely getting her warning in edgewise, Alice was speaking that fast.

"Sorry. But still. What were they thinking? Imagine if Edward, and this is a hypothetical situation, was mentally unstable or something. If they'd come out shouting headlines, what do you think would have happened? Now I am not the psychiatrist in the family, but I would figure something along the lines of a relapse.

"I am telling you now those people have no morals. It makes you wish you could just get them back, somehow. Mom, I'm supposed to host a launch party here in a month. It was fine during planning and all, but what'll happen if they're still lurking around? Our guests will also be attacked by cameras."

An idea struck me quickly when Alice spoke of her launch party. Briefly I could remember many of the names on that list. They were all for the most part excellent friends of mine, Edward too. They knew the Cullen's the Swan's. Mom knew some of them too. That was only if I had remembered the list correctly.

"Alice, who's invited to your launch party? I keep getting that guest list muddled with the wedding one." She looked at me with a curious expression, but answered nonetheless.

"Well, the representing models, you're parents and their partners. Some of our sister company representatives from Denali, well they're really our cousins, Elezar and Carmen will be attending—we bought them tickets so they couldn't refuse. There'll be some investors. But mainly they're all family based guests, even our investors for the most part; Emmett's technically on that list with Jasper, that's probably why you got them mixed up. All that's missing on my lists, that's on yours would be your guests from down on the reservation. Why...? No—you're seriously considering it aren't you. How do you plan on pulling this off?" She caught on about as quickly as I assumed she would and I could see all the gears turning.

"One month?" She questioned.

"The dates set I assumed. We'll just have to email the excess of my guests, but, one month."

"Yes. Everything, for the most part was arranged. Now though, I'll have to contact the florists and the decorators, the caterers too and get everything else set up. I can have you a dress in three days. I can have your measurements taken in one, and all the adjustments can be made in, maybe one day, maximum two.

"I'll have to move the actual launch party though, maybe your wedding date. Yes, that'll work out great. I'll use your venue, and everything that's already planned for your wedding. I'll have to ring the company you hired to do your cake and ask them to change the date, maybe I'll get them to make a launch cake too, you know, so that when the press turns up, they'll still see a cake."

"Let me get this all straight, please? Now, our wedding date, is in a month, here? Instead of Alice's launch party? And this is all to get back at paparazzi for staking out at the hospital?" Edward asked, clapping a hand over Alice's mouth, to stop her. She just nodded and agreed with everything he said, waiting for him to finish before she licked his hand to get him to pull it away.

"Yes. It'll give us a chance to get those Fuc—Fudgetards back. Aren't you excited, Edward. Wow, you should be out of that sling by then too. Perfect. Bella, go play with Edward, Esme, we have work to do."

I shook my head as I walked with Edward up the stairs, I offered him my hand as support but he just shook his head and hopped up _all _of the stairs, putting his right foot down only long enough to open the door of his room, before he hopped across the room to his bed.

"One month?" Edward questioned as I joined him on his bed. I was quick to prop his leg up on a couple of pillows before I lay down next to him, my head resting gently on his chest.

"Yes."

"Why so soon, though you know I can't wait?" I looked at him and could see his excitement, I could even feel the excitement.

"I want them to get the point. You're mine, we're happy and nothing can come in between us."

"For as long as we both shall live?" his face was challenging, but radiated with pure unadulterated happiness.

"Longer."

"Bella, you can't be seriously consider staying with Edward tonight? It's sheer bad luck and I'd assume that with all the luck you have—or lack thereof, you'd understand the necessity." She was glaring daggers at me as she spoke, her hands wildly cutting through the air as she aggressively threw her hands around, so as to address her point.

"Maybe that is why I want to see him, that way, I'll be able to know that he is safe, and him me."

"He's staying on the other side of the house, Bella. The boys are going to be watching him, including Ryan, and all of us girls are staying here. We'll talk, we'll eat, we'll get a little tipsy. Let us do this for you." Her lips were set in here pout, as her eyes plead her case. I was merely putty in her arms, because I had no choice but to obey when she did that.

"Lovely. Now, come on, you'll be in my room tonight, you get the bed. We're all doing this with you. Boys night and Girls night. End of!"

"You so owe me, big time."

"Bella, I helped to plan your wedding in only a few weeks, I gave up my launch party for you and yet, 'I owe you?'" she looked completely cocky, like what she was saying was so right that it was impossible for me to contest. Clearly, she'd forgotten how stubborn I could really be.

"You enjoyed every minute of it and you partially came up with the idea, all on your own. You were happy to pull this one on them too anyway."

"Girls. That's enough, now Bella, you understand that we are merely doing this for you? Please, just let us do this, I'd assume it safe to believe that Edward is far from enjoying himself tonight, I mean he has to deal with, _Emmett_." Esme intervened.

"Fine." I surrendered, feeling like I'd been given the short straw as Alice skipped off toward her bedroom.

All antagonism left me in stride though, as we passed the threshold and into her room. She'd done all of this for me after all. The whole thing looked absolutely beautiful. It was like a Barbie dream salon, a luxury hotel suite and an epic restaurant all thrown into the one room, and she'd done it all for me.

"Thank you." I said by way of apology as I grabbed Alice's hand as Esme went to step around me in the door way. Alice didn't look surprised; she seemly smiled and kissed my cheek, something I'd realized she'd picked up from many formal functions she'd attended over the years. Me being the wallflower never had to pick up any proper societal etiquette.

After endless torture I received from Alice—in the constant form of wax and tweezers, until she'd had no unflattering hair to remove from my body, and the twins had been finally put to bed, it meant that it was time for the real fun.

"Now, we all figured you two can't really wear white for your wedding and all; and normally I would totally avoid anything in regards to my brothers and sex, but, I want to know when you two will make me an Aunt again?" I choked, in every literal and physical sense, my cocktail going down the wrong pipe making me gag and gasp, my answer coming out in a sputtered mix of chopped words.

"Me…Ed—what…I'm…kids?"

Alice was by my side quickly rubbing my back and handing me sips of water, "Hey, calm down. I was just playing, but surely you two have talked about it, I mean I doubt you two have been getting at it like rabbits without protection, right?" her quest to help me failed as her reference to my sex life had me choking on the water. The plus side, water doesn't burn like vodka.

"You two haven't discussed children yet, have you?" Esme seemed crestfallen, but not completely dissatisfied.

"No. No. It's not that, we have. Briefly, but we haven't you know…" I was red, brilliantly so, my face no longer a pale white wash, as blood roared to the surface of my cheeks and spread across like a wild flame. Although, I know I wasn't the only one blushing. Esme, seemed a little beside her self too, as she pondered a response.

"Really? Never? You two are like always all over each other."

"Yeah, well, chivalry isn't dead after all." I shrugged, what more was there that I could say, _'Hey, I've wanted him to make me his since the first time I saw him,' _or how about, _'I was practically standing in a puddle when our eyes met.'_

"I don't know what to say. Never?" I shook my head at Rose as she balked, was it seriously that unheard of?

"I think I would have died, god. You must be so frustrated. There is no way I could kiss Jasper the way you and Edward kiss each other, without getting seriously worked up." Alice gushed.

"Believe me I know, and I know he knows he leaves me hanging too, I've felt it, but nothing. I get left high and dry."

"How do you bare it? I would die of frustration, I mean the few months after kids just about kills me, I think I would have combust if I'd been with Emmett and had nothing for over six months."

"Well, I've had to be creative; I mean I know he's not going to have waited, I didn't and I had actually planned on waiting, but I was drunk—he thinks that by torturing the two of us, we'll be so much more fulfilled tomorrow night. I get his logic, but it's killed me. I mean I never thought I'd be a big fan for sex, that drunken fumble was not satisfying; but he's had me going crazy. What are your thoughts on this, Alice, Rose, Esme?"

"Well, we all know how stubborn Edward can be, especially once he has set his mind on something. This just proves our point. I guess, I think, knowing Edward, he's going for the romance of your first time. He wants you to be so completely wound, that when you two are…intimate, it will be so much more _special_. And now that I've said that, pass me that vodka."

"Mom, do you want a glass?" Alice reached for the glasses, getting one anyway, as Esme just shook her head, grabbed the bottle by the neck and took a long drag, not even flinching as the vodka went down her throat.

"I've said my piece now. Ladies." Esme gestured around the room with her bottle. Using the vodka to eliminate the thoughts of her youngest sons' sex life, I assumed.

"Esme, you're so badass sometimes. Anyway. Bella, I think that in a weird way, it's sweet. I mean, I seriously thought your boy, Edward was gay, Em, told me he wasn't, but what's a girl supposed to think? I don't really think you'll have much to worry about, he wants you that much is obvious, and if you're seriously horny as fuck tomorrow, skip the reception and find a broom closet or something." I watched as Esme took another swig from her bottle and was wondering to myself if she'd even be able to function tomorrow at the wedding.

Tomorrow, _my_ wedding day. The day I would become a Cullen.

* * *

**_Now I had a couple of unhappy people last chapter because I may have left you at an evil ending. I got my kicks from that, so I will give you a happier chapter. Kind of. Now the next chapter topic should be pretty obvious, so if you want to read it sooner, and you're interested in a badass Esme, drop a word or two.  
Enjoy,  
Nic.93 _**


	11. Bliss

"Bella, Dear. You need to wake up. It's your wedding day. Come on." Esme interrupted, my dream coming to a screaming halt as she gently moved her hands up and down my arms.

"Bella, it's for your benefit you wake up now and not in three minutes, when it's Alice here in my place." She warned gently, still trying to jostle me awake. How could she be so lively? She nearly downed a whole bottle of straight vodka, with nothing to chase it. I grunted. The only response I could muster, was a grunt.

"Two minutes, Bella, and she'll be throwing you into the shower in your pajamas."

"No she won't."

"One minute..."

"Mom, if she's not up I'm having Emmett come and get her!" I heard Alice yell from behind the bedroom door. And I was officially awake. No morning is worth being woken up by either Alice or Emmett, it's too painful or humiliating a wakeup call; especially on your big day.

"And, I'm up!" I struggled, twisting my legs in the sheets as I fell out of the bed. Esme just rolled her eyes, and helped to pull me up off the floor, kissing me on the cheek.

"About time you got up Bella, everything is starting to get set up now. The Gazebo has gone up and they have started threading the twinkle lights, I can't even remember how many I ordered—a few thousand I think, but they know where to put them. The florists will be here in thirty minutes and Esme will be down to help them with the arrangements, Rose is helping out with the boys and the alter and you: You needed to be in the shower thirty minutes ago. Now hurry up!" What? Alice came in like a hurricane of orders, she threw them around quickly, no aim needed apparently. She was quick and concise and even though she left nothing unsaid, I still stood there mute.

Shocked?

Maybe, but oh my god. I was getting married. Today. To Edward Cullen (Masen Cullen). And we were going to school the paparazzi in the process and surprise a few guests who RSVP'd Alice's shindig but didn't receive the new invite changes.

"Bella. Shower now, or so help me, I'll get Emmett!" She warned, my momentary lapse lasting too long for Alice as she shoved me through her wardrobe and into her bathroom. I could see my toiletries stacked neatly on the vanity, and a huge stainless steel make up case—the kind that I'd seen being toted around by professionals. Not heiress's, but maybe fashion designers carried them too, because it wasn't the first time I'd seen it, but it looked bigger. Like it got pregnant or had a growth spurt. It looked like it had literally doubled in size.

"Esme, the florists won't be another twenty minutes or so, watch her, please. At this rate, we'll be lucky to have her ready to walk the aisle before the reception." She finished her maniacal tirade, leaving the room before either Esme or I could utter the name, Alice; and boy did I know how much Esme wanted to chastise Alice, but apparently we didn't have the time.

"I'd kill her, if I knew it would get her to calm down. But you and I both know that is pointless. You should have your shower. I mean, Bella, look at it this way, with no hair to shave you shouldn't be too long, for your sake I hope." she gently pushed me further into the bathroom while i quickly undressed. I heard the commotion of small glass bottles, wooden brushes and heavy plastics clambering out onto the granite counters and I understood what Esme was doing. She was unpacking the makeup she thought I'd need—or Alice and Rose needed for me— while I showered. It was either to get Alice off of our backs, or to help me, I wouldn't know. Maybe it was for the two of us. Either way, sooner than normally possible I had finished in my shower and Esme was helping me to wrap my hair in a towel and slip into my wedding lingerie.

As it turns out those sexy, lacey boned corsets aren't that comfortable, or practical and after trying to get into the damn thing for five minutes too long. We gave up on that idea and settled for a beaded sheer ivory bra and thong set. Aside from the fact it was beaded and sheer it could have been just a normal bra.

Makeup was next and without even being called to help, Rose was there. Cosmetics already set up—thanks to Esme, and she was ready. My face was exfoliated than slathered with what felt like reams of makeup, only to have the process repeated. The makeup took about half an hour, but my hair was next. My hair that couldn't and wouldn't for the life of me hold curls properly, was now back in the hands of Rosalie and whatever hot iron or flat iron she was deciding on using.

"Alice!"

"Down, loose. Free flowing yet tame. We want more of a wave than a curl and I want most of the front pulled back. Thank you, Rosy baby." Alice said quickly, only ducking her head inside the door before she was gone again.

"That girl is going to lose the plot soon. I can tell you that much, Rosy baby." I joked earning a tug on my hair. Don't mess with Rosalie's name. Check. I'll store that packet of info away for later.

Twenty minutes later and minimal retaliation from Rose after unavoidable jabbing, I was done. Although, it wasn't what Alice had ordered, but Rose didn't seem to care too much. "Bella, where did Alice put your dress?" Rose was a little panicky as she spoke, more so than I had ever seen of her.

"She had it in her closet, I think. Why?"

She was quick to duck into the closet and check all the racks, I even heard her scream a bit once she had found it. "Because if I don't get this on you in say, twenty seconds, she'll have my ass on a platter for changing your hair." and then I got it. The all mighty Rose was scared of Alice and the imminent reaction to her creative choices. Shit, if I was Rose I'd be worried too.

In about fifteen seconds she'd had the dress on. It was long, it was white, it was something I saw myself tripping over and killing myself in. The lace was gorgeous, lethal train aside. On me, it looked like an inverted calla lily, flaring delicately as it fell to the floor. Pearl buttons—which probably took the longest for Rose to do, travelled from the bare of my back down to just below my tail bone as the train flowed.

My hair ended up being very different to what Alice had _ordered. _What was supposed to be left out was tucked up into a messy chignon bun, with curling tendrils falling lose from the bun. Small sections at the front were pulled back, but left loose and shorter hair fell forward to frame my face in loose curls. I was sure Alice would have approved of that much. She mentioned something about that. I think?

"I think she'll approve. You look—,"

"Stunning." Esme kissed my forehead giving me a gentle squeeze. I was shocked when Renée was through the door next; she kissed my cheek and just held me, swaying the two of us from side to side.

"You look gorgeous baby," she cooed. "If only you're Grandma Marie could see you now."  
"Thanks Mom, I'm happy you're here."

"Bella, you're my only baby girl, where else would I be on your wedding day?" she shook her head. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous? I remember when your father and I got married, I was so nervous your grandmother had to sit and help me breathe. I loved your father though and that's what got me down the aisle. I know how much you love Edward, it's obvious. So obvious. The way the two of you just gravitate toward each other. I don't even think you notice it. Like magnets. Promise me Bella, that you're happy?"

"Happier than you could ever know." I kissed her cheek softly before a soft knock interrupted us.

"I think I should stop calling you Kid, Bells. You look so beautiful." Charlie walked in, his eyes on the verge of watering as he looked at me.

"I'll always be your kid though. I'll just be older and married."

"God, married. You sure you're ready to be made an honest woman, Kid? Is Edward worth it?'

"Yeah, he is." I think I was beaming as I spoke. But how could I not be, I was happy. More so than I would ever completely let on.

"Charlie, do you have the box?" Renee asked as Charlie pulled away from me and started checking his pockets.

"Ha, yeah. Here." he handed a small velvet box to Renée. She handled it so delicately, I couldn't help but ponder its contents.

"This was your grandmothers Bella, and she left it with me. I left it with Charlie, knowing how great I am with looking after things, it seemed right. This is the one thing Charlie and I were ever able to find together, after we split. It's your grandma's 'Swan' ring. Over the years, the eyes lost their shine, so Charlie and I replaced them with Sapphires and we did have to get the ring remolded, but it was worth it. We want you to be happy Baby, so happy, and if it's Edward who makes you happy than we'll love him for it." Opening the boxed I gasped.

The Swan ring.

I know my parents had searched for this ring, everyone knew they searched for it. It was white gold, I couldn't remember how many karat, but it was a lot and it was not plated. The band was thin, tiny. And on top sat a small figure of a swan taking flight, it's eyes as Charlie had pointed out were a deep, dark sapphire and absolutely beautiful.

"You need to look after that ring now Bella, make sure that when you and Edward are older—"

"Much older." Charlie interrupted, earning a glare from Renée, "sorry."

"Like I was saying, it'll be up to you and Edward to pass that on to your children, somewhere down the track."

"Thank you. Both of you thank you so much."

"Good, you're in here Charlie. Renée I think you should go down and take your seat, you too Esme. Bella, are you ready?" at that, Alice's echoing soprano I panicked. My heat started beating much too fast in my chest, the room started spinning and thank god Charlie had stepped out to walk Renée down to Phil, or they would have tried to cancel this wedding.

"Damn it, Bella. Just relax. It's only Edward out there waiting for you to go out and say your 'I do's and become his wife. Shit. Do you have anything borrowed?" Alice calmed me down before freaking out herself.

"Borrowed. No. Does it matter though?" Why would the whole traditions matter, seriously, hadn't I followed enough?

"Of course it matters, Bella. Borrowed. Borrowed. New is the dress or the shoes, hell even the lingerie, I know about the corset too. Blue could be those sapphires on that ring, it's old too. Borrowed. I know, stand right there." She was gone and back in seconds, a white lace garter in her hands. I assumed she was just going to hand it to me to slide on myself but, no, she'd ducked straight under my dress grabbed my ankle and slid it on. Thank heavens Charlie had left the room.

"Much better. Now give me and Rose two seconds to put our dresses on and this show will be on the road."

"You aren't even ready, yet you've been drilling rest of us all morning." Great time to throw my own Bridezilla tantrum.

"Bella, all I need to do is put on my dress, besides we've all had to keep this on the down low, so that the media reps wouldn't click. As it is we've had all recording devices confiscated and they're under the impression that a _very _exclusive show is occurring and only _my _photographer will be allowed to photograph. So please, Bella, I need you to breathe for one minute by yourself while Rose and I change and then we'll be ready." Bridezilla tantrum stopped dead in its tracks Alice was literally only a minute before she'd slipped on her silver floor length dress and was out by my side. Rose dressed identically, handed me my bouquet and also gave Alice hers before she made her way downstairs to start playing the wedding march.

The easiest way to avoid any kind of information leak, is to ensure that the people who are in on the know, that could potentially leak the information, are staff members, family members or somehow related. I mean Rose was the pianist—concert level (turned model-makeup artist- hairdresser), the designer of my dress was one of Alice's protégé's and he adored her respect too much to ruin that bond.

One of Jasper's frat brothers was a world class photographer, well him and his wife—Peter and Charlotte, I think were their names and they promised to do the wedding for free if they were allowed the rights to showcase any pictures they got on their website. We were a little skeptical at first, but then we decided to let it happen. We were getting our way by ensuring no one we didn't want to see got a glimpse, we didn't want to push the envelope too far, I mean we did ask for three months notice before they were published. They did agree though amazingly.

"Charlie, I'm down first. Count to five and lead Bella down. See you down stairs Bella, Edward's waiting." She chimed letting Charlie in before she headed downstairs.

"You look so beautiful kid, never thought I'd be here to do this and right now, all of it seems so unreal. Like yesterday I was holding you for the very first time. Well, that's all in the past. Just remember I love you Bells, and don't forget your old man now that you have a new man. Let's go." I wanted to reply, I really did, But Charlie's little speech had me on the verge of tears and if I'd said anything else they would have been flowing for sure.

"Dad, don't let me fall, please." I panicked just as we'd made the top of the stairs. Alice's was a few paces a head and I could already see the shock on all of the guests faces. Sure the invites stipulated a change in the agenda, but a wedding was not what they would have expected.

"Never." I was squeezing Charlie's hand for dear life as he helped me down the stairs. The whole thing looked beautiful. There were draped silks and tulle, canopies of flowers, twisted columns of vines and hundreds of twinkle lights were acting as our only source of light. It was all beautiful. So beautiful. Alice had out done herself and morphed what would have been the edgy launch party of her _Eclipse_ line, into a romantic fairy tale; and all of it, for Edward and I, on our day. She truly was an angel.

By the time we had reached the foyer landing, people had clicked, well the remaining few who still didn't get the picture finally clued in. Charlie was virtually forgotten by my side as my eyes caught Edwards. He couldn't stop smiling; I even saw Carlisle reach out for Edward's forearm, in what I could only assume was a gesture to keep him still. Charlie's arm through mine was all that was keeping me from sprinting head long down to Edward.

Walking down the aisle, I noticed nothing else, only Edward and the gorgeous smile that spread across his features, a smile that made out that he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Take care of her, Edward." Charlie said finally as he slid my hand in to Edward's, kissing my cheek before he took his seat between Renée and Esme.

The ceremony was a blur, I knew that I would probably never remember what the minister said at my wedding, but this was bad. I mean the whole repeat after me, was probably the only reason I knew when to speak, well that and every time I got lost in Edward, he had to squeeze my hands just to bring me back. Luckily.

I managed to say I do, though, and at the right time, making the proclamation without crying. It was so surreal, like I was merely a floating essence above my body as a pale skinned beauty gave herself away to the love of her life. It was amazing and breathtaking, and with the announcement, that I was now Mrs. Cullen, I was snapped back to reality as my lips met Edward's and we received applause from the audience who were definitely getting more then they'd bargained for when they RSVP'd.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked once I was finally back in his arms. People had been quick to grab a hold of us individually, hounding us about our rushed decisions and the impromptu updates. Well we had no answers, but they still kept us separated for some time and after what felt like days, we were back together and he was holding me tightly to him, as we just swayed to the music playing.

"Say that again." I whispered, scared that speaking louder would break the bubble we'd managed to create in this chaos.

"My beautiful... adorable...and...all...mine, wife...Mrs. Cullen...Mrs. Bella Cullen." He whispered between soft kisses.

"Well, the same can be said for you, my dear husband." he just pulled me closer kissing my lips chastely as we still continued our rather dodgy swaying.

"Yo, bro, can I cut in. I want to dance with my little sis while I can. Before the other guys decided to jump in, I mean come on, you can monopolize her time when you're on your honey moon." Emmett cut in, giving Edward no choice but to step back. He was quick to receive Rose's hand though as they picked up a steady waltz, the same dance Emmett was trying to force me to do.

"Wow, Bella, I knew you weren't much of a dancer, but work with me here please." Emmett joked, as his hulking frame, guided mine through the tradition Waltz gait. He was talented enough to avoid my feet and he might have even made me look good, but he only got the one dance before Charlie was cutting in. I just swayed awkwardly with Charlie, neither of us possessing the skill to keep in time with the music.

I was passed form man to man, each one, important to me in their own way. Dinner was actually a part of the evening that I remembered, or more or less the speeches. As the matron of honor, Alice was up to give her speech, there probably wasn't a dry eye in the house:

_Well, you all know why you got another invitation two weeks ago,_

_Now to the media liaisons who were sent here to catch a glimpse of the new designs, they'll come. They're all done. Promise. Check your mailboxes and inbox's, next week._

_But, still I thank you all for coming here to unbeknownst to you, celebrate my big bro, and unfortunately the last of the Cullen boys to get married. Sorry ladies. But if you had met Edward the way Bella had, I can't say too many of you would be where she is._

_Volvo's, twins, teething and a hopeless older brother and sister-in-law, you'll have a bruised leg—No biggy, as Bella put it and some serious problems. Let's just say this wedding hasn't been the only thing we've had to be stealthy about._

_But today, I thank my brother for being smart enough to not give up on women and the universe, and for Bella, thank you for not pressing charges. And Emmett and Rosalie the crazy couple who I still blame for Bella getting hit, well, I'd thank you, but that bruise took forever to heal._

_Anyway, we love you Bella and Edward. Welcome to the family, can't wait to drag you shopping with me, I hope you love Edward as much as he loves you._

Now I couldn't be sure if people were crying because they were laughing so hard, they missed her fashion show, or maybe because they had to come back here again. Who knows. Either way, it was Emmett who managed to stun the crowd.

_Where to start? I hope you're all having fun at Allie's shindig. No. I know during these speeches we talk about how long B & E have been together and how their love blossomed, but honestly, it was as queer as this will be to hear, beautiful._

_I knew she had his heart somewhere between, 'Who are you?' and 'Where are we going?' Some of you've seen the videos, some of you haven't but, I'm trying to be quick, my brother is probably thinking about finding a broom closet._

_I'm kidding, or so you think…but when it comes down to it, my brother waited nearly eight years for Bella, and now they have each other. Bella's been a part of this family from day one, literally, all that's changed is now there's a piece of paper. _

_I suppose once you've been hit by a Cullen's car, you're stuck for good now, but I think that's what my brother needed._

_I wasn't kidding when I told you my brother waited eight years. Bella captured my brothers eye and maybe even a piece of his heart on her high school graduation, the day Bella was given no option but to flee to try and complete a stress free university degree, well as stress free as university can be._

_My brother turned into a chick, no literally, but in his behavior he became PMS-Barbie and Allie and I really didn't enjoy it. Luckily enough for us it was short lived, but he was never the same care free Edward, that is until eight months ago. All Edward had to do was see Bella, and he knew who she was. Crazy stalker-esk as that may sound, it's true._

_I think that those two getting together after eight years and Bella actually being hit by Edward's rental car is a true testament to the strength of their bond and their love for one another, I only wish they'd met on happier circumstances. _

_Long story short, they fought a few people to get to be where they are now, they had to put up with a fair bit, endure a little bit of pain and put up with the Kardashian's on crack, because that is the kind of family we are. _

_Now with that said, Welcome to the family Belly, We love you both and congratulations." _

Never thought the oaf could be so sensitive.

Edward and I pretty much decided to do our speeches together:

"_Well, where do you want the two of us to start?" _Edward questioned. There was a pause, before we continued.

"Well first off, those of you who didn't know to bring a gift, don't worry. We didn't ask for any. We're sorry if you expected a fashion show, but we do hope you understand."

"_We know we're kind of strange, that's a given, but we hope you're enjoying yourself and that you all know what love is like, because—,"_

"Before we met, I thought love was only in black and white pages and on silver screens."

"_Make sure you treat your partner right, thank you for coming and, enjoy."_

Okay, so neither Edward and I really knew what to say in our speeches, but it didn't matter too much. They all got the point.

Eventually though, after dinner and a shower of wedding cake, Edward and I were back on the dance floor, wrapped tightly in each other's arms as we lost ourselves in the surreal moment.

* * *

**_I ended splitting this chapter because it was just easier for me, otherwise this would have been a very long single chapter. Um...not the best wedding chapter there has ever been, but I hope you like the speeches. Happy Halloween, for those in countries who celebrate Halloween, we don't really in Australia.  
Nic.93 _**


	12. Holiday Inn

_"Bella." _someone called as we swayed, my head resting on his shoulder as he kissed my hair.

_"Edward." _

He didn't react to the voice, he just kissed me deeply and moved us. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss further we were ripped apart; Alice having had pushed her way between us and had a hand to both of our chests.

"It's time to go. Bella, Rose and Esme are waiting up in my room with your change of clothes, Edward, the boys are loading the car now, and your clothes are laid out on your bed. Come on. You'll be spending your honey moon at the airport if you don't hurry up." Edward and I were pushed up the stairs.

"Alice, we're going."

We rushed up the stairs splitting up once we made it to the top. Rose and Esme were quick help me out of the dress, slipping on a mid-thigh, knitted sweater dress, and a pair of flat soled boots, I was instructed to stand still as Rose removed all the pins from my hair, fluffing it once they were all out before she just let it fall.

Edward and I met at the top of the stairs, linking hands quickly before we climbed back door. Everyone was waiting, lining the walls, creating a clear path from the stairs to the front door. They smiled and cheered as they saw us again. Alice and Rose walking behind us with what looked like confetti of some sort. I was hoping it was flower petals though-not quite as painful, or annoying to pull from your hair.

Walking through the cheering crowd I stopped when I saw Charlie, his eyes were red and unbelievably puffy. I was quick to let Edward's hand go at that point and run into my father's arms. He may have finally been ready to stop calling me his baby girl, but there was still a part of me wanting to call him daddy.

"I love you Daddy, so much. Remember that. Look after Sue, bye, Dad." he squeezed me tight as I sobbed into his chest, before kissing my temple.

"Love you kid, now, go enjoy yourself." he pushed me away waving and smiling, all a show, but I'd pretend to buy it for him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward pulled me into his arms as we continued walking outside through the shower of paper confetti.

"I will be." he didn't ask for more as we continued walking toward the town car, Emmett and Jasper, had packed our luggage inside of. We waved good bye from the windows of the backseat as our driver started heading toward the airport. The last image I saw of my family was a united one. My Cullen family, and my Dad and Sue as well as Mom and Phil were all huddled around the porch, hands linked, eyes wet and waving with brave faces. You'd think we were moving back to Australia, not simply just taking a holiday.

Edward and I had decided to take it all back to the country where it all began. Granted, we weren't going back into the bustling city of Sydney CBD, nope, we were heading up the coast to Fraser Island. Where on Fraser Island? Well I don't actually know; because my lovely husband and sister-in-law decided to keep that morsel of information to themselves. Why? Because they wanted it to be a surprise.

I had on the sly tried to check these things out, but all I managed to find were resorts and apartments, nothing that predominantly screamed '_They booked me'. _Everything I searched seemed too posh, or too family orientated for our honeymoon, which seriously pissed me off beyond belief.

"Stop that." Edward broke me from my musings, a small chuckle in his voice.

"Stop what?" I was confused, I'd done nothing.

"Don't be petty, Bella. You're still trying to figure it all out. I can see it now, your cataloging all of the places you'd found when you were looking. You won't find this place because there is no private map that'll get you there. There is no tour guide that'll show you around. Just be patient Mrs. Cullen, this time tomorrow you'll be enjoying yourself, _a lot._ With absolutely no distractions..." he'd trailed off, my body feeling the stirrings of a gentle burn at the very implications of his words. My celibacy would finally end because there is no way, I was not getting my way.

The girls had even given me a small arsenal to ensure it—poor Esme, she'd drunk herself into a ridiculous stupor last night, and yet you'd never have known the next morning. I'm sure she could even give Rose a good run for her money, probably drink Charlie under the table too.

I moved through the terminal in my usual daze, Edward would pull me through it all though, almost carrying me through some points because I was so tired. I didn't even drink anything alcoholic today, it was my solid attempt to be awake when we got to wherever it was on Fraser Island we were going. But I didn't see that happening.

Just as I had predicted, I drifted effortlessly to sleep once I was settled into my seat for the final long haul to Australia.

I woke up as the plane was descending, only to look to my right and see that Edward was fast asleep. His hair was a disheveled mess resting against the window, while his mouth lay open slightly. I decided to torture him a little as I tried to wake him up.

I lay my hand in his lap, my finger creeping daintily along the fly of his jeans while I leaned over toward his ear.

_"Baby, I need you to wake up..."_ I started attempting my take of seduction as I lowered my voice—something Rose had suggested, even experimented on me to prove her point. That bitch was crazy with and without the added inhibition stripper, alcohol.

He didn't respond much, kind of just hissed, but I assumed that was in reaction to the dance my fingers were currently performing along the teeth of his zipper.

I licked the shell of his ear, gently nibbling on his lobe before I spoke again.

_"Baby, I _need _you to wake up. Please. You don't know how much I _need_ for you to wake up." _Why did I need him to wake up again? I thought stupidly to myself, remembering again after I felt the tumble of my stomach as we dropped in altitude. Right. Landing.

This time I got a response, albeit, from the wrong Edward. I frowned this time, I trailed my finger tip up his chest as I peppered soft kisses up and down the nape of his neck. Deciding to wake him up normally, that is until he muttered one word. My name, in a breathy moan.

_"Yeah baby, come on. Wake up. Mr. Cullen, Isabella-Marie has been waiting for you. Open your eyes." _I palmed him again and this time—finally his eyes shot open.

"Bella!" he practically winced as he nudged my hand away, adjusting himself. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Rather loudly too considering how late in the evening I think it should have been local time. Luckily though, most people seemed to all ready awake, more than likely wanting to just get up and just get off the plane. Ditto, though our reasons may have differed.

"Bella." My aroused and half asleep husband whined. _Husband. _I was still having my little internal happy dance. Edward Cullen, a media proclaimed bad boy and man whore, was my husband; a self-proclaimed intellect, romantic and gentle soul.

_"What's the matter, Baby." _I charmed, enjoying taunting him after everything he'd put me through. I felt a little victorious to be honest.

"Play fair, Bella. We're nearly there and their isn't much I can do to you that won't draw attention..." he moved closer, his mouth right next to my lips, _"because you'll feel so good, my Bella, it'll all be so much, you'll be screaming for me to stop." _Cocky bastard, licked the shell of my ear to prove his point, and had me wishing I had a change of underwear. Prick!

I didn't dare look at his gloating face as my stunt had come back bit me on the ass. Hard. He'd probably been awake the whole time. Damn it. How do you school someone who has crazy control?

_You take it from them, Bella._

Rosalie had told me. Have them begging. Something he believed I'd be doing, but I could I pull a role reversal; never had I been much of a dominatrix, ever, I wasn't submissive either-my stubbornness assured that. But I had never tried to be overtly sexy and make them beg. I simply was. Though, I do know, I'd never been good and fucked. I've had a drunken fumble or two, and seriously they amounted to nothing.

No, they amounted to a waste of money to get pissed to lower my inhibitions if what I got out of it was nothing. Thank you Felix Bard; third year in education and a fucking hopeless lay. Yeah, no wonder I hadn't had sex after that. Way to lose your 'V' card Bells. Felix's of the world are destined to end up with the likes of Jessica Stanley's in the world because essentially they can both fuck your life over.

"You ready, Bella?" Edward questioned. I looked around to see were one of the last people to leave the plane. Way to day dream. I just nodded getting up and waiting patiently as Edward handed me my small carry on messenger bag and my laptop— both he and I wanting to have them with us, just in case. Edward grabbed his backpack and we left the plane. I had assumed we were flying into Brisbane, but the fact we were walking off onto the Tarmac meant only one thing. A small airport. Looking around I saw the sign: _Welcome to the Gold Coast. _

We were either going for a drive, or this boy has been lying through his teeth. What am I kidding, I'd married a family who could sell ice to fucking Eskimo's, they'd be able to do the same to me just as easily.

"I thought you said...?"

"I lied." He stated simply not even batting an eye.

We moved quite quickly through the gold coast security. The screening only being a couple of people and a couple of x-ray machines. I was a little surprised to be honest. I figured that a country with such strict rules in regards to their customs—I watched border security too—they'd have more security screenings or machines or, I don't know...

I thought our next stop would be out the main doors, but instead he grabbed me eagerly by the hand and pulled us toward a man holding a Cullen, sign. Edward introduced himself to the pilot, whom I recognized as one of Charlie's friends and we were quickly on our way.

Mark, I think his name was, was chatting quietly with Edward, laughing and smiling. It was endearing to see but also confusing. Why wasn't I in on this joke?

"So, buckle up guys. Off to Cairns, we go." Mark announced as he and his co-pilot started bring the helicopter off the ground.

It took us about an hour from Gold coast to Cairns, though I had no idea where we were going now. I knew it was _not _Fraser Island and the Great Barrier Reef which is where I thought we were going, but as we passed by in the chopper I knew that was the last box ticked off my list.

When we finally landed in Cairns, at about eleven at night—Local time—Yay! But just when you think you're done, you're not. Why? Because I then see my glorious and now quite infuriating husband loading our luggage onto a charter plane. I couldn't even count the times I'd been on a plane today, it was beginning to feel like there had been that many. I mean we were stuck in—I can't actually remember where, for like four hours because Gold Coast airport wasn't available to process our flight. Well fucking done you Cullen kids. I would have rather leave the next morning and spending my wedding night in the only hotel Forks had, to avoid all of this excess flying.

"This is the last one, Bella I promise, and it will all be worth it." he cooed as I snuggled into his chest, my eyes heavy from all the travel. You'd have thought I'd slept enough by now. Apparently not. I didn't even notice we'd actually boarded until it came time and the water plane docking woke me. I checked the time on the display to see it was half past midnight and I sighed. So much broken sleep.

As we walked down the dock, bus boys were quick to grab our bags and load them on a cart, moving them inside of the lobby. Two people who I could only call greeters, because the correct terminology escaped me, met Edward and I, handing each of us a fruity drink as they walked us into the resort. Did that make them our escorts?

I had been around money my whole life, this kind of service too and right now, I felt like the most uneducated person as the simple name of their job titles all escaped me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, a pleasure to finally have you with us; I hope your wedding was spectacular." we were greeted as our _greeters, _moved into a signed staff area. The guys' name was Garrett and though he carried an air of professionalism, his attire was screaming something completely different.

His hair was pulled back in a ponytail using what looked like a leather thong, he wore a simple V-neck t-shirt that looked like it had been purchased at a store like GAP. It did however have his name embroided on it, including the motif of the resort.

_East Bedarra Island Retreat_

_North Queensland_

From what I could see of the lobby, it was absolutely stunning. Everything seemed so unlike anything I had ever seen down in Sydney. They'd received many awards for their intuitive eco-tourism, their service. Everything that could be awarded, they'd at some point been nominated or awarded and from the small part of the retreat I had seen, they weren't wrong. It looked stunning.

"We're ready to take you two your villa, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Announced a young bus boy; He looked like he'd maybe just received his certificate in hospitality and tourism, his eyes still holding the eager sheen of a person who still enjoyed their job.

"Last vehicle you'll be in for a while, Bella. As long as you like in fact, you see they don't have any other reservations until December." I wrapped my arm tighter around his waist as we walked toward a small shuttle, Ben—the bus boy, held the door open, and helped to gently ease Edward and I onto it, before he shut it.

I closed my eyes quickly and was shocked to feel the caress of silk on my face, even more shocked when I felt Edward secure it at the base of my neck.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I panicked, now, when I felt exhausted which was not the time to be pulling tricks on me.

"Relax, Bella, I just want to surprise you. Calm down. It shouldn't be much longer." he was quick to reassure as he began softly massaging my shoulders, applying just the right amount of pressure and in all the right places.

"Welcome to the Princess Villa, Mr. Cullen would you like me to grab your luggage now, or would you prefer I guide you inside first?"

"If you'd start with the luggage thank you Ben, I'll take Bella." I heard Edward reply to the boy. I didn't happen to hear Ben's reply though as Edward had swept me up into his arms and was walking me towards _The Princess villa, _great name really. I tried to hide my mortification. For my honeymoon I was staying somewhere named after a royal title, sometimes, that wasn't always a good thing.

"Please enjoy your stay, and don't hesitate to notify us if there is anything that troubles you about your accommodations. Good night." Ben said after I finally heard him shuffle in the last of our luggage before he left.

Edward had sat me on the bed, but still had not removed my blindfold and as I contemplated removing it myself, I felt the bed compress beside me as Edward joined me, two glasses of Moet in his hands. I could hear the quiet sizzle of the bubbles, as he brought the cup to my hand. He brushed a strawberry softly against my lip, as I sighed parting my lips and just biting into it. If I played a long, he'd take the blind fold off. I thought, until I physically moaned at the taste of that strawberry, it was absolutely amazing. Never had a strawberry tasted so sweet and juicy, a small slither of juice slid down my chin, but Edward caught it. His lips catching the drop as his tongue darted out to taste it.

My previous frustration and arousal returned as my fatigue vanished. "Edward, take my blindfold off."

"Why would I do that, Love?" I imagined his face at that moment. His eyebrow would have been cocked as he spoke to me with a crooked grin, his trademark panty soaking expression.

"Either you do, which I am assuming would be more fun you, or I do, I'd just have to risk poking an eye out as I maneuvered things blindly. Choose?" I didn't know where demanding Bella had come from, I didn't even know I had a demanding, Bella, but right now she was out and ready to play hard ball.

"I see." he whispered before he removed the blindfold from my eyes, and then pulled my glass from my hand.

I gasped as I saw the room. It was immaculate: A panoramic view of the surrounding Islands, a crazy looking glass bathtub. An amazing terrace that overlooked the ocean. It was all I could see in the candle lit room from my perch on the bed, facing the water and my god, was it spectacular. I could see the stars and surrounding islands, and just a pure unadulterated beauty that seemed so ethereal right at that moment that it all felt like a crazy dream.

"It's beautiful," I spoke no louder than a whisper, almost fearful that if I were to raise my voice any louder it would all vanish.

"Not with you here as a comparison." Edward moved a lose piece of hair behind my ear before leaning in and kissing my cheek, his lips trailing from my cheek to my chin, stopping at the corner of my mouth.

"You've got jokes." I laughed, his lips still moving through their circuit and never quite making my lips. It was a strange kind of torture, that had me wanting to just turn my head; but his hand thread through my hair at the base of my neck made that impossible.

"I'll forget you said that." My breath left me in a gasp as his lips crashed on mine, shocking me with their passion. They moved roughly against mine, leaving me whimpering as he pulled me on top of him. His tongue was quick to slide into my slightly parted lips, taking control of my mouth in a way he'd never tried. Everything was rough and fast and had so much of our pent up frustrations that my body was salivating the chance to finally get a release.

Edward was almost sitting in the middle of the bed as he held me to him. My body wrapped around his as I straddled his lap. If I wanted to move from his lap I couldn't see me getting far as Edward's hands were wrapped possessively around my waist. I rocked against him gently, needing some kind of friction. He responded by thrusting his hips and swallowing my moans before they could fill the air.

Slowly though he pulled away, rested his forehead against mine and just stared into my eyes. His eyes were hooded, lust probably the main cause, though there was a darkened shadow too. His breath washed over my face as I looked at him, committing as much of the moment to memory as I could.

"You have no idea, how much it's tortured me to say, no, Bella. To watch you so willing and so needing of me, to make you wait was a masochistic torture. But I promise you now, as my wife. That will never happen again. Come on, let's go for a swim, the water will be absolutely beautiful." and just when I think he'll just take me, make me forget my name, he suggests we go for a swim.

"Where?" I looked around, only seeing water under the terrace. Were we just going to jump off?

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand as he picked up a couple of fluffy towels on the way. We went out the door and he pulled us down a beautiful walk way. The trail was hidden behind a forest of beautiful trees; palms and small shrubs. There were probably a few animals out and about too, but my eyes were set solidly in front of me, on the pale planes of Edward's shirtless back as he pulled me along behind him. He looked back every other step to smile at me, his eyes glowing with sheer excitement.

As we walked I heard the sounds of breaking waves as we continued, and as I got close to asking how long we still had to walk, I saw what looked like another bungalow. We passed through an outdoor kitchen and what looked like a plunge pool, and then I saw where we were headed.

A private beach, settled amongst over hanging rock, and probably some shallow caves. The forest continued to surround everything as soft white waves broke the crystal blue water. The beauty amazed me. Everything about this seemed so surreal.

"Is any of this real, Edward?" I asked as he walked over toward a palm tree, its trunk was completely curved, bowing under an invisible weight. Edward hung our towels on the tree before he shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He looked over at me with an evil glint as he took off his pants and ran into the water. His underwear coming off just before his feet broke through the water.

I tried not to laugh as I followed him in, shrugging off my shoes, clothes and underwear as I ran after him. I couldn't see Edward as I entered the moonlit water. I didn't mind too much though, he liked to play games and I was ready to play just as fiercely as I knew he would.

I wade through the luke warm water, waiting for Edward. He would pop up just when he thought I wouldn't expect him, and though he could probably hold his breath for a little while, he'd need air soon.

"I was wondering how long you'd be." I whispered to Edward as I heard him break the surface behind me. He'd tried to be stealthy, but with their being too much silence, all I had to do was be vigilant.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, _il mio cantante._" his breath was a whisper in my ear, as his tongue snaked out along the shell of my ear.

"You could always make it up to me." I whispered, leaning my body back into him. Every part of our bodies finally touching. The body of water doing nothing to stop the sensations his touch brought to me.

"You had something in mind, Mrs. Cullen." he insinuated with a thrust of his hips, as I gasped.

"Love me."

"Forever." he whispered, turning my body into his as he pulled my legs around his waist and kissed me. His kiss was slow and gentle, love emanating his very being as he rocked us gently in the waist deep water. Slowly though, but surely, he pulled us in further, until my head just cleared the water.

"I love you, Bella, so much." He proclaimed before I felt him complete me. His body joining mine in a perfect union as for the first time since I met him, he fulfilled his every promise.

He cherished my body. He loved my mind. He owned my heart. He worshipped my soul, and as our bodies danced into a fevered bliss, I finally felt the full weight of his love as it crushed my soul in a screaming heaven.

Our honeymoon was intense. Every day was filled with swimming or exploring and every night was filled with Edward, as we took advantage of the privacy and intimacy of our secluded getaway. Never had my life felt so complete, never had my life felt so right, and never had I ever been able to truly appreciate everything that assimilated from meeting the Cullen's that faithful summer day, until now, as Edward and I waved fair well to our private villa and bungalow I knew how much that silver Volvo and the crazy little sprite driving it had truly changed my life.

"Are you going to miss this, baby?" asked Edward as he grabbed both of our suitcases, leading the way out as I pulled the door shut.

"Yeah, but there are some things that I miss at home, more than I could miss here; privacy for us had always been a privilege, but after having finally indulged in it for the first time since we've been together, I miss the thrill of the game. As strange as it sounds. I'm happy to be home, it's been nearly a month, I want to see if Alice is showing, if people found out about our wedding, for all we know they'll be staking out every airport back in the states wondering where on earth we went."

"That's it?" his eyebrow was coked as he turned to me after handing Ben our luggage. I just nodded my head.

"Me too. It's nice, but sometimes, the thrill of being caught is even more enticing."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are you two ready to head over to reception now?" Ben asked timidly, from the shuttle.

"Yes, we're ready." I smiled as I grabbed Edward's offered hand. He helped me up into the shuttle, kissing my forehead as he took his seat next to me.

"You're water taxi is also docked, and the rest of your travel arrangements have also been confirmed." Ben assured as he hung up a receiver and the shuttle took off back to reception.

_"Masen, Isabella-Marie is it true you two eloped?"_

_"Are you pregnant?"_

_"Masen is the baby yours?"_

_"Where did you two go?"_

_"Are you two married?"_

Came the cries from camera wielding banshees as we were bombed at the airport. _Welcome home, Bella and Edward,_ I thought as we just shrugged off the cameras and followed our escorts. Thank you, Daddy C, and Papa Chief for having the foresight to warn the security; though even I didn't expect the barrage of photographers. How could I though? This surpassed every media event I had ever been to, the amount of people stalking the relatively quant little airport was ridiculous, was there nothing else to report on?

"Maybe we should have stayed longer?" joked Edward as we pushed through a crowd of snap happy bastards.

"Now you tell me." I feigned as Edward just chuckled and pulled me tighter into him. The weather back here was absolutely freezing, especially compared to our equator escape. We'd left nearing forty degree (celcius) heat to come home and freeze. Though we both did manage to avoid sunburn, you'd never see our faint tans under the layers of clothing we were wearing. I'm talking jeans, singlets, long sleeve shirts, sweaters and jackets. Thank the very person who invented scarves, gloves and trench coats.

True to form though, the whole Cullen crew were waiting outside for us. A fleet of expensive cars all lined up—illegally in the pick-up island. Edward's Volvo, parked behind Alice's Porsche. I could make out a spiky halo behind the wheel as Alice pretended to be picking someone up. Security held back photographers as Edward and I made our way to the cars, each of them revving their engines by way of greeting. I laughed a little seeing the new introduction of what I assumed was Emmett and Rosalie's new vehicle. A huge Cadillac Escalade, painted a metalic cherry red, with ridiculously large chrome rims and dark window tints.

The funnier thing was I couldn't actually tell who choose the car because the flamboyance was so typical of both Em and Rose.

"About time you two showed up, Jasper is getting ideas about driving my baby. See you two at home, and welcome back." Alice said quickly, flipping Edward the bird as she threw him his keys. He was quick to put our bags in the bag and take off. Everyone followed, the cars leaving from the back to the front, something I'd noticed was common of my family. Edward always lead, the girls would follow and Esme and Carlisle always brought up the rear. It was fun, to watch the way this family interacted, it made me curious about what they'd do if they ever got on a track where their speeds would be legal.

Maybe I could find them something like that for Christmas, it would definitely be an interesting endeavor.

"Welcome home, Bella and Edward. Oh, how much we've missed you two." Esme cried over joyed as she hugged us for what felt like the millionth time.

"Thanks Esme, it's actually nice to be home." I smiled, as her grip lessoned and she kissed my cheek.

"Don't tell me Belly, Honeymoon not quite cracked up to your expectations." Emmett eyebrows wagged as he gave Edward a mischievous grin.

"Hardly, believe it or not, we missed you guys." Edward's hands were quick to grab me around the waist as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. It felt so much easier to _just _kiss Edward now, having all of my frustrations alleviated and then some, it made the tension—sexual and otherwise—surrounding us that was once palpable now bearable.

"So, photos?" I threw my camera to Alice and watched her face light up as she looked at photo after photo; her face quick to giveaway to her thoughts. Like every emotion was singing out loud, her eyes were so vibrant. Rose and Esme joined her too as the scrolled through the memory.

"Enjoy. We'll just put our stuff upstairs." I was just starting to move up the steps when solid arms wrapped around my eyes, someone else doing the same thing.

"Not yet, darlin', y'all got the girls a little sidetracked, but we've got somethin' for the two of you." Jasper said into my ear, but he made sure to speak loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Now, don't be a pain about this Bella, we all have one on the estate, so it's not that big really, so, Alice if you put that blind fold on Bella, Mom if you want to put Edward's on, we can get this show on the road."

"You didn't." Edward dead panned shocking me, just a little.

"What? What did they not do? Or do?"

"My lovely family decided it only fair that they build us a—," Edward's words were cut off as someone clapped their hand over his mouth. "Rosalie, get the duct tape." Emmett shouted and I was trying not to laugh, I knew I should have helped them, but I was blind—and a little deaf at that moment too.

"Ah, uh ah, little bro. Don't spoil the surprise for your bride. Rosalie will be much obliged if she has to knock you out to keep you quiet, and you know it too." Emmett sing songed, Alice joining him as they broke out in giggles.

"Stop picking on your brother, let's just show them so that they don't get too impatient. Jasper can you lead Edward please, I can't trust that Emmett won't lead him into the river."

"Come on, Esme, you know I wouldn't do that." Emmett joked, trying his charms with his mother.

"Nice try, you can bring their bags." Ouch, poor Emmett, got kids of his own yet he still gets told off by his mother. Ha ha, sucker.

"Let's go, bro." Alice lead me by the hand while I assumed Jasper just nudged Edward as we made our way outside and down a trail head—at least I think it was a trail head. I could little feel everyone's excitement as we continued to walk. I was happy I had yet to take off my layers because if I had, I would probably be a walking Eskimo, or icy pole.

It felt like we had walked for nearly an hour before we finally slowed and Alice told me to stop. I did get a little panicking when she slipped her hand out of mine, more so when I heard her footsteps walking off. Luckily, or thank fully Edward's hands slid into mine and I could breathe a little easier, though I still couldn't see.

"Okay, now we know Edward knows what we've done here, but Emmett made sure he couldn't tell you, anyway, this is our way to say congratulations, thanks for coming into our lives and we love you, so welcome home guys." Alice cheered as two people loosened our blind folds from around our eyes and slid them off of our faces.

"WELCOME HOME!" echoed from the second floor. A wrap around balcony was packed with the bodies of our friends and family, all screaming and welcoming us home.

A beautiful cottage sat nestled amongst towering cedars, it was obviously restored and modernized as huge French doors lead out to the balcony and bay windows covered in netted curtains offered small glimpses of the interior.

"What, what is this?" I couldn't help but question as everyone started filing inside.

"Welcome to our home, Bella." I looked at Edward as he spoke, his arms tightening around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"No. This is our new home? I asked them not to do this, I knew you'd want to find something yourself, but, well..."

"It's beautiful." I looked at the outside of it, everyone had left the balcony, I don't know where they would have gone, but they weren't there anymore.

"It's changed so much. It used to be an old cobble stone barn. Esme has put _a lot_ of work into restoring this and making it livable. She's done it for Emmett and Alice too, she pretty much makes the perfect house for us, depending on what she thinks we'd want. Rose and Em, theirs is flamboyant and excessive, so much like them. Alice and Jasper's home is contemporary and quirky, it's filled with so many different things that, in any other house, wouldn't go, but in their home, looks so right."

"She's done this before?" I was a little shocked. I knew the family was close, but, wow. Houses for wedding gifts?

"It lets her keep us close, Alice and Emmett nearly moved to Paris to start their business, they even considered Melbourne and London, Esme was so scared she'd lose them, she built homes for them on the estate, so that even if they did leave, they'd have to come back. They were all so touched, neither of them left, instead they settled for Seattle, and their chain stores are in L.A, Vancouver and they have a little one in Sydney.

"They go from time to time to check everything, but they pretty much run the show from Washington, including all of their shows and launches. Until Esme built their houses, they had no idea how much it would have hurt her to lose them—us. She never told them though, she wanted us to grow up and be strong and independent, this is a strange way to gain independence, but I don't know. Alice married quite young, Em too, but Alice is the baby, Esme was losing the person she was closest to. So this was her way. The only way she could feel happy about them flying the coop."

"How do you know so much about this, I doubt Esme discussed this with you?" He shook his head, before he walked us up the small walk way and pulled me down to sit next to him on the swinging love seat hanging under the balcony.

"I can read everyone's face in my family, Bella. They've never been able to hide things from me. You can't imagine how much I felt for my mother when I saw her break down when Alice discussed the possibility of moving away. She waited until Alice and Rose left to go to some function, I don't even think she thought I was home, but she went to the piano bench, played one of the saddest pieces I've ever heard and sobbed as she played.

"I know we're all grown up now, starting our own families, but my mom, is the kind of person who is so content with continuity that she knows life will always go on. She's like Emmett in the way she likes to enjoy every morsel of everyday, just because things will always change. She started designing Alice's and Emmett's houses that night and within the week she had two sets of blueprints drawn up and with the month she'd had the foundations repaired, exterior walls in place, windows getting put back in after restoration and the internal walls were getting addressed.

"She knows you and I would never consider leaving Washington, but I think the thought of me, the last one left, moving out is hard for her. I know that everyone still spends a lot of time at the main house, sometimes they'll still sleep there too, but can you blame them. I don't know if they know anything about why they got their houses, but at Mom's there is always food, kind reception and willing babysitters." he kissed my cheek as he finished speaking and pulled me tightly into his side.

Behind the double doors of our home was our family. They were probably eating and drinking just enjoying themselves, while I did the same, with the one person I'd given myself to for life. The one man who would be my constant. My lover. My friend. My husband.

Our house may have been a small single story cottage, or the amazing two story masterpiece Esme had given us, with our family either could be our home, with our family our home would be made. That was just how it went.

* * *

**_Review, please. Let me know what you think of the honey moon location which in fact is a real place. All information was researched directly from the website, but some facts may have been lost in interpretation.  
Nic.93 _**


	13. Escape

"We're going back to Australia." Alice announced as she flounced into the dining room, of mine and Edward's cottage. She threw the ticket pack onto the center of the table before she went into the fridge and got herself out a juice box—something Edward kept in the fridge for when Rose and Em brought the girls along. Our house had quickly become the place to be as it ended up being local the center point between all of the houses and no one other than family knew about it.

"Can you even fly?" I felt chagrinned, was I the only one to consider that.

"I am fine to fly Bella, I'm only just twenty eight weeks, I'm fine. I've still got twelve to go."

"You can't be serious. Every time we go people seem to flock. People look for us now, Edward's starting his own show, he'll be filming in four weeks, I've got three more chapters left to write, Carlisle has a gala ball coming up. Alice, surely we can't. Another time maybe." There was no way we could drop everything. Three chapters, I only had three chapters left before my first novel was complete, and yes, I would need to do a lot of work editing before I gave it off to my editor, but, we were far too busy.

"We're going. It's final. You'll each see that a suitcase has been packed for each of you and is waiting at the bottom of your wardrobes. Em and Rose, Mom and Dad, your tickets are sitting on your dining tables. We leave on the first flight out tomorrow morning. So, Bella, what's for breakfast?" I felt like a fish as I stared at Alice, my mouth hung open in shock horror. We were going to Australia.

Edward mentioned them doing this, dropping everything to go on holiday, but I didn't think he was being completely honest. He told me Alice cleared their schedules for the time they took their holiday and they just had fun as a family, but this was unreal.

We were leaving in eighteen hours, to...where were we going in Australia?

"Sydney?" was Edward's shocked announcement as he hesitantly open the ticket pouch and read our itinerary. We were flying back to Sydney, nearly a year after we all met, to have a big family holiday.

"I want to start a new tradition, an annual trip to Sydney, every year, around this time. Even when we all have our own little mouths to feed, we'll come every year. It was probably the best holiday, we've ever had. Don't you think?" the whole table was in agreement, most of their eyes landing on me as they smiled.

We were going back to Sydney, and I was happy.

"I am going to kill your darling sister when I see her smug pixie face." I groaned as I pulled on the first pair of jeans I lay my hands on. I dug through my draws throwing on clothes until I was sure my ears wouldn't fall off when I opened the window and grabbed the longest jacket I could find and a scarf to match; knee high flat boots, and a beret to cover the hair I really couldn't be stuffed brushing and I was dressed.

"Let's leave bodily harm for after where back in the southern hemisphere in the sun don't you think?" he was too calm for three in the morning.

"Fine." I grabbed the bags Alice had packed—one of them was a large messenger bag she'd filled with shorts, flip flops and a thin flowing top and all my required documents for flying, and my wallet. How she found everything astounded me.

"Come on, we're leaving in a minibus, so let's go." Edward grabbed my bag as I locked up and walked over to the main house. Esme had put solar lights along the path so we could easily navigate at night, or early morning, and had widened it so we could actually get cars up and down, but we very rarely used it.

Actually we only used it twice, and that was to get my Ferrari—a gift for my birthday and Edward's Vanquish, he hated his car being threatened, but Alice was easily irritated in her state and had threatened his car more than once and had even gone as far as rewiring the sound system and crossing some of the wires. Edward threw a fit and Rose was almost floored when it came to fixing it, lucky for Edward she's a mechanical genius.

"Come on, everybody, be happy!" Alice chirped, literally as we dragged ourselves towards the car. Emmett and Rose were strapping in their sleeping babies, while Esme spoke to Jasper about something. Carlisle was waiting by the back of the bus for our luggage.

"Good, you're right on time. I must say, I'm not used to such early flights, they are not easy endeavors." I nodded in agreement as I hopped into the bus, I happily took the seat between the twins, using their seats as a pillow as I quickly drifted to sleep.

_"Hey, Teddy. While Belly's sleeping. When are you two thinking about having kids, I mean you're not getting any younger?" Emmett pondered in my dreams._

_"When Bella is ready, I'll be ready."_

_"Can you be so sure, I mean, I know Rose and I had been together for years before we even considered kids, and even still the twins were a shock to the system." _

_"Some things are just meant to be, look at Alice and I. We've been together longer then you and Rose, Emmett, and fait decided now is the right time." Jasper's wisdom interceded._

_"I know I wasn't ready when your mother was pregnant with any of you, but when you all got here healthy and crying, I knew that it was supposed to be." Daddy C answered, discrediting Emmett's views._

_"Different circumstances circumvent different outcomes, Emmett." Esme said sleepily, it was easy to imagine her head leaning against Carlisle's shoulder as she spoke._

_"One more question, okay?" he paused, something strange for Emmett, "Do you want to be a dad?"_

_There was no hesitation as he answered, "Yeah. I do. I want my own little girl, I see her now, you know. She'll have Bella's face, especially her eyes, Bella's wit too. She'll be a stubborn little thing, without an essence of a doubt; but she'll be brilliant. Hopefully she'll get nothing from me, maybe dexterity or equilibrium actually, a little pianist." _

_"You've thought about this, haven't you, Son?" _

_"Every day since she said 'yes'."_

_"I can tell. You love her that much don't you?" _

_"Without her, life doesn't seem worth living. You know, I imagined once, what I would have done if she was lying in that hospital bed back when I was, the more I thought about it, the things that went through my mind would have either had me certified or put to the chair. So quickly she became my everything, hell, Charlie threatened me with a rifle the day we'd met; but I still came back, climbed the old tree out front of her yard so I could be with her." _

_"She loves you too, so much. It's obvious. I heard Renee mention this, and I think it's so right. You're like magnets. She moves, you move. A perfect dance that settles only once you two meet. I'm so happy you found Bella, because the love you two share is like the love I have for your mother. Unconditional and irrevocable."_

_My dream ended there, and I drifted further into a dreamless sleep._

"Come on, Love we're here." Edward whispered as his hand brushed against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open as I slowly woke up, partially happy that I could see the stirrings of a rising sun. kind of.

"Hey."

"Morning, baby. Do you want to take Callie from her seat. I've got Kendal?" Edward asked as he started gently unclipping Kendal. I could see Emmett's head as he helped with luggage and Rosalie's shushing could be heard as she settled Ryan. I was happy to help the two of them, as I gently unclipped the little girls' belt and wrapped her up tightly in her blanket. She didn't even stir as I put her over my shoulder as I carefully stepped down out of the van after Edward.

Rosalie mouthed her thanks as Ryan started calming down. Jasper was walking toward us pushing a luggage cart, Alice perched on the handle bars. We loaded our luggage quickly as Em ran to get two more. Traveling as a family this large seemed like a lot of work. But, I think it was worth it.

Especially when a camera popped out of nowhere and Alice started taking photos of pretty much everything and everyone as we made our way through the airport. She'd probably had one hundred photos taken before we even got seated on one of Charlie's charters. I thought those tickets looked a little strange. No shit, they were Alice designed fakes, brilliant ones, but so very typical of the conniving sprite.

"Welcome back, Bella." Alice laughed as our taxi drove along George street. I couldn't help but laugh as we drove through the intersection where Alice had hit me, everyone else was keen to laugh too. It was nice though, to see it all again. Sure we'd been back to Australia since we left, but that was different, it was for press or our honeymoon. This holiday was for tradition, a new one including me.

"'And see Callie, this is where you were in the car with Aunty Alice, when she hit your Aunty Bella. This is the hotel we stayed at, Aunty Bella lived on the top floor and we had to come in using the service entrance to avoid the nasty photographers. And this is the restaurant that Uncle Elezar and Aunty Carmen own, and that's where Aunty Alice brought Aunty Bella to apologize." Emmett catalogued for his daughter, who not to my shock horror, was more interested in the lollipop in her hand then her daddy's commentary.

"We're not staying at Elezar's?" I couldn't help but question as we drove past the high rise and further into the city.

"Nope, I had a better idea." Alice sang as we finally pulled up to the driveway of a huge mansion. Seriously, I had seen bigger and more flamboyant buildings, many times over, but it just looked so regal, mansion seemed the only fitting word.

"You bought this!" Edward exclaimed at the little pixie as her smile and happiness pretty much radiated throughout the car. She just nodded head before she hopped out typed in a code on the keypad and let herself in as huge frosted glass gate slid across.

Who in their right mind buys a house with a frosted glass gate? That could not be particularly wise.

"Bedroom, Bathrooms and living areas, Alice?" Esme questioned as she took in the house, overlooking its exuberance. She was picking it apart for what it was I suppose. A beautiful, family, holiday home.

"Ten, ten and four. It's all ready and furnished and the kitchen is stocked, it's perfect. You'll see." As the car neared the center of yard we could see the simplicity of the house I suppose. Though in size it was enormous, it was quant and cute up close. It was designed as beach house, though we weren't exactly located near any large bodies of water particularly, except maybe the pool.

I could see three stories and large windows, manicured hedges and a big balcony that wrapped around the second floor. It had a garage that looked like it could fit an army convoy. The house had a mix of timbers and sandstone, with climbing plants traveling up teak stained trellises.

"It's so...pretty."

"And that is the response I was after, thank you, Bella."

"Alice this house is just gorgeous, but seriously, how much did you spend on it?" Rosalie asked as she helped Ryan bring up his wind. I'd forgotten how many times I'd seen that boy eat.

"Don't worry about it Rosalie, I'm going to rent it out when we're not staying in it. The money was nothing."

"Please, just for a little piece of mind Dear, you're father and I are curious as to what you spend your money on?" Well done Esme, play the parent card.

"A little under Two million, I've put a lot of work into it though, it was a little dilapidated, so maybe 2.15 million dollars all up. Before you say anything, Bella, real estate is a good investment, and I was pricing the house in Australian dollars, what I actually spent is significantly less. Come on, boys grab the bags, girls, let's get this house opened up. Alice ran inside after unlocking the front door, she was quick to walk to all windows and open them up, the fans going on soon after as she tried to get a flow of fresh air into the house.

Alice was quick to show everyone their rooms. Alice and Jasper shared the second floor with Esme and Carlisle, though they did have separate wings. Emmett and Rose were on the first floor because it meant they had quick access to the kitchen for Ryan. Edward and I had the top floor all to ourselves, we even had our own balcony.

"Did you ever think this would be your life, when you met me nearly a year from today?" Edward asked as I gazed out at the stars from our balcony, the balmy air having cooled some, making it bearable.

"Not even close. I thought you were going to sell me out for a few thousand, remember?" I pressed my body back into his as he kissed the side of my neck and squeezed me a little tighter.

"It was cute though, when I told you I was Masen, Masen Cullen. You just about had a complex; but you know what?"

"What?" I pulled his hands a lighter tighter around my waist as I played with is fingers.

"I'd never thought you were more beautiful. Your makeup was running and you'd pulled most of the curls out of your hair, but your eyes, they were so intense, they still get that way now. And then our lips met and I knew, as corny as it sounds, you were my girl."

"Edward Cullen, my hopeless romantic."

"Bella Swan, my damsel beauty." He replied before pulling me down the external stair case down onto the slate of the back deck.

He left me standing by the deck as he quickly ducked his head inside, "Anyone up for a swim?" he called, and got no reply, but his body did tremble slightly.

"I am going to pretend the grunting I heard, was the fridge. They could have at least shut their bedroom door. At least that means the kids bedroom doors are shut." He cringed as he pulled me toward the pool. I was quick to take off my shorts and singlet before running into the pool.

The water was glorious. So warm and so soothing as it lapped at my skin as Edward dove in. I wadded through the water, making my way toward the sloped 'beach' as I liked to call it. It was pretty much a shallow gradient that came a fair way into the pool, similar to the way sand at the beach slopes. I lay back on the slope as Edward made his way over, crawling along my legs before he pushed them open and sat between them.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking our bubble of silence as he tickled the sides of my legs with his fingers.

"Yes, Love?" his ministrations never stopped as he leaned further back laying his head on my stomach.

My hands thread through his hair as I spoke, nerves slowly bubbling to the surface, "Do you want to have a baby?"

"More than you'd imagine." he replied as he turned so he was sitting and pulled me into his lap. "I'd have kittens, Bella, as long as you were their mother." he grinned, pulling me tighter to him, so I was straddling his waist.

"I don't think I could give you a litter of anything, but I'd be really happy to have your baby, Edward."

"You're willing to start trying now?"

"I don't know what we'd be doing differently, but yes. I only have three chapters left to write, I could write them knocked up and they'd still sound the same." His lips started trailing kisses from my collar bone to my shoulder.

"You've put thought into this?" he shocked me because in a split second he'd stood up, wrapped my legs around his waist and was starting to climb the stairs back up to our bedroom. Throwing me onto the bed, he locked all of the doors and pulled across the curtains and hopped onto the bed with me. His lips latching onto mine in a breath taking kiss. "I think we've got some work to do, Mrs. Cullen."

This holiday turned into the best family vacation I had ever been on. There was so much one could do when they had their own vehicle; though it was a lot easier to walk during peak times. Edward and I ventured out a lot, sometimes helping Rose and Em by taking the girls or Ryan along with us. I walked Edward through my favorite stores when I was living here, some of the parks I used to visit and even the music store I spent too much money in all the time.

His outlook on music being a necessity was the same as mine, and as the two weeks came to an end, we'd never been happier to have such a meddling pixie in our lives. Because unlike many of the procrastinators in our family, Alice, was definitely not one.

_"Hey, Kid, how was your holiday?" _Charlie answered on the third ring, the infectious smile in his voice contagious.

"It was great, dad, thanks."

_"No sweat, really. You needed a break, besides I am sure you must have enjoyed being back there without the media focus again?"_

"I did. So much. Well, I just wanted to let you know we were home, dad. See you later, I've gotta go."

_"Okay, later, Bells." _we hung up quickly, Charlie still impeccably happy.

"How's, The Chief?" questioned Emmett as I snuggled into Edward chest on the piano bench at the main house.

"Ridiculously happy." I smiled, Edward caught my questioning though.

_"You didn't tell him we were trying?" _I shook my head as he whispered in my ear. Then his face matched mine.

"Your father is keeping a secret from the world, a big one." Alice laughed, a pint of rocky road ice-cream in her hand.

"You didn't even speak to him, how can you be so sure Trix?" Emmett jested, thinking he was smart.

"Charlie is not the giddy type, Emmett. Nor is he the kind of guy that gets happy when his daughter goes on holiday with her family, and he's stuck at home. That man has news, big news."

"I'm with the, MILF." laughed Rosalie as she walked into the room.

"Thank you, my fellow MILF." Alice air high-fived Rose before her face lit up as she pulled Jasper's hand down on her stomach.

"And bubba likes, Aunty Rosy." Alice and Jasper smiled as they felt the baby kick. I'd felt it kick a couple of times too, it was so beautiful, and Alice's face would like up like a kid on Christmas every time.

It was amazing and had me wondering what that would feel like. To feel something I'd help create, to feel it move and grow. To bring something else into the world. One day, hopefully soon, that would be me.

* * *

**_Um...yeah, enjoy. Review. There may be a delay in chapters, I'm moving back to New Zealand so I won't have internet access for a little while...sorry to any of you who are religious readers, I am trying to get up to chapter sixteen posted before then.  
Nic.93 _**


	14. Intuition

"Bella, you should see a doctor, you've got a fever. It is flu season too. Come on. It's just February, you stressed yourself out with deadline, you should look after yourself." Rosalie stressed as she checked my forehead. I'd been getting the flu for a while now, I was a little nauseas too, every time I'd be around particularly potent smelling foods my stomach would turn and the room would spin. It was horrible.

"Can't I just get Carlisle to give me something?"

Rosalie seemed absolutely frustrated as she answered my question, so much so I flinched from her tone "Isabella-Marie Cullen, Carlisle is a surgeon, you need to see a G.P, I'm taking you." Rosalie grabbed me by the arm, threw me a thick woolen coat and scarf and dragged me out to her car, "Esme, Bella and I are just going out, can you watch the babies, please?" The woman was bipolar as she spoke to Esme in a sweet and tentative voice.

"Of course, Dear, have fun." She called from the living room, where she was currently tickling Ryan's stomach as he squirmed and giggled.

"Why didn't you tell Esme we were going to the doctor?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Because, Esme, would insist Carlisle check on you, and he is not the kind of doctor you need." her lips were set in a sly smile as she navigated the drive way effortlessly getting us to the doctor quickly.

"What kind of doctor do you suggest I see, then?" The girl was some fucking crazy!

"OB/GYN, well, after a G.P of course." she looked smug.

"What?" I was shocked. There was no way, it had only been two weeks since Edward and I had started trying.

"I didn't stutter, Bella. You have all the symptoms of pregnancy. It doesn't shock me; your honeymoon was what three, four months ago. I mean that's like sixteen weeks, and this nausea is kind of fading kind of thing. I figure you got pregnant somewhere near the end of your honey moon and you're at the end of you first trimester." I nearly fainted. Literally. I wanted a baby, yeah. So soon though? Would Edward be happy? Would Charlie and Renée? I didn't even need to worry about the Cullen's, every new birth was a blessing for them.

"Hey, hey. Breathe. Calm down. You and Edward discussed this Bella, even the boys have discussed this, stranger things have happened then two people in love getting pregnant, Bella. You're ready, I've seen you two with my kids. They love you and your little baby will love you too."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, come on. I called before I saw you, they're already expecting you." She pushed me toward the nurses' desk where I filled out all of my information, and was asked to wait. No more than a minute later, Dr. Gerandy called me into the office.

"Okay, Isabella, what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he sat me down, I know what I wanted and needed to say, but nothing came out. Thank you Rosalie.

"She needs a blood test. She thinks she might be pregnant."

_"You think I might be pregnant." _I muttered under my breathe, clearly not as quietly as I wanted as, Rosalie, rolled her eyes. Doctor Gerandy just ignored me. One point for the doctor's professionalism.

"When was your last period, Bella?" he asked scribbling a couple of things onto his clip board before he went into a draw and came out with a syringe, a tourniquet and something else, tubular I couldn;t for the life of me remember the name of.

"Uh...I, can't remember. Everything has just been so hectic with work, I guess I never noticed."

"Okay, well I just get some blood from you." I winced as he tied the band around my arm and looked at Rose. She just smiled and brushed hair behind my ear.

"Okay, this will just be a few minutes, I'll look into this for you now." As the doctor left the room, I turned to Rosalie.

"How do you know the boys talked about me and Edward having a baby?" She looked up briefly and smiled.

"When we were driving to the airport Bella, you'd pretty much zonked out the second you sat down, I was just leaning on Emmett with my eyes closed. They asked Edward when you were going to have kids, and his response was something along the lines of, whenever you were ready. Emmett drilled him, the asshole, told him it wasn't easy, but Edward just brushed it all off, when you were ready he was going to be ready too."

I thought I had been dreaming but clearly, what I had assumed was a great dream, happened to be my reality. Edward was very ready to have a baby because if Rosalie was right, it was happening either way.

"You were right, Mrs. Cullen, Isabella, I think it is safe to say you're pregnant." I think I smiled in response, maybe, but the room spun and as the doctor came closer with a couple of pamphlets attached to his clipboard. I fainted.

"Oh my God, Bella, you scared that doctor half to death. You'd think he'd be used to drastic responses to pregnancies, but he just about went down with you." Rose laughed as she recalled the doctor's response to my faint. That did come as a shock to me too, especially when Rose had to go and get a nurse to bring smelling salts because the doctor was a bit aghast.

He did recover though, blamed it on lack of food and long shifts. The doctor didn't have the time to offer us an ultrasound yet, the appointment was made for the week after, one I was sure Edward was going to be attending.

The next step though, after we picked up some vitamins and supplements was: How do I tell, Edward?" I considered nifty bibs and stuffed animals. But seeing a new one around our house wouldn't be that different. I also considered renovating one of the spare rooms to get it nursery ready, but that would take too long, and then, I just asked Rose.

"Well for Emmett, I was honest, both times. I really don't think that's the kind of approach you'd want to take though. I'm sure you heard the story about the twins. You should try something corny and sentimental. Buy a soft toy or something cute, a pacifier or maybe a rattle." I smiled at her mention of the twins, I knew all about that one and as she mentioned sentimentality and plush toys I shook my head.

"We have toys all over our house; a new one wouldn't really be that different. Same goes for rattle and pacifiers, he'd think it was a gift for Ally and J, or something."

"Well, sister, I'll drop you off at your house and let you think about it, The boys should be home at like four today, I think they had a huge corporate meeting or something." I nodded my head, remembering something Edward said about being a little later this evening.

Sitting in the middle of the sofa looking at our house, I thought about what to do. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mom and all I was worried about was how to tell my husband. That was normal. After sitting on the sofa and having no genius epiphany I gave up, I threw all the toys strewn across the house in the big Thai chest Alice bought and hoped in my car. Yeah, too flashy for me, but I needed to leave and now, maybe if I got out and did something it would come to me.

I walked into the small jewelers, all eyes probably on me as I stepped out of my dammed Ferrari. Next time, I grab Rosalie's Mercedes—the car she told Emmett she would _not _get rid of, for their family car.

A small platinum identity bracelet caught my eye quickly, as it sparkled slightly under the down lights; the sales person as good at her job as she was smiled as she pointed to it. "Bella, Bella Swan, is that you?" she asked with a warm smile as she pulled out the small bracelet.

Finally looking at her, I recognized her quickly. "Angela Weber, how are you?" I asked genuinely happy to see her. She was probably the only real friend I'd had at high school, because even after everything that went down she still emailed me occasionally. It was only in the last five years that we'd lost contact.

"It's Cheney now, but I've been good. We've been happy. Ben and I finally got married last spring. I've read about you and Edward Cullen, you're engaged?" I admired the little bracelet. Small chain links connected it to a small plaque, maybe an inch long that sat in the middle of it. It looked beautiful, like it could be for a little boy or little girl.

"Married now actually, so it's Cullen and congratulations, I knew you two would last. I wouldn't put too much credit into what you read. We should do something together Ange; I think it would be nice to catch up. So much better than anything you read, I can assure you."

"That would be nice, I'll give you my cell number." She wrote it down quickly, and as we spoke I nearly forgot to buy the bracelet.

"Yes, sorry. Are you sure you want that one, you don't want to consider others."

"No thanks, that is perfect."

"Would you like anything engraved on it, I can do that for you now?" she offered, playing with the small chain.

"Actually I would." she wrote down my message while I took down her contact details, ringing her so she could have mine.

"It'll be ready in just five minutes if you want to wait?" I just smiled and sat down in one of the plush seats, flipping through the pages of a magazine. She wasn't kidding; she could have read about me recently, even Edward. I saw a couple of articles and interviews, some mentioning my up and coming book projects and even proposed details, I didn't even know about. Flipping through it was so easy to see how people could believe what they read, even I did sometimes.

"Bella?" Angela smiled, waving a small envelope, containing my bracelet. I'd asked her to avoid putting it in a box, mainly because they looked more precious, and this didn't need a velvet box, a simple white envelope was plenty.

"Thanks, Ange, I'll call you." I gave her a quick hug as I made my way back out to my car, I could see all the people admiring it, I would have too if I'd seen one parked in Port Angeles, but I just slid my glasses on hopped in the car and drove home, ready to wait for Edward with the news of a life time.

"Hey, Baby. Sorry I'm late." Edward cooed as he woke me up from my nap.

"That's okay, I think I could have kept sleeping." I joked as stretched.

"How was work?" he shrugged his tie off and his button down as he walked toward the laundry hamper, it took him a little longer to see the envelope on top of the hamper, as he shrugged off his socks.

"What's this Bella?" he was a little stricken, I could tell, as he picked up the envelope, his clothes forgotten in a pile on the floor.

"Open it."

I heard the shuffle of paper as he slid the envelope open.

"Is this for Alice?" I shook my head.

"Are you...are we?"

"You're going to be a Daddy, Edward."

"Bella, I don't know what to say…actually the first thing I was going to say was, 'how did this happen?' but yeah, I think I know how this happened. God, Bella, I—We—I'm going to be a Dad! We're going to have a family. Bella, come here!" He exclaimed, even though he called me to him, he ran meeting me as I stood up, he pulled me into a searing kiss.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy you've just made me." He breathed, his lips a mere whisper away from mine.

"Why don't you show me?" I replied, Edward was quick to pick me up and run me to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him in the process.

"How could I not have seen this, I've been looking for the signs too, really I have. I mean, I figured I would notice you gain weight, or even cravings—though you do still eat like a bird, I thought I'd notice if you got nauseas, but nothing. I must be the worst sister-in-law in the world?" Alice ranted when our news finally broke to the rest of the family, a day after Edward and Rose found out.

"What I am sure Alice means to say is: 'Congratulations' and 'When are you two due?', there would probably be a squeal at some point, but I'd like to keep my male pride." Jasper offered for Alice, when her head was a little crowded with, Alice.

"Congratulations, to both of you, I know this is what you two wanted, and I am happy that all of my Grandchildren won't be born out of wedlock.' Esme beamed, hugging and kissing us.

"So when are the two of you due, it's exciting having pregnancies in this house, lots of little feet will be even more exciting.'

"Well, Carlisle, we don't actually know yet. It was a last minute appointment, I just managed to get us in for the test, but I think Bella and Edward will be going back in sometime next week?" Rose looked to me questioningly.

"Yes, Dr. Gerandy set us an appointment with one of the OB/GYN, Dr. Wilde. He said she was good, is she a friend of yours Carlisle?" He didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"Yes, she was one of my interns, she is very good, she spent a lot of time with me when I did my clinical rounds, I thought she would try for surgery but she preferred the work involved with being an OB/GYN. Age aside, she is excellent, I'd have recommended you to her myself, had I been given the chance. I could have done the blood test too, Rose. I actually think Olivia—Dr. Wilde, may be a little over qualified, she's a specialist in high risk pregnancy, but I'm sure she'd take you on as a patient."

"Why didn't she take on me when I was pregnant with the twins?" Rose asked, sounding surprisingly petulant.

"She wasn't on staff at the time, she did leave the hospital for nearly a year once she was certified, I think she spent some time in Rome, I can't be too sure, otherwise, I assure you, she'd have been your doctor too. Dr. House wasn't too bad a stand in for her."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Carlisle." Rosalie joked as Emmett finally arrived, we gave up waiting to share the news with him and Rosalie wasn't going to tell him, so it was all good there.

"Emmett, you're an Uncle." I came out and said quickly, he was a bit slow processing and replied with a "No, duh, Bella." Pointing to his sister. Edward repeated the statement, and his response was laughable, "Are you stupid Edward, I already know Alice is pregnant, she looks like she stuffed a bowling ball down her top, I know I'm going to be an Uncle."

"What I am sure Bella and Edward were trying to say, and I am pretty sure everyone else in the room got this, Emmett, Bella and Edward are expecting." Esme deadpanned as she tried not to acknowledge the idiocy of her eldest.

"Expecting…What, puppies...?Oh…Oh! Congratulations! Wow, I am. I'm going to be an Uncle!"

"Oh. My. God." Groaned everyone as Emmett started dancing around, he made to grab me, but Edward interceded just in the nick of time, as Emmett started breaking into his own little victory dance.

_Yeah, Go Emmett!_

_

* * *

_

**IMPORTANT****

_**I'm getting this out fast because at the moment I don't know when I'll be able to get it up otherwise...my house is currently an apocalypse of suitcases, boxes and packaging tape, so try imagine finding the time to write or even get on the computer...it's currenty 00:01 and in eighteen and a half hours I have my year 12 formal, so I hope you enjoy this and please review...I'll steal internet for you guys if you review, so I can get the next chapter up for you.  
Nic.93 **_


	15. News

"Do you have any history of twins in either of your families, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Questioned, Dr. Wilde as she began listening for a heartbeat,

Edward didn't hesitate to answer, "I am a twin with my sister, Alice and my brother Emmett, he and his wife had twins, they're nearly two, why? Wait. Is there a chance that Bella is pregnant, with twins?"

"There is always the chance, I still can't say yet until I get up the images, but it does sound like two heart beats." I had to process this, one baby, sure, but two. Could we manage that on top of our careers?

"Well, I'll just get some images up on the screen for you we might try and see shall we?" I just nodded my head.

"Dr. Wilde, sorry, but there is a phone call, they said it was urgent, I can take a message if you wish?"

"Go take your call, we'll wait." Edward said sincerely as we both watched the torn doctor.

"Thank you." Dr. Wilde all but ran out of the room as she went to take her phone call.

When there was no one in the room, Edward turned to me.

"Twins! I didn't even consider it." I just looked at him, he didn't consider it? I don't even have twins on my side of the family.

"You're a twin, Edward and you didn't consider the possibility of having your own?" my face was somewhere between sarcastic and complete disbelief.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter, Bella?" Edward fussed, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Twins, Edward! I was worried about trying to get one kid to love me, but two! Two kids, I—what if they don't like me Edward? Twins aren't in my family, so I just didn't think, I don't know. What if they don't like me?" I cried.

"Bella, twins in most cases actually skip generations, but not us, I love you Bella, our baby or babies if we are having two will love you too. I know, I know this won't be easy. We both have so much going on right now, but we can do this Bella, we can do this, you know we can."

"I know, but I am so scared, Edward. What if we can't?"

Edward was shaking his head before wiping tears from my eyes.

"Emmett did it Bella, we can do this. No matter what, we can do anything together, you're my world Bella."

"Promise?" I whimpered.

"I told you I'd stay with you through kittens, Bella, I meant it." He was kissing my forehead, when Dr. Wilde, came back in. Her face a grim contrast to the happiness Edward and I were actually feeling at that moment.

"Is everything okay?" I asked through sniffles.

"I'm sorry, but one of my technicians will have to finish your exam, I have a preemie to deliver, she's ten weeks early."

"Please, go, don't worry." Edward assured her quickly, I smiled along with him.

"Thank you, I will call you with everything the Cameron, finds and I'll discuss this with you." She left quickly as her technician came in, she reapplied the jelly on my stomach before she used the prob. Two small jellybean shapes were my babies, our twins.

"Thank you." We thanked the technician as we left the room, a few pictures and pamphlets in hand.

"Would we be able to make our next appointment?" Edward asked the nurse.

"Sure, Dr. Wilde suggests monthly appointments, so would you two be free early March?"

"Yes, whenever, Dr. Wilde is free, we'll be here." We both assured her.

Outside of the hospital Edward and I checked our phones, shocked to see half a dozen messages each.

Flipping through them we gasped.

"Alice!"

"Shit!" running back inside we ran to the nurses' station.

"Dr. Wilde, is she in with Mary-Alice Cu—Whitlock."

"Are you family?" she questioned automatically, her eyes not actually lifting from the computer.

"Yes, she's my twin sister, what room is she in, we need to be there?" Edward said quickly, obviously worried, Alice wasn't supposed to be due until the end of April, this couldn't be too good.

"Follow the corridor to your right, she'll be in the last room on your right. If I'm correct your family will also be in the waiting room." We both called thank you over our shoulder as we ran toward the room.

"We just checked her phones, how's everything going in there?" Edward asked.

"Well, they're trying delay it as much as they can, they're getting steroids to the baby just to promote the lungs. She wasn't dilating much so hopefully they can put it off for a few weeks, just to make sure the baby will be okay." Carlisle answered; I was really hoping that it would be okay, for Alice, for Edward, I don't actually know what he would do if something happened to her. The two of them were always on some strange wavelength only the two of them would ever get.

"What happens if her contractions can't be halted and she continues to dilate?" I asked, it concerned me that this was all hit and miss, that baby could be just like Alice and might want to just come out and greet the world, though I am so sure we all wanted a mini Jasper, patience would have been ideal right now.

"They'll have no choice but to deliver. Hopefully, if that is the case, the baby would have developed proper lung function and will be breathing fine, otherwise, the baby will be put in NICU and they'll monitor respiratory function, they may even put the baby on a respirator." Carlisle answered, I know he didn't know too much about pediatrics, even NICU, but he was chief of surgery so that must have warranted some prior knowledge , obviously.

"Dad, what are Alice's chances of going home tonight, still pregnant?" Edward was worried, I'd never seen him so worried before, and I'd seen him plenty worried; but Carlisle shook his head, they probably weren't going to be able to halt the contractions. My nephew or niece was going to be born ten weeks preemie, but that wasn't so bad, was it?

"Carlisle, why do you think this is happening, Mom, was able to carry us fall term and there were two of us?"

"Your mother's body I guess was more physically able to carry full term, I believe that because Alice has such a small frame and is so very petite, there wasn't a lot of room for a baby to grow, as it was you could see how cramped that poor baby was in there; but please don't take what I have said as gospel, there could be many reasons behind this, keep in mind that this is also her first pregnancy."

"So what does that leave for us to do?" Rosalie questioned as Ryan began to stir.

"Support whatever choices are being made by Dr. Wilde, and just wait. They'll more likely than not keep her in tonight, so if you want to go home I can have you called if something happens."

"We'll stay Carlisle, Alice would stay for us, but Em, Rose, you two have the kids to think about, a hospital isn't the kind of place to wait with the kids." Edward suggested as I smiled along with him, he was right. A hospital waiting room isn't the best place for kids to spend the night.

"You sure, bro?" Emmett asked of Edward as Rosalie started rocking Ryan's stroller to settle him.

"Go, Em, you two both look like you've been through hell lately."

"Yeah, go. You and Rosalie can be the ones to spell us tomorrow if, Alice is still here. Edward and I really don't mind."

"If you're sure, call us if anything changes…oh, how did your appointment go?" Rose asked, finally remembering why Edward and I were so out of the loop.

"It was great, we'll tell you more about it tomorrow, now go before we take our offer back and leave." I joked, as the finally finished packing up the kids and left us waving down the hallway.

"When will we tell them?" Edward asked me once his father finally left to check on staff. Esme was still inside the room with Jasper and Alice.

"After we get our call from Dr. Wilde, after she tells us just how far along she thinks we are. I know that her technician gave us a date, but for peace of mind. Carlisle did say she was the best; unless you want to tell them sooner?"

"I'm happy to tell them when you're ready, right now, I want my baby sister to walk out of this fine and fit and I want the same for my niece or nephew."

"We all do, Uncle Teddy." I replied with a smirk as he leant down and kissed my forehead.

"I guess I probably will be, Uncle Teddy?" he laughed as I nodded my head in confirmation, if Alice had her way we'd all have some colorful nicknames.

"_Bella?"_

"_Bella!"_

"Leave me alone, sleeping." I whined someone, Edward, tried to wake me up. My head had once been nestled nicely into his chest but now it kept moving.

"_Bel-la."_

"Fuck off."

"_Bel—,"_

"Shush!"

"_Alice's is about to give birth, we've been asleep for hours."_

"What?" My eyes shot open to see everyone was back and the sun which had once been setting behind us, was visibly rising in front of us as shadows were cast from the windows.

"They were able to stop her dilation for about eight hours, but the baby is still coming, do believe the steroids have been in the system to have had some effect, the baby should be fine; but you need to get cleaned up, Alice wants you in there."

"Why me and not you?" I asked quickly, hadn't one pregnancy been enough for me to have witnessed.

"Bella, I love Alice, really I do, but as her brother there are just some things I'm not supposed to see, my sister giving birth would definitely be one of those things." Right. Logic, he's using logic.

"What about, you, Rose, why not you?"

"I've been the one delivering, she doesn't really want me in there, because if she bites me or squeezes my hand too hard, no matter how much I love her, I couldn't promise I wouldn't hit her." More logic. Damn it. Emmett's argument would be the same as Emmett's.

"She really wants me in there?"

"Bella, come on, Darlin', Alice's won't do anything until you're in here." Jasper called from the door, as he pushed a nurse out carry booties and a gown. I quickly washed my hands before slipping on the gown and booties; they even gave me a hat which I slid my hair up into before putting it on.

"Okay, Bella's here now, Alice. I am going to need you to push, your baby is in position, it's up to you." Dr. Wilde said, as she spoke to the midwife. Jasper was supporting one of Alice's knees, pulling it tightly to her chest while a nurse helped with her other one. I just stood by Alice's head, wiping the sweat from her forehead and her hair from her eyes.

The doctors chanted and chanted, urging her to push and breathe, relax and then start again. I couldn't imagine the pain Alice may have been going through, but she was handling it all like a trooper, no screaming, nothing.

Until…

"Ugh!"

Jasper simultaneously broke out crying when the room was filled with the weak cries of Alice and Jasper's beautiful baby girl. Measuring at thirty centimeters long and weighing three pounds, she was the most precious thing, with dark tuft of curls and vibrant blue eyes. She was the perfect mix of Jasper and Alice; hopefully the same would eventually be said for her personality.

Welcomed to the world and into the Cullen family on the third of February, Marie Masey Whitlock, the first of the Whitlock grandchildren; named after her Godparents.

"Well done, my baby. Alice, your father and I are so proud of you." Esme gushed as she kissed Alice's cheek. She'd watched the whole thing with the midwife, while Jasper and I loved Alice we'd decided it was something that would make the both of us very squeamish, and I don't really think I'd have been on my feet for too long after that.

"Grazie, Mama, Ti Amo." Alice gushed in Italian, something I'd noticed both she and Edward slipped into from time to time.

"Alice, we've just got to run some standard tests on your daughter, we'll bring her back to you very quickly." The nurse said as she lifted Marie from Alice's chest where she had been placed after she had started breathing.

Alice just nod her head, having had no complications, Alice seemed so radiant, even after being in a hospital bed for nearly twelve hours; luckily though she was only in labor for about three of those hours.

"Bella, thank you. I know you're not the biggest fan of blood, but you came in here anyway. You do so much for me, even when you know you won't really enjoy it. I know you'll be a great mom and I know that Marie is very lucky to have you as her Godmother and her Uncle Teddy as her Godfather." Alice smiled as she kissed my hand.

"Any time Alice, you're my sister after all." I kissed her forehead just as they carried, a happy, healthy and hungry Marie back to Alice; They tried to see if Alice was carrying any breast milk to feed Marie, but after thirty minutes of trying they gave Alice a formula to feed Marie, who to everyone's pleasure took to suckling right away.

"_Knock, knock?" _Came Dr. Wilde's whispered greeting as she stood at the door with a couple of charts in her hand.

"Come in." Jasper greeted as he cleared himself out of his seat for Dr. Wilde, she passed it up though choosing to stand at Alice's bedside.

"So we ran all of the tests and miraculously she passed them all, other than a little bit of jaundice that should pass in the next week, she's perfect." She gushed before turning to me and pulling me aside.

"I went over the results with my technician quickly and I can tell you you're carrying twins, they appear to be healthy and happy. Their size would suggest they are about eight weeks, you should expect to be showing in a few weeks, and other then that read over the pamphlets you would have been given, get yourself some prenatal vitamins and just be aware of the salty foods you eat and try and cut down. Other than that, you should be good…Oh, wait, You should be due, if you carry to full term, early October, but it wouldn't surprise me if you only manage to carry between thirty four to thirty eight weeks. I do have another patient in a minute, so good luck with everything, congratulations and I'll see you next month." She waved before leaving the room, and leaving me with a stupid smile on my face.

"Ally, Jay, I'll be right back, I've just got to speak to, Edward." I said quickly before kissing them all on the cheek, including little Marie. I ran out of the room to see Edward returning to everyone with a small tray full of hot beverages.

He quickly handed them out to everyone before he caught me as I jumped toward him, he spun me quickly before kissing my cheek and putting me down, his arms still wrapped firmly around my waist.

"_We have a due date." _ I whispered into his ear as he bent done to kiss my cheek.

"_When?" _He asked against my lips.

"_End of September most likely, but full term I could carry until October."_

"_Can we tell them now?" _I considered it for a second as Edward's eyes caught me in their intense gaze, before I shook my head, 'no'.

"Let's let Alice have her newborn thunder today, besides, as Godparents, I think it fair we get a head start spoiling her, don't you?"

"Definitely." Everyone just looked at us in our little bubble as we ran toward the hospital gift store to buy our god daughter her first gift.

Searching the shelves and racks, Edward and I both settled on the same thing, a soft pink plush football, it was probably the same size as her, but it was perfect and probably not Alice approved, but we both loved it and bought it, picking up a small plush kangaroo too and chocolates before we went back to Alice.

"She's going to hate it you know?" I joked as we walked back toward the family with our purchases.

"She will not, she'll just pretend to hate it. I am sure she wants her kid to be free spirited, even if that means she'll be a little tom boy, whatever she does, Marie will do it in style, and if you tell Emmett I said that, I'll deny it." Edward replied as we laughed our way back to Alice's suite.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the bags as she quickly gestured us toward her, she got the chocolates first, followed by the kangaroo, before we gave her the final gift…the football, which from first glance we could see she loved. It was pink, so maybe that had saved us.

"Bella, would you like to hold her, you still haven't and you're the only who was in the room when she was born that hasn't held her." Alice said as she juggled the small baby in her arms as she brought her closer to me.

"You know when there was only a total of seven people in the room, it's not that hard, but thank you. I would love to hold her." Alice slipped the sleeping bundle into my arms, she felt so tiny and fragile and it was so easy to see that Alice had given birth to her, but she still felt like she was so vulnerable; but either way she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, Precious. I'm Aunty Bella. Uncle Edward and I are your Godparents, we already love you very much, just like your mommy and your daddy." I cooed rocking her from side to side as Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"When she's asleep I can tell Jasper had some part in her DNA, even with her baby blues hidden. Well done guys, you have a beautiful daughter." Edward congratulated as he kissed Marie's forehead, before kissing his sister on the cheek and giving Jasper one of his man hugs.

"Thank you, both of you. Y'all are going to be great parents and Alice and I are going to be there every step of the way."

"Charlie?" I questioned once the phone had finally been picked up.

"_No, sorry, this is Sue, would you like to speak to your father?" _She sounded rather sheepish, something that struck me odd, unless…I wasn't going to entertain that thought any further.

"Yes, please." I replied

I heard shuffling on the other end, before Charlie finally greeted me. _"Bella, is everything okay."_

"Everything is perfect Charlie."

"_Not that I don't still love you, but what in the world would make you call me this late?" _I laughed a little at Charlie trying to be stern, he didn't mind it at all.

"Well, Alice had her baby. A little girl. Healthy, but she's a little small. Ten weeks early, dad, but she was breathing on her own and everything. Alice has asked, Edward and I, to be her godparents, isn't that exciting?"

"_Wow, Bella, that's great. Send my love would you? Do you know when they'll be out? Sue and I want to stop by and congratulate them."_

"There weren't any complications even though she was ten weeks early, Carlisle seems to think they'll be home tomorrow at some point, do you want me to call them when they get out?"

"_That'd be great kid, thanks for telling me too. But ah, I guess it's getting late, I'll talk to you—,"_

"Wait, wait. There was more. Edward and I wanted _you_ to be the first to know. I'm pregnant, we're having twins. I should be due in September, I'm eight weeks right now."

"_Twins? My baby? September?" _Charlie sputtered out, at this point Edward decided to speak, the phone having been on speaker the whole time.

"Charlie, you know how much I love, Bella, how much she loves me. So kids were the next step. At this point in our careers, Bella and I, both feel we'll be able to do this. So, how are you feeling about this Grandpa?"

"_Sue, could you please get me some…I don't care, something strong please." _Charlie said away from the receiver, his voice a little muted, Sue must have replied in the positive because Charlie muttered a thank you.

"_Gonna make me a Grandpa so young, kid. I'm still in my early forties."_

"Yes, but I am twenty five, come on grandpa, you know you're excited and you're the first to know about the twins."

"_The first aye? Well I am happy about that kid. Congratulations, you too Edward. I hope you look after them. We had enough trouble with Bella, two would have been interesting. You're a twin, aren't you Edward?" _

"Yes, sir, I am a twin. Rosalie, Emmett's wife, she's a twin too."

"_Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Well congratulations kid, let me know when you tell your mother, Good night."_ And without waiting for a reply the line went dead as Edward and I just looked at each other.

"That went much better than I expected, I mean he didn't threaten to shoot any part of my anatomy, so that must be a good sign, right?"

"He was entertaining Bella, maybe he had other things on his mind."

"Edward—Ew, you're not seriously. Ew."

"What, Charlie could have been post coital, would explain why he was so cheery when he got the phone, would also explain why Sue answered, isn't there a phone in Charlie's room." Edward continued as I punched him in the arm.

"Edward, stop talking."

"Your father got laid, Bella, the chief is getting it on."

I started talking over him as I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"That is so sick, Edward!"

"Not sick, Love, fact." He replied with a smirk on his face, he grabbed the pillow from my arms and threw it across the room before he grabbed my wrists and the pinned them above my head, his legs on either side of my thighs.

"Not so strong are you now, Bella?" he laughed.

"Depends, I could always just move my leg."

"And I could always just sit on them."

"Well, Masen, where would that put us?"

"It puts me on top." He said victoriously as he lips crashed down on mine, his hips shifting higher up my legs, so he was right where I needed and wanted him, he shifted his hips making me groan as his lips continued to ravish mine.

"You…don't…fight…fair." I panted when his lips finally left mine, leaving hot trails down my neck.

"Never said I did." He grunted before thrusting his denim covered hips into me. Prick!

We spent the rest of the night _celebrating_ the news—ours and Alice's, because tomorrow, the rest of the family would find out, including my mother.

Edward and I arrived at the main house a little late, the driveway was full with everyone's car, Charlie's cruiser included.

"How did we manage to be late?" I laughed as we climbed the steps. Both Edward and I had made copies of our ultrasound pictures so we could lay it all out before the questions were asked. We had an envelope for every one of our family members, we planned on handing them out as soon as we got there; but upon making the last of the stairs, we could hear all of the chaos inside, mainly in the form of the newborn Marie, who had been discharged along with her mom two hours before Edward and I got there.

We let ourselves in quickly to see everyone around an overwhelmed Alice as little Marie screamed her head off. Everyone was offering their own kind of assurances that weren't, by the looks of things, giving her any assurance.

"Bella, take your goddaughter!" Alice shouted as everyone just starred between the two of us. She was kidding right? What the hell was I going to do with a crying kid, don't most people hand the crying baby back to their mother.

"What?"

"Just take her for a second, I need to clean myself off and she hasn't taken too well to everyone else, she liked you, or didn't scream bloody murder when you held her. Jasper and I just want to have quick showers and I won't if it sounds like my daughter is in pain. Okay? Now can you please take her." I didn't really have a choice, she stood up quickly, handing me the small baby dressed only in a diaper and singlet, mainly because the house was always extremely toasty; especially at the moment because Esme didn't want Marie to get sick on day one.

I juggled Marie for a little while, trying to find a way to hold her that was both comfortable for the two of us. "Edward, can you pass me her blanket, please." He nodded quickly before picking up a small folded blanket from her carrier and draping it over her. I eventually just settled for resting her on my shoulder where she settled quickly. Before I could do much she just drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, thank god. Poor thing, Emmett was holding her when she woke up, took a quick look and started wailing. I don't actually know how much she can really understand but she knew enough to know that wasn't her mommy or daddy, she was crying for nearly half an hour, Alice got her to calm down for the most part then Emmett spoke. I don't know what it is about Emmett, but Marie doesn't like him too much." Esme smiled, mussing Emmett's hair as he pouted.

"What did Alice do?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist, rubbing small circles on my hip.

"Well I think that if it hadn't been for Jasper, she'd have got up and screamed her own version of bloody murder. Luckily though, you two got here and Marie has taken to you. Look forward to babysitting duty, Bella." Esme joked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hope not, I want to get my story finished before I give birth, so I hope Alice doesn't rely on me too much." I whined, Edward just laughed and kissed my forehead.

"This'll be the both of us soon, Love. I must admit, I love the preview." I just shook my head and turned to kiss his lips.

Everyone just watched the interaction as they broke in to their own private conversation. Edward and I just watched Marie as she slept, waiting for her mom to get back before we could break the news. Charlie was keeping everything mom for us and as Edward had mentioned, he and Sue seemed pretty comfortable sharing an armchair as they chatted with Esme and Carlisle.

Finally though after nearly half an hour, both Jasper and Alice came back down the stairs, fresh and radiant after their showers. Alice was quick to take Marie from me, kissing my cheek in her pass before she disappeared upstairs again, coming back minutes later with a baby monitor in hand.

"Hopefully she'll sleep for another hour or two before she'll wake up for a feeding." Alice said before she took her spot on the sofa between her mom and Jasper, who'd also went back to his seat.

"Someone's trying to get a schedule going early." Smiled Rosalie, she'd been quick to adopt schedules too with her kids and they were perfect and polite and crazy good, though Ryan was a little fussy with strangers.

"The sooner the better right?"

"Definitely." The whole room replied together; it made me wonder how easy it would be to start a schedule with twins.

"Well, Bella, I know you and Edward have some news to share…" Charlie opened for Edward and I, we just smiled at his attempts before passing out our envelopes. Everyone just looked at them before looking at us.

"Uh, do we open them?" Emmett asked as everyone nod their heads along with him.

"Yes. Yes you can open them." The whole room fell silent aside from the shuffling of paper as everyone opened their envelopes.

"Is that…?"

"What the…?

"Two?"

"Oh my, you're having twins!" Gasped Carlisle; the quickest to understand the picture.

"Twins!" Everyone shouted soon after.

"How, I mean, up until Edward and Alice, I don't remember there ever being twins in the family." Esme stuttered, her family had been acquainted with the Cullen family for decades, so it would make sense she would know this of both families.

"I don't think there are too many twins in my lines, even Renee's, wow, I never thought of it like that."

"I guess there are going to be a lot of doubles running around. First Jasper and Rosalie, then Alice and Edward, then in the new generation we'll have Callie and Kendal, and then the two babies you and Edward have, this just seems so surreal. I never thought we'd have so many twins."

"Well, we are. We're due in October, I'm eight weeks along. Turns out though Rose, what you thought was morning sickness, was actually me coming down a little bit with a cold, that's cleared up now though, so I'll probably start getting morning sickness soon—unfortunately."

"Wow, I am just so shocked, I never would have imagined this would happen. It's not unheard of my any means, but it's a shock. They're fraternal too, just like every other set of twins in this family. Well we're lucky we have such a big estate then."

"Uh, why?" I questioned Esme as he eyes started lighting up with possibilities.

"We'll have to expand your cottage. It should only take about six months at the very most—depending on the guys I get in I could maybe do it in three if we work really fast. We'll expand the top and bottom floors, do a little extension on the kitchen and dining areas, I can make a sunroom or play room, it's endless, I am going to draw the plans up right away. So exciting!" She cried before she disappeared into her study.

"There's no stopping her, is there?" I deadpanned as I looked at everyone's facing, they were all shaking their heads. I guess we were going to be living in the main house for a while; with the newborn baby too.

* * *

**_I have one more chapter completed that I can post this week, but it will be my last post. I will be flying out on the twenty-first of November, (from Australia) and returning to New Zealand to live... to be honest, I'm scared shitless so getting these out for you guys is giving me some distractions from everything that we are doing right now... not that a lot of you care, but I also had my year 12 formal and it was amazing and fun, had to say it... I hope the delay between the sixteenth chapter and the ones to follow aren't too long but I can't make any promises. Please, pretty please review, give me something to smile at as I watch my life get packed into cardboard boxes.  
Nic.93 _**


	16. The Gift That Keeps Giving

_Three months later—twenty weeks pregnant—Early June._

You know, they never ever tell you how uncomfortable it can be to walk when you're pregnant. At the moment I had an awkward waddle, because I had trouble walking normally. I felt like a house, but I was still underweight this far along in my pregnancy, and that was really troubling for Dr. Wilde, Edward and myself.

I tried eating more, but it didn't really agree with me too well because I couldn't constantly have heart burn, and I wasn't about to gorge on take away, because that much salt wasn't healthy during pregnancy. So I didn't really have too many options.

Dr. Wilde, believed that in time I would just gain the weight that I needed and may have been due to my body not carrying excess fat well, because I had a crazy fast metabolism, but I wasn't really believing much of what they were telling me.

Edward had been telling me every day that I looked great, that I was beautiful and that he loved me more now than when we'd first met. Cleary he was blind because only half way through my pregnancy I felt I looked like a house, it had me wishing that I could have these babies as soon as possible, but I knew that was selfish, besides they'd already ruined my body. Carrying them for the rest of term wouldn't change too much.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking, and you need to stop." Alice chastised for the millionth time, and she could say that, she'd dropped down to her original weight in only three months. That was crazy for anybody and people tried to say it was because she'd gotten surgery. Like Alice would go under the knife, she feared scars too much to ever put her own body at risk.

"Whatever, Alice." I retorted as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bella, you need to get over all of this. You look fine, you look pregnant and there is nothing in the world more beautiful than that."

"Yeah, I'll just tell that to my feet, oh right, I can't see them." I know where Alice was coming from, really I did, but she had to know how I felt. I couldn't feel comfortable about myself when I was constantly surrounded by thin beautiful and happy people, who'd all managed to lose their baby weight in record times. What was I? The fat lazy chub who was probably going to keep the baby weight until my kids moved out.

"Bella, if you don't snap out of this, I will call Rosalie and I'll let her give you an earful.' Alice warned, immediately snapping me out of my funk.

"Look sweetie, you'll bounce back from this, I know you will. I mean I gained nearly twice the average weight during pregnancy, look when the time comes, between Rosalie and I if you're so worried, we'll help you. Rosalie still hasn't done a bikini or lingerie shoot since she had the twins, I don't know what you think is wrong with you, Bella, but you're gorgeous and everything will be fine."

"Fine, I'll stop, so what are we doing here today?" I asked as we moved through Port Angeles mall, people weren't so fussed with either of us anymore, the fame over my book had finally died down and with the release of my new book being postponed until Christmas, we were almost normal people; to be safe, we'd picked a quiet time to go shopping to be safe, Alice did have Marie with her.

"Well, manicures and pedicures to make you feel better, facials then a little bit of retail therapy to make sure you're out of your funk." She was crazy excited and Marie seemed to be trying her charms too as she remained sleeping as Alice ranted.

"How long until our appointment?"

"Two minutes, lets walk." She grabbed my hand pulling me behind her as she pushed Marie toward the salon.

As our toes were drying our beauticians started striking up conversations as we flipped through the trashy rags they had out.

"So, Ms. Bella, how far along are you?" asked the older woman as she washed her hands and began getting a selection of red for my toes.

"How far along do you think I am?" I tried to respond politely, I felt like a house, so if she said anything near full term, I don't actually know what I would have done—cried? Maybe.

"Well I read somewhere that you were ready to pop, but I don't think you're that far along, and Anna, she doesn't read too much into magazines, seems to think that you're maybe twenty five weeks along, so, what's true?" I didn't actually know her name, she was actually the beautician tending to Alice, I wanted to slap her. Weren't there enough things written about me? When would it stop? First it started with Jessica Stanley on YouTube, and now again with…Jessica Stanley. Of course she didn't get out of town.

"Wow, Jess, you seriously have nothing better to do?" I taunted finally having had connected the dots, explained why the voice was so irritating too, poor Alice, lucky Marie got to sleep through it all.

"Not everyone has millions to occupy their time." She replied snidely. Good to see she had matured, and to be more correct, it was bilions.

"Jessica, you shouldn't be so impolite to customers, no matter who they are or what your beef may be." Chided, Anna, the beautician who was now drying my feet

"What is she going to do? Get Daddy to send her back to Australia? She'll just come back with a boyfriend and will end up knocked up." She retorted, her head still held high as she dried off Alice's feet.

"Excuse me please, I need to use the bathroom." Alice's said as she headed toward the ladies room, I expected her to be a few minutes, so I was a little miffed when Marie actually woke up, Anna hadn't started painting yet, so I quickly stood up and picked Marie up out of her stroller. She was getting older now and everything to her was fascinating, so she was beginning to fight sleep.

"She's gorgeous." Gushed Anna, as she started painting my toes a blood red.

"Yeah, Alice, is lucky, she's a pretty good baby for the most part too."

"How old is she, she seems so tiny?" Anna asked as she began painting my nails.

"Three months, she was born a few weeks early so she's still a little small." I smiled as I slowly rocked Marie, noting Alice had been gone for a little while now and Jessica, thank fate, was nowhere to be seen.

"Well she looks like a dream, and between you and me, I just think Jessica talks to you the way she does because she's jealous. The girl has always talked about this Isabella-Marie, and how she just disappeared off the face of the earth and how she went to school with her. I did never understand her, but now seeing her actually speaking to you, it's jealously. She's jealous that you have money and you're also quite accomplished. You finished university, right?" Anna, was a lovely elderly woman, she spoke very kindly, even of Jessica who I don't really think deserved the praises.

"Yes, I have a double degree in Business, and events management, and I got a Bachelor degree in communications majoring in Journalism."

"Well, see that's why. Jessica went to beauty school and has been working here since her apprenticeship. You've done things I'm sure she'd envy, even little things like leaving the country."

"I suppose…How do you know all this?" I asked, she seemed so insightful.

"Because a mother, even when the child isn't yours, knows these things. It's nothing you can fix, she's the way she is and I think that's just how it's going to be. Your friend sure is taking her time, do you think she's okay?"

"Knowing Alice she's fine, she's probably fixing her hair or something."

"And she just left her baby with you?" her eyebrow was cocked as she looked up at me, moving from my left foot to my right.

"Always, my husband and I as well as Alice's mother are a few people other than her parents who she takes to, she really doesn't like my brother-in-law and will scream bloody murder when he holds her. He's lucky he's already got kids, because I think if Alice had Marie, before Emmett had his twins, he'd have rethought kids." _And actually listened when Rose told him to use a condom—_I mentally added before I laughed as Anna giggled, and finally Alice entered the room with a new girl—another beautician, trailing behind her.

"Alice, Marie's up." I greeted as she took her seat, the new beautician, starting to paint Alice's toes.

"Not anymore." She laughed as she pointed out Marie's sleeping face in my arms, I had no idea how I hadn't noticed.

"Am I that boring, Marie, really?" I questioned softly as I brushed small wisps of hair away from her face, her lips were in a soft pout as she slept, her breathing slow and steady.

"Miss. Alice, what happened to, Jessica?" Anna asked as the room filled with a serene silence.

"Oh, your store manager happened to be in the bathroom the same time as me, I asked her kindly if I could have someone else, you know preferably someone not jealous of my sister-in-law, she suggested, Ashley and here we are."

"I know who you are, Ms. Alice, even you, Ms. Bella." Came a small voice painting Alice's toes a deep metallic purple.

"True, your manager told me it would be hard for me to actually find someone who didn't, she told me you were kind and quiet, I figured you wouldn't trouble us." Alice smiled, looking down at Ashley.

"May I be so bold as to ask how much of what they print is actually real?" Ashley asked timidly. The girl came across as remarkably skittish, her head had been down since she entered the room, I mean other than long curly blond eyelashes I had no idea what her eyes looked like.

"Sure, but why don't you tell me what you've read and we'll reply yes, or no."

"Okay, um…I read that you and Mr. Cullen still aren't married, and your wedding ended up being a fashion show for Ms. Alice's, Cull'n line. What of that is true?"

"Well, Alice did do the fashion show, but it wasn't in lieu of my wedding, well not really. Edward and I got married a month after his accident, the day Alice was supposed to kick off her show."

"Can I ask what happened to Mr. Cullen, everyone was saying he got into a fight with his partners at work and then he got in a crash and all these crazy stories?"

"Edward was chased off the road by a van full of photographers when he was trying to pull out of his driveway. He ended up veering and running into a tree, drivers side first. It wasn't that bad though."

"What's it all like? Not having a private life? Having to have answers for everything and everyone just because they're asking questions?"

"It's hard. We try and live as normally as we can, we try and take small holidays or we'll just spend days on the estate as a family. We try and just shut everyone out and all the questions they ask, because they do always ask questions and sometimes our answers just aren't enough to quell them."

"Oh, sorry, if you want me to stop?" she looked down, Alice's left pinky toe becoming very interesting apparently.

"I'm not sure, is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Will you tell me how far a long you really are, you look about the same as my cousin and she's thirty weeks, but she gained a lot of weight, I think she's already put on three times too many."

I couldn't help breaking out in laughter, she was so open and genuine for someone who came across so timid, but she was a lovely girl. "If I tell you, you will promise not to sell me out?"

"I would never, I was curious."

"I know, one can never be too careful. I'm twenty weeks, twins. We're not going to find out their sexes until they're born, but I am very excited."

"That must be hard, my cousin found out as soon as her baby was old enough to be seen on the monitor clearly. The second she was told she had a higher chance of her baby being a boy over a girl she bought everything that was blue that she could find." She laughed, both she and Anna disappeared, fetching small wheelie tables for our manicures.

"My mother-in-law, and that deceiving little wench next to you, have spent the last three months adding extensions onto the little cottage Edward and I live in, see, they thought we'd need more room, when my kids aren't even born yet, I thought they would have been fine sharing a room, but apparently that's bad because one could wake up the other, etcetera, etcetera. Momma has no say apparently and I haven't been allowed inside my own home for three months now."

"Sounds like something my mother-in-law would attempt to do, but see she could afford it too, but she goes into everything guns blazing and well…let's just say I'd rather keep my house the way it is, even if I had kids, then to let her do some work on it?"

"See that's the kind of mentality I have about money, not that the people in my life do anything half way—believe me, they don't, it's just, I spent my life with my mom who was a really modest person, she was a teacher so I was raised from the ages of two till sixteen on a kindergarten teachers salary—the cheques my father was sent were put into a savings account for me, this whole life that I have is crazy weird because fortune is something I knew I had, I knew who my father was, but I never enjoyed it.

"Fame exploited my fathers' name and was actually the reason my parents actually split, even though they loved each other. See I really think that money changes everything and fame is worse, never try and accomplish anything in the spotlight, because once you reach the top, it can sometimes have the longest fall."

"Wise words Bella. She isn't kidding too about her aversion for money, Rosalie our sister-in-law, we try our best to get her out of target and into GAP, but even that is a step she doesn't enjoy. I've never been brought up like Bella, that much is fact, but through everything that I have been through in life I was taught to arbor modesty and most especially humility, and believe me when I tell you Bella carries that in spades, but she is the prime example of how demanding the press can be.

"They've ripped her world apart more times then I'm sure she's ever admitted to herself, but she still tries to get out and be. Rosalie and I have even taken to changing up her wardrobe and giving things to charity that we decide we don't like, we don't care what the label is either."

Ashley seemed be taking everything in she was being told, yet, she didn't seem too surprised. I could tell though, just by the way that she sat patiently and waited for us to finish before she even spoke how truly sympathetic she was, everyone was sympathetic when they heard what our struggles were really like.

"Well, I never really understood how some of those clothes could cost so much." I huffed, Alice just shook her hand and held her hand out for Marie so she could put her back in her stroller so we could get our nails done.

Half an hour later our nails were done, Ashley had asked everything you could have asked—Anna asking the few things that slipped into her mind and Jessica didn't make a reappearance, although the manager did speak quickly to Alice while she annoyingly paid for everything while asking me to wait outside with Marie.

"Let's go eat Bella, before it gets crazy in here." Alice smiled before she walked past me pushing Marie's stroller.

"Crazy? How so?" I question, eyebrows raised as I rubbed my stomach.

"Well the manager may have told me that Jessica didn't think too kindly of us after what happened and may have let our names slip in a press phone call that she may have instigated while her manager had her going through their clientele list…" she paused, and I couldn't be sure if it was for dramatic effect or out of Alice actually being a little at a loss of what to say.

"and.."

"She no longer has a job, but I think we have as long as it takes for the photographers to get from Seattle to here. Which I think will give us an easy hour maybe even two before we even have to leave. So I figure we have lunch and then leave, although I really did want to go shopping." And our life once again becomes a hoot, I seriously never wanted to kill anyone in my life more than I wanted to kill that conceited bitch, at that very moment.

"You know plotting murder won't get you your burger and fries, mine neither and right now, after putting up with that shit I could do with a little bit of comfort food." She all but purred walking with a kick in her step even in her six inch Jimmy Choo's.

"Shouldn't we leave if they're on their way. I don't appreciate you thinking you know what I am thinking either."

Alice paused in her jig, rolling her eyes as she stopped to mock me with her tone. "Yeah, shouldn't we let people completely ruin our chances of living a normal life, please oh ,please. Bella, I've been indoors for nearly five months because going out when I was pregnant was difficult, we're here now, we're going to get a burger and a chocolate shake. We're going to have a look through a couple of shops because you know as much as I do that you're going to need some more maternity clothes because you don't like mine or Rosalie's, look if you want I'll text the boys, if they seriously want to start something we can wait it out, look she flushed you out of Australia, do you want to give her the satisfaction again, besides I think this girl will flip her lid when she sees that being a pre-Madonna gets you nowhere."

"And this is really going to piss me off too; Alice why must you do this, and enjoy it so much?" I huffed as Alice just started walking toward the food court again, as it was we were only just around the corner.

"Look, Miss. Let's throw my wedding in a month so no one will know, you can't have all the fun and if little miss priss really thinks we're going to care about what having a little photog drama, we're going to have to prove her wrong now aren't we. Any way, if it's a media first she wants, then I'm going to call the boys, Carlisle and Esme too if they're not busy and we are going to show the self-righteous little miss that the only person she will ever be with, will be herself." She'd pulled her phone out before I had the chance to even object and had typed up a message and sent it off. Thirty seconds later, Edward was calling me.

"_You're in Port Angeles?"_ he greeted, his voice sounding off, maybe he just finished recording his show today?

"Uh, yeah. What did she say?" I heard him chuckle a little as he pressed something on his phone.

"'_B + A P. Ang. B here NOW!'" _he quoted chuckling, "Now I was only guessing about that Port Angeles part, I did understand the Bella and Alice part though; but can you tell me why we need to be in Port Angeles, very soon?"

"It's kind of long winded. Can I tell you when you get her, please?" I pleaded, my phone vibrating as another call came through.

"_Sure thing, Love, I should be about twenty minutes, we had a recording at one of the private studios today, no audience. They were taping for Christmas."_

"I've got another call, love you."

"_Ditto." _I smiled like an idiot as I hung up and quickly answered Rosalie's phone call.

"_Bitch did what?" _she greeted, leading to believe Alice had sent different messages out, not that I could ask her as she was talking quietly to Jasper.

"Depends who you're talking about." I dead panned, something I learned when Rose was in question, just answer the question.

"_That Stanley bitch, I'm just getting the kids ready and we're coming, I've got the truck so I can fit them and Em's coming in my car, I just want to know how badly I need to beat her ass down."_ And Rosalie sounded absolutely livid, which had me feeling a little uneasy. Rose was one tough and scary bitch.

"Well…I…nothing bad. Just stuff, Alice and I will explain things when y'all get here, okay? It'll be easier." I tried to leave no room for argument and for once Rose was willing to wait as she just huffed a sour 'bye' and hung up.

"Within the next half hour they'll all be here, you're spending too much time with, Jasper, too. You're saying, 'y'all', it's cute but so odd coming from you." Alice beamed.

"It's an hour drive from Forks, where are they all?" It would be nice to see what her answer would be, I also paid no mind to her quip about my new found word.

"They're close, don't worry. Come on, let's get something to eat." I wanted to object, but this constant talk of food had someone kicking and I was getting hungry.

We were only sitting down for about twenty minutes when Edward showed up, a big smile on his face as he saw me picking at what was left of my fries.

"Hey, baby, how was work today?" I asked smiling as he took the available seat next to me, kissing my lips chastely.

"Quick, which was good; they wanted to have some pre-recorded material just in case, with the twins coming they wanted to make sure they had something to play, so it was a whole lot of shallow topics, but all of them passed pretty quickly and they were calling it a wrap. Now I believe you have a rather interesting story to share yourself?" he offered as I slumped into his chest.

I huffed before speaking, making him laugh at my antics, "I'm not repeating it, so I'm pleading the fifth until we have more family present." My comment earned huge guffaws from Edward, as Alice joined shaking her head as she took Marie from her stroller so she could feed her.

The laughing continued with the addition of a very boisterous Emmett and a silently shaking Jasper. "Why do we always miss the jokes around here, although what I caught was funny?" Emmett said eventually as we all went through our greetings.

"Bad timing."

"Yeah well, we got here as fast as we could, though I still haven't been completely informed as to why we needed to rush here." Jasper said after taking his daughter from Alice and kissing them both, Marie was still drinking from her bottle so Jasper finished feeding her for Alice.

"Well that's why I was pleading the fifth. I don't plan on rehashing these details to every party that turns up, so you'll hear it all at the same time."

"Pregnancy has made you unyielding." Muttered Alice as she watched Jasper start burping Marie, it was cute how she started drifting off even though she wanted to be nosey.

"Unyielding? Looks like you're rubbing off, Love." Edward laughed as he nuzzled my cheek.

"If those two are going to be making Goo-goo eyes at each other all afternoon, I'm leaving." Rose announced as she came in, the twins walking beside her holding onto the stroller as Ryan absorbed the world around him.

"Daddy!" both girls cried when Rose finally let them run toward their Daddy.

"Traitors." Rose hissed as she kissed Emmett '_hello' _and dragged a chair toward the booth we occupied. We were two people away from me and Alice spilling so the boys went off to fetch some food for themselves, and Esme and Carlisle. Five minutes later, the parents arrived and Alice divulged all the information, even sharing the stuff I didn't actually know happened because Alice, so sneakily, disappeared.

"Well you two sure had a blinder of a day." Carlisle chuckled before continuing, "So what did the manager expect you to do. Leave?"

"Well, probably, I mean Bella and I—more Bella than I, talked a little about the spotlight to one of the beauticians, Ashley, nice girl, cute too. Anyway, I think the manager heard some stuff here and there that lead her to believe we'd want to leave, another reason we were given the heads up. Jessica will probably be here until five when her shift ends, Mike, her boyfriend was picking her up." Alice was practically beaming, which only meant one thing…

"Alice, what are you planning?" Edward growled, we'd all started cluing in on this, and it wasn't always a good thing.

"Nothing that you should get your panties in a knot for; I just think it's time princess learnt that she can't walk all over people; must all, she doesn't walk all over a Cullen!"

I wanted to protest, I don't know what I wanted to say, but I did want to say something to stop them, Esme was quick though and stopped me.

"Bella, sweet heart, this Jessica, needs to understand that we're a family, we fight our battles together, besides all we're going to do is do a little bit of shopping, pick out some nice things and answer any questions we get asked, besides we had to tell them you were expecting, yeah this isn't the most ideal, but I think we will have fun messing with her."

"I was wondering how talking to whoever comes, if someone does come, will be getting back at Jessica?" Isn't that just doing what she wanted.

"Silly, silly Bella. She thinks we'll leave, that she's ruined our day because we can't go shopping like normal people so, she thought by alerting the media that Masen and Isabella-Marie are now expecting she'd be blowing the lid off of a really big expose that would get her some kind of glory. Well sorry sweetie, just to steal her thunder, we'll just tell them, we were going to at some point and she'll get no pay out for tipping them off. Of course they probably will want first pictures of the babies when they're born, they're probably also going to want a whole family expo—,"

Jasper taking the hints from the rest of the family silenced Alice with a kiss on the lips, which had distracted her long enough for her to completely stop.

"So I am guessing she didn't think to hit up the big wigs, so we'll only being seeing some Faces from Seattle, which means we'll be here for a while. Sounds like a good time to go shopping don't you think, Esme, Alice, _Bel-la_?" Rose, sing-songed, drawing out my name.

"Why don't we have a coffee and some pastries _before_ we get up and start scaring the sales persons in here." Edward gestured to the whole mall, the boys and myself laughing along with him.

Alice carried this air about here that could be seriously overwhelming when you're supposed to help her. Rosalie was much the same, and for the same reasons; their careers. Rosalie was a model, she was currently on a sabbatical—kind of and Alice, well she was a designer, personal shopper and my agent, so many people knew who she was.

As we were, people stopped and looked, you dropped Carlisle's name and without having to look, half of the eyes in any establishment would turn your way looking for Carlisle, even Cullen was a heard turner, Swan, not quite so much. Charles Swan or Isabella-Marie on the other hand, well we'd get Carlisle treatment.

So we were a head turning posse, Jasper and Rose with their out of this world beauty. Jasper looked like an Actor fresh out of the latest romance, Rosalie was what you'd pay thousands to look like, because everything about her was beautiful. Emmett looked like some crazy wrestler, or body builder or quarter back, but he was so charming you'd be instantly drawn. Edward, he was mine, but he was also working on helping people through his show which was doing okay.

Esme was like a modern day Audrey Hepburn, Alice was like a raven headed Kylie Minogue, with five times the amount of energy, a much better fashion sense, and when she sung an equally as appealing voice minus the training and the record deal.

That was the thing though, all of these people were my family. In all of their beauty, their quirks, their charms and them. Was every body's family as unconventional as ours? Was it funny that I wished they were? Probably.

"She dazes off a lot now that she's pregnant. Has anyone else noticed that?" Emmett noted as I snapped back to conversation.

I was shocked when the whole table answered unanimously as an audible 'yes' hung in the air.

"I'm sitting right here!"

"And Bella is back, which do you want, cinnamon scroll, or chocolate swirl? Edward got you a hot chocolate." What? Where the hell did I go?

"So Bella we don't feel like breaking down your little zone outs right now, so we won't." Rosalie started, "but we've called around, we've each got friends in the media scene and as it goes, we were right, she called the Seattle crew, scary, most of them are our friends. So word is they're flying here they're driving that fast, guess they don't want to miss the scoop on you Bella, so we have some time to, wait for it…shop!" Edward laughed as my face dropped, he knew how I was feeling, they all knew on some level, they enjoyed torturing me.

"You boys are coming too." Rosalie announced and we all now the boys wouldn't—no, couldn't say 'no' to Rose, Emmett because she had his balls in a vice grip and Jasper because she could scare him shitless as a kid and since she's had kids she got scarier, his words, not mine, and though Edward hardly felt threatened by Rosalie, he chose to ignore her antics and just roll with the punches. It was probably the only way they were ever really going to get along.

"Do we at least get to finish our coffees?" Emmett pouted, ha, I hope she says yes, but it's hard to tell with Rosalie.

"Fine, but only because Bella is still drinking her chocolate and asking her to walk straight and finish her drink would be like giving a butcher knife to a toddler." I glared at her lack of faith in me, I wasn't going to laugh in her face because she was right, but it was still insulting to have it said right in front of my face…and my emotions got the better of me as angry tears welled up in my eyes, for no other reason than I was upset.

I was used to getting upset over little things, but I had expected this in the last trimester, not now. Other than morning sickness if I'd eating something exceptionally potent in well, taste, smell, texture, I wasn't overly emotional. I was spooked easy, but I didn't cry incessantly or gush at pointless things, I just was. Now, why this and now?

"Shhh, shh, Bella, Love. Don't get upset, Rosalie didn't mean anything by it. She was just being Rosalie, calm down. Stop crying, come on." Edward soothed as he pulled me into his chest, kissing my forehead as he spoke.

"Interesting how pregnancy affects women differently. Esme was a crazy nester and always from the get go she started nesting, Rosalie you became very aggressive with both of your pregnancies and Alice, well it is the only time you're ever really calm and Bella, you become very vulnerable to what people say about you. Though I think it's just family because by the sounds of things you handled yourself quite well with Jessica today."

I imagined Edward rolling his eyes as he spoke, "Really, Carlisle?" I started giggling as my tears slowed to a stop.

"Humor can make everyone smile." He beamed as he rubbed my shoulder. Rosalie had fallen a little quiet as she seemed to be thinking about something and I tried to finish my hot chocolate.

"About time, now let's go!" Alice ranted grabbing my hand and pulling me up from me seat, she walked fast, making me stumble as I followed her on her crazy mission. Shopping was not a fun past time when you were walking around with Alice, it was grilling and uncomfortable and much too chaotic to have any joy involved. Ever.

The boys all followed, as Rosalie strutted her way over, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle left pushing strollers or carrying one of the twins, each wearing the same annoyed expression. How the hell did they think I felt?

_Five shops! _We'd been in five shops, brought far too much before finally, the photographers turn up, ready and reaping as havoc ensued as flash bulbs went off. Here we were a normal family shopping and enjoying our time together, until _flash, flash, flash._

I know this lets get little miss priss plan sounded fool proof, but I think Alice's sources may have forgotten to tell her this mall was going to be flooded with photographers trying to get the first photos of a pregnant Isabella-Marie and the first picture of Marie, who was actually dubbed baby Hale, by the sounds of their shouting's.

We decided to stop trying to evade them when we'd managed to wind our way back towards the little beauty salon Jessica would soon be walking past in order to exit the mall, Alice seemed to have planned this a little too well. We also decided to stop evading questions when Alice's friends strong armed their way through to the front of mob.

Ben and Tia, Alice's friends smiled at all of us as they went through their questions, everyone trying to nab shoots of the family as we spoke, others writing down whatever they could before we saw a disgruntled Jessica leaving out the main entrance of the mall huffing some expletives.

"Well, we best be off now. Excuse us!" threatened Emmett as he acted as a human blockade as we cleared a way for us out of the mall. As expected there were more photographers outside, but they seemed more focused on getting pictures than asking questions so before we knew it we were all seated in cars and were taking off back home so I could sleep.

Pay back, the bitch that just keeps giving.

* * *

**_I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out, but I really hope you enjoy this...I fly out to my new home in New Zealand, Sunday and well I don't know how long I'll be without internet access, please enjoy._**

**_To all of you Aussie readers, if your a graduating kid of 2010, please be safe over schoolies or whatever plans you have.  
Please review, they make my day and if you'd had the days like I've had this past week, you'd take every smile you can get.  
Nic.93 _**


	17. Speculation

_**Isabella-Marie and Masen are Expecting!**_

_**The Last Cullen Conceives!**_

_**The First Swan Grandchild!**_

_**Baby Hale: First time exclusive!**_

_**How They Kept It A Secret?**_

_**What Are Their Plans For The Future?**_

These were only a few in the barrage of headlines that were printed after our Port Angeles stunt, they hadn't stopped yet either. Two months later we were still seeing _'new'_ pictures of ourselves. We were beyond the point of caring at the moment and just dealt with the more reputable magazines—the very ones who actually made the effort to call our agents requesting printing permissions and the chance to do a feature. As it was, Edward and I had done two different features, one about our wedding which we finally couldn't hide from the media and let Peter and Charlotte send in photos they'd selected.

We had been paid a few hundred thousand dollars for wedding photos and they were offering as much as two million dollars for pictures of the twins once they were born. Edward and I were blown away, never had we ever had this big of an uproar before, it seemed unreal.

We decided that any money received for the stories were going to get donated to the local hospitals to hopefully expand and further staff them. A lot of older people lived around the area and we wanted them as well as other people to have the adequate resources without them having to be flown to Seattle. There was even going to be a Cullen wing in the hospital, which was definitely interesting and would prove even more so if that was where Edward and I were to deliver.

"Bella, they've got new stuff on your book." Emmett boomed as he carried Ryan inside.

"Really? What are they saying?" I laughed, between Alice and I, neither of us had issued the topic or the fact it was coming out in a trilogy, all we had said was that there was a book coming out next year, I think that they'd have figured out that it will be after the kids are born.

"'_Sequel to 'Twilight' has been postponed'. ' Indefinite release date on Isabella-Marie's new book'._ There's one that says you're cancelling the release of your book. For some reason they don't think you'll release your book, or they think you'll release it late, very late. Do you think you and Alice should do a release junket or something, say that 'yes, it's coming out', or something? This is more Alice's cup of tea then mine." I laughed at Emmett, he wanted to help and share his information, but he didn't know too much about getting things out to the media. He always relied on Alice to get things out, and publicists that may have been employed from time to time.

"Well I guess I'll have to talk to A—,"

The pixie cut me off, making her grand entrance with a _puppy? _And Marie, who seemed to be trying to smile and it was the cutest thing that I had ever seen, "Ben and Tia are actually on their way, I figure it fair if they get the first story, your publicist is okay with you sharing limited information, addressed in this passage." Alice pointed out on a highlighted piece of paper.

"Damn, Trix, you work fast." Smiled, Emmett.

"Speaking of which, Ben and Tia will be here in thirty and we need to style you, Peter and Charlotte should be getting here about the same time they'll photograph. I have the garden set up and the mock up cover and I've put it around one of the 'Twilight' books you have, for now. You can put the slip case back on later. Shower, now!" I didn't have time for questions, she pushed me into the spare shower room downstairs and threw a towel at me. Her Jurassic sized make up case was already waiting and a set of nude underwear was sitting on the vanity.

"How long have you been planning this Alice?"

"Since the first article was printed, Tia and Benjamin have been talking with their editor so they could have the spread and Peter and Charlotte had to wait until they had enough of a gap between clients that they could come out and do this, although they are getting a payout too. Exciting isn't it, now, less talk and more shower because we don't have a lot of time."

Five minutes later I was out of the shower, hair, body and face washed and feeling exceptionally rushed. I slid on the underwear I was supposed to wear as Alice burst into the bathroom with Rosalie and my outfit.

"Dress now!" Alice huffed, throwing me a knee length dress and a pair of opaque tights, I rolled my eyes at. It reminded me of something I'd have seen on Taylor Swift. Flirty and timeless—not something associated too much with me. It was a midnight blue number with spaghetti straps and an empire waist. I wasn't sure what Alice was thinking but I didn't have too much time to complain. Rosalie started blow drying my hair as soon as I'd slipped on the dress and Alice pushed me into a chair as she painted on my face.

Together in half an hour they'd managed to get my hair and makeup done, as they finished my look with flat knee high boots, woolen socks and a cropped little jacket. For an indoors interview it seemed pointless getting dressed up to walk around the main house, that was until I remembered the photo shoot of sorts.

"Bella, look at you. You look amazing. Pregnancy flatters you." Charlotte greeted as she hugged me quickly, Peter offering a similar greeting as I just blushed and muttered my thanks before they set up their equipment.

I met Ben and Tia next and they spoke briefly about the questions they wanted to ask, they scratched a couple I wasn't willing to answer, doing so in good graces. We had a pretty good looking list of questions, and the time during the photo shoot could give me enough time to think about answers.

Or not.

The simple photo shoot that I figure would have me sitting in the garden somewhere—no. Instead, walking through the laundry room to get to the side garden I saw a rack full of a few different outfits; even changes of shoes. What had she done? Seriously? I was at the point where getting into one outfit was pain enough, she wanted me to go through…three! Three changes? She'd pay for this.

"Okay, Bella. First off I was wondering if we could get a shot of you under the gazebo, next to Edward if he'd be willing. I'd like to make it look natural so maybe if, Alice, could you ask him?" She disappeared and seconds later, Edward was at her side and the puppy I'd yet to actually meet was in his arms. He was wearing an off white button down with some pin stripes that matched the colour of my dress, his jeans were faded, torn slightly at the knees, he looked comfortable and absolutely gorgeous; but what was with the puppy?

"He's here Ben and he's got your surprise too, Bella." My look must have given away what I was feeling, she answered before I even voiced the question. "She's not mine, Bella. I was holding her this morning when I heard Emmett, she doesn't have a name yet, but she's the missing piece in your life." I wasn't missing anything. Sure I wanted a dog, but to fill a void? There was nothing missing, not now anyway.

"Ah, what breed is she Alice?" I questioned. I'd never seen anything quite like her before she looked like a rescue, a mixed breed. She had stunning blue eyes, a mixed merle coat of thick fluffy fur, but she also had the marking of a tri coat, with white paws, chest and muzzle. She was beautiful and so far from plain that I loved her.

"An Australian Shepard, she's just gone eight weeks—it was fate. I've been looking for a while for puppies in shelters and online. I saw her picture and I had to have her. Surprise!" Edward smiled handing her to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, I kissed his lips sweetly stopping as I heard the shutter of a camera, we both looked up from our moment a little stunned.

"Sorry," Charlotte blushed, "I was doing a test shot and that particular image was too good to pass. I'll print if off for you two later if you want?"

"That would be nice, thanks." We both beamed at the opportunity, even Charlotte and ben's candid shots were amazing.

"I know what we can name her, too." I beamed, the name coming to me like a smack in the face.

"And what is it, they'll need the names for the articles?" Charlotte asked, Edward nodding his head along with her.

"Dickey!" The pups ear shot up as she let out a little yelp of excitement, I just smiled, that was her name.

"Where did you get Dickey, from Love?" he seemed bemused, Alice seemed a little off put.

"He was one of the gossip gurus in Australian, he wasn't remarkably funny by any means, but he did meet the important folk, I don't know. Dickey is the only name that struck me from Australia." He seemed happy with it, while Alice huffed and went off to speak with Ben and Tia.

"Okay, well now that she has a name, let's start this." Charlotte coached and directed Edward and I as tried to follow through. Peter and Charlotte shot at the same time. Their angles varied, our poses varied and as we changed clothes and were asked to move throughout the garden, or play on a swing, Dickey just watched or walked around with us. She just had these eyes that made me believe she would do anything and everything within her bounds for us.

"Okay guys, last set, promise. Bella, do you think we can have you typing, or pretending to at least. Edward, can pretend to watch her, Dickey can be wherever you want to put her." Peter instructed, Charlotte nodding along with him. I typed little message to Edward, having a 'yes' or 'no' option, I asked him things about the baby, us, Dickey. We just played around with it all until finally, it was 'a wrap!' and I kicked off my shoes as soon as I sat down on the sofa in the living room, before laying down and sitting Dickey up on my chest. Another camera shutter went off.

"Sorry, like I said, sometimes they're too easy to pass up." I just shook my head.

"Did you want something to eat or drink before you left, or would you even like to stay?" I offered, realizing how rude it was of me. Renee and Charlie would both have sworn blue streaks for my being so ignorant.

"Edward's already offered, and thank you both, but Peter and I already have a hotel tonight; but what I can do for you if you want is drop off some prints tomorrow of some photos I think you two might like." How could I say no?

"Please, that would be perfect." She smiled and took a seat next to me—after I sat back up, and showed me some of the pictures she's taken. Charlotte loved capturing the mood in an image. She captured lights in ways I adored, faces or particular images were highlighted. Smiles, eyes, the book cover in one particular case. I wasn't sure how they were going to choose which images were going to be used, but I guess we'd find out when it was printed, which reminded me, I still had questions to answer; and just as the thought appeared to me, Edward, Alice, Tia and Benjamin all appeared form the kitchen, Edward carrying a tray of drinks and snacks I assumed were prepared earlier by Alice.

"Alright, Bella, do you think you're ready for this?" Tia asked brightly as she sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Sure, let's do this…and I've never done something like this before, not really. I trust you as a friend of Alice, that you'll not abuse anything I could say that's misleading" I stated. Sure I had some junkets for Twilight, but that was different, my book had been released by that point and they knew what it was about. What if I said too much or too little? Or what if I get to vague? Alice, I need Alice!

"I would never dream of it Bella, Ben and I, our friendship with Alice is far too real and precious to throw away by selling out. We'll do this like I showed you. I'll ask no more questions than the ones you've approved and I'll have the final cut emailed to you before I printed. My editor should allow us that much just for getting this interview from you." I smiled genuinely as she patted my hand and flipped open her notebook.

Every question she asked I'd seen before, the first being the genre of the book: Fiction, of course. She actually seemed shocked by that having had read some of what had been reported, she'd assumed it was another non-fiction story about the curse of fame; but luckily she seemed pleasantly surprised. She asked about my fears of writing fiction, and I explained they were the same as the fears I'd faced with my other book.

Twenty minutes later we'd finished all our questions and as she tucked her notebook away, we went off the record; Edward, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, Ben and I all talking about how life was at the moment. We laughed and joked. We played with Dickey, in fact we were playing with Dickey when the house became once again flooded, Rosalie, who had left at some point was back, her kids in tow and the rest of the boys. Jasper's eyes having had lit up when he spotted Alice.

"I think we're going to get out of your hair." Charlotte said as she stood to leave, we all fair welled them, Ben and Tia too as they helped with the photography equipment before getting into their own car and leaving. I could see why they were friends of Alice's, they were such genuine people; kind and real people, two things I'd seen so really in the journalistic types I'd met. Sure, it was wrong of me to even consider stereotyping people, I advocated against it, but sometimes, it's hard not to.

"Damn, they left fast. Did we say something?" joked Emmett, as he and the rest of the family laughed as we all fell into sofas. The girls had taken so quickly to Dickey, whom Rose told was named 'D', I guess I didn't think that through.

"Hey, Teddy and Bells, do you wanna know something funny 'bout your dog?" Emmett asked as he tugged her ear playfully, earning a nip to his hand, which Edward chastised quickly before smacking Emmett up the head.

I rolled my eyes at the antics before asking, "What would that be?" I knew a little about the breed, having had come across a breeder when I was in Sydney by accident, granted, Dickey looked nothing like the ones I'd seen in Australia (they were short coated)—not that Edward knew that.

"They're not Australian, they're Aussie!" Everyone shook their heads at his stupidity.

"Emmett, you're an idiot." Alice replied, as she held a conversation with Rose, the two of them exchanging glances.

"I know they're not Australian, though Aussie and Australian are the same thing. They got the nickname for their colour, see the merle, well that's where they get their name from—the Australian Cattle Dog." Alice and Edward didn't seem too surprised by the news, Emmett though, well he's Emmett.

Everyone joked and laughed throughout the evening. We laughed a lot, mostly at Emmett's expense and I answered questions about the article. Everyone seemed pretty shocked when they heard Edward was also interviewed, he'd never willingly done anything for the press. Esme was the most happy to hear about the photos we'd be able to get off of Charlotte and Peter tomorrow, and I couldn't help but be enthusiastic too. They were fun, and I loved doing them with Dickey and Edward because it felt like one of the most comfortable things I'd ever done.

Edward and I were at Charlotte's and Peter's hotel at nine, a little early considering, but Charlotte had already printed off the photos, so she didn't mind. She understood my excitement and was all too happy to let us pick them up early.

She was quick to let us in, we spotted piles and piles of photos stacked up. Edward. Me. Dickey. Shots of all of us together, focused shots, out of focus shots. They were all there and they looked perfect, even out of focus.

"You two have out done yourselves." Edward smiled as he flipped through a couple of stacks of photos. When the two photographers' photos were together it was actually hard to tell which belonged to whom. I loved Charlotte's angles when we saw them on her laptop, even the way she captured the colours; but mixed in with Peter's traditional style it was so hard to pick.

"You're trying to figure out who took which photo, aren't you?" Peter laughed as he handed Edward and I bottles of water—something we assured them we didn't want, due to the expense, but they insisted and they made me thirsty thinking about it.

"How can you tell?" I asked as Edward showed me one of the candid shoots Charlotte had taken. It was the first one, the one she'd taken as Edward introduced me to our puppy. His hands were at my hips as I held Dickey above my belly and kissed Edward's lips. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Particular colours I noticed seemed enhanced—Dickey's blue eyes, the pin stripes on Edward's shirt and the blue of my dress, though the other colours were there, the blues in particular seemed to be all you could possibly focus on.

"Because everyone does." He laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table and flipping through another pile.

"They're so beautiful, I really thought it would be easy to spot the differences, I mean you and Charlotte shoot differently, yet right now, you couldn't tell." He was shaking his head smiling, as was Charlotte.

"Yes, but the way we develop is the same and these are no different. How about I pick out six photos, three mine and three Charlotte's, then after you tell us who you think took it, I'll tell you and I'll even show you how I know. How does that sound?" Peter urged and the opportunity sounded too good to pass up, he smiled and quickly drew out six images.

Edward and I both stared in wonder as we tried to pick out which pictured belonged to whom, in the end we were wrong, on every single account; but it was so much fun. Unfortunately Peter and Charlotte needed to check out, so we had to part, neither of us leaving empty handed as we offered them the chance to photograph the first pictures of the twins—an opportunity we knew they wouldn't turn down, and they gave us a huge—we're talking an easy hundred, stack of pictures which we thanked them profusely for, before we said our farewells and had to go our separate ways.

Edward and I really wanted to get home, we wanted to pick up Dickey, so we could go out and buy a whole bunch of photo frames, without having to leave her for long. So she was coming with us, under the assurance from Edward that she was indeed car trained and knew not to ruin his precious car. I didn't know who was more shocked that he was letting her in his car, me or Dickey.

We spent an hour out, buying too many frames then we had wall space and getting the candid Charlotte took and getting it printed on a one and a half, by two meter canvas, something we were going to put up in our living, that was of course after we were finally able to move back in.

It had been so long now, or felt as though it had been, since we'd been kicked out of our cottage and exiled to the main house. As it went there was plenty of space for the four of us, even with, Dickey making five there'd have been space, but Mamma Cullen knew better and we'd got the boot.

She'd promised, put it in writing even , that our house would be ready by the time the twins got here. But I wanted to see it. I wanted to be able to go home in sleep in our bed and get up to mischief without having to worry about Carlisle and Esme being only one floor below us.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

I pouted as I continued to speak, "When will we get our house back?"

"Soon, Love. Soon." I hoped he was right. I didn't like the thought of bringing, Dickey, up in a home that wasn't hers. A tear slid down my face at the thought.

"Bella, Love. What's got you so worked up? I know you didn't want, Esme, to do this, but she's doing it for us. She loves us. She loves our babies too. You need to be calm, Bella."

"I just want to go home." I sighed, my head falling into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, Dickey, just lay on her belly at our feet.

"I know, Bella. We will too. When Esme thinks that the house is absolutely perfect for all of us, she'll let us know. For all we know, it could all be r—," Edward was cut off as Esme strode through the back door, decked out in coveralls.

I was puzzled. She'd never let us see her in anything other than couture. She'd also never let us see her in anything that showed she'd been working on the house. I knew she was working on it, I seen her work ethic. She'd never ask that of someone that she could do for herself.

It was the same way with all of her children too.

"Esme…?"

"Don't be coy, Bella. You know why I'm here." I shook my head in confusion. If I'd have known I wouldn't have felt so damn confused.

"Mom, is it…?" Esme, confirmed whatever question, Edward was asking. She also smiled at, Dickey, clicking her fingers the puppy scampered to her feet and sat at Esme's.

"Come, Bella. Let's go for a drive." Edward seemed to be in his own little world, planning things or whatever. I wanted to be happy with him, but I didn't for the life of me know what made him so keen, I didn't even know why, but I followed. So did, Dickey.

Walking past Esme I bent down carefully and picked, Dickey, up, shooting, Esme a look. She just waved and shook her head at me.

Edward waited patiently in the car as I dawdled. This family was on acid, or something, half the time.

"Whatever it is you're huffing, Edward, keep it the fuck away from our kids." I ribbed. Edward threw his head back, a real throaty laugh slipped from his lips, filling the cab with its melody.

"Bella, you're too much sometimes." I just shook my head at him. He was bipolar. In the space of a second he went from roof shaking laughter to gentle and playful.

He watched me from the corner of his eye, shaking his head. "Bella, I'm fine. I'm doing a favor for Esme, but, she asked me to cover your eyes." My head was shaking before he's finish speaking. Hell to the Fucking no, was I being blind folded.

Seriously?

I was pregnant, with twins; making me the size of a house. I was carrying a puppy and my ankles were particularly irritating today. The whole throbbing ankles things probably had a lot to do with the being pregnant thing, but regardless, I'd sooner shit a brick than fall prey to a silk scarf again.

"Please, Bella. You know that normally I wouldn't ask this of you," the way he paused had me thinking his head was spinning with words unsaid, 'outside of our bedroom', was what I figured he'd been thinking, "Can you please do this for me, I won't let anything happen to you or to Dickey, you're all my girls."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He responded, I let him slip the scarf around my head. He was quick to secure it at the nape of neck, brushing a kiss on the crown of my head before the car stopped. I waited a few seconds for Edward to round the car. He unclipped the seat belt, taking Dickey from my arms in the process, before helping me out of the car, he handed her back to me before pulling me into his side and directing us toward…somewhere?

Edward led the way over an even surface, I couldn't even be sure where we were. I was blinded too long to have really gauged our direction. So I was rolling with the punches so to speak, I'd be throwing shortly too if I wound up in a ditch somewhere. Husband or not, I was in no mood to be fucked with.

"Okay, Bella. I really hope this makes you happy, Love." Edward whispered before fingering the scarf at my neck, "A lot has changed, but it was made with a lot of things in mind." He finished pulling the scarf from my eyes.

His words had worried me, so I was practically strangling, Dickey, smothering her in my chest as I tried to brace myself.

"Open your eyes, Bella." Edward coaxed as I finally relented, looking up at the magnificence that was now our cottage.

"It looks almost the same." I smiled, seeing a few changes, but assuming most were at the back.

"From the outside, yes, but from what Esme told me, it looks beautiful form the inside."

"Can we go in?" Edward didn't answer, he simply took my hand and pulled me toward the front door—_our _front door. The French doors were still there, still glistening in their aluminum frames.

The house was a little wider, more open. The windows were still netted, filtering all light beaming through the windows bathing the interior in a warm glow, the walls reflecting the warmth of the house.

She'd widened the stair case, it was probably to give us more room for when we needed to cart the kids in carriers I guess. Photos now lined the wall for the climb, some of them were the photos we'd just gotten off of Charlotte and Peter. Upstairs she'd blown me away.

There were eight doors on this floor and the stair case spiralled, going up once more. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going up, or if I wanted to see what the floor had become. Esme took the choice away from me, coming up behind me and taking my arm as she led me through all of the doors. Showing me the final room on the floor, it stood with double doors. I'd assumed it was the master suite, but was absolutely amazed when the door opened out to reveal huge room.

The roof was pitched now, exposed beams running across, there was even a balcony which shocked me. I could see now that there was something up there, but what?

"Have a look, Bella. Carefully." I nodded, slowly climbing the stairs and watching my feet. My face lit up. Our master suite, it hadn't changed too much. The main difference being two bassinets sitting at the bottom of the bed. Celery green bed linen on both.

A lamb lay in the center of the one on the right side, a lion on the other. It was adorable and had a tear slipping down my cheek.

We'd seen the nurseries downstairs. They were adjoining room, both painted a soft off white. A checkered shag rug was in the middle of each floor, the colours pastel yellow and green. It was kind of Australian and looked so soft. White furniture was everywhere, the rooms were mirror opposites.

Swirling green line danced across the walls in delicate designs, the colour going through varying hues. Growing bolder, more blue, then softer and very pale. It was beautiful and intricate and amazing.

It made all the work Esme had put in transforming Edward's music room and our master suite well worth it.

"Esme, thank you." I gushed as she walked back into the room, a key dangling in her hand. "You didn't have to, really you didn't, but it's amazing. So, so beautiful." She just smiled and wrapped me in her arms, struggling a little to wrap her arms around my middle.

"It was nothing. I had all of the plans drawn up. I wanted this to be the house we gave you after your wedding, but you spoiled my fun." She smiled, "I would do all of this again for you in a heartbeat, Bella. You're one of us now, get used to it."

"Here are all of my girls." I heard Edward say, announcing his presents. He too looked absolutely in awe of everything he was seeing. I couldn't blame he either, I'd been sitting in the nursery for nearly half an hour, and I still couldn't believe this was ours.

"Good to know you still think of your mother, Edward." Esme teased kissing his cheek as he wrapped his long, lean arms around the two of us. I felt like suck a softy right now, tearing up over so many things. But I couldn't find it in me to give a fuck.

These kids were turning me into a softy and I couldn't see a fault in it.

"I'll leave you two to settle in. Alice set all of your clothes back in their drawers for you two, Dickey is out on the back porch, I don't think you even remember putting her down, do you Bella?" I shook my head, I didn't remember. I forgot everything after seeing our house again. "It's okay, Bella. We've all been there before."

"You don't all have to leave, Mom." Esme was shaking her head as, Edward spoke.

"I do, you two can settle in, and then we'll all come around tomorrow morning for breakfast." We quickly said goodbye, walking Esme out, everyone else had already left by the look of things.

Edward and I now had a three story house, it was absolutely beautiful. I'd have never dreamed of owning a house like this. It seemed unattainable even with our funds. Yet, it was ours and all that was missing now, were our kids.

"When they get here, this will be perfect, Love." I nodded into Edward's chest, before we both let Dickey in, and headed upstairs to go to our bedroom, to sleep in our room.

Just before Edward and I drifted to sleep, Edward pulled my body closer into his, spooning me as his hand rested on my stomach. He was humming something softly in my ear, something so sweet. A couple of soft kicks met Edward's hands and if I'd have had more energy I have rubbed my stomach along with, Edward, but fatigue wore out as I drifted off to sleep in the beautiful arms of my Husband, back in our own home.

* * *

**_ I want to thank everyone for picking this up and reading it again after the impromptu and extended break, it was never the plan originally, and really for those of you who enjoyed how quickly the original posts occurred, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up the pace.  
This chapter was supposed to be posted yeasterday morning, but after a few unforeseen circumstances, it just wasn't the case.  
_****_My move to New Zealand was successful, but also the cause of the delay.  
Seasons greetings,  
Nic.93 _**


	18. Goodbye

**I'm not sure if any of you readers were expected this epilogue this quickly or not, I nearly wrote this up three chapters ago to be honest. What I do wish though, is that you enjoyed this fic. It was the brain child that lead to my current fic Fear of Failing, that by no means is a sequel or even related to this one, but feel free to read it.**

**I hope you guys don't feel cheated for how quickly I threw this in here, but for what it's worth it does happen to be a reasonably long chapter. nearing twelve thousand words. Give or take. But you and I both know a dragged out pregnancy can be tedious, and it was twins. I'm a twin and I was an eager little shit when time came. Ten weeks Preemie! Yeah, I was that eager to have the world see my face.**

**Enough about me, please read and enjoy the fruits of my labour. Drop me a review.**

* * *

_****EPILOGUE**  


* * *

**_

**_Bella's POV_**

I was over just about everything nowadays. I know, I know I was supposed to be happy and glowing, but I wasn't! I was drab, bloated and swollen. My whole body was in its own kind of funk and my babies were resting pretty low in my pelvis that walking was a wobble and I was in a constant—and I mean constant state of needing to pee.

Every little thing was enough to frustrate me. I snapped at just about anyone, actually the two beings that didn't get under my skin, the very ones who should have been the worst, were Marie and Dickey, they were the only things that could make me smile.

Marie was about the only person who wasn't trying to handle me with kid gloves. If she was hungry, dirty, fussy or just in a bad mood she'd let me know and it was for those very reasons that she didn't irritate me. Skewed right?

Dickey was the same. She needed to go to the bathroom, she didn't hesitate to let me know, or if she wanted to play, of course I couldn't get down on my hands and knees and play with her, not without struggle, but she kept me on my toes.

I needed that, I mean even my publisher who was a cut throat bitch normally, well in regards to deadlines and getting my work to her punctually, but now, I'm knocked up so apparently that is supposed to make incapable of doing my job.

She put my book on hold! Indefinitely! She wants it to be shelved until I've had the twins and I'll be able to do a proper promotional tour. It's apparently moot otherwise. Ridiculous, abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous! I made sure she knew that too, but she wasn't budging.

She was in cohorts with my publicist and agent, another reason I hate every fucking one around me now. Emmett had to gall to tell me that it was because I wasn't getting any, Asshole! Rosalie and Alice put him in his place fast whereas Edward actually blushed.

I was so over this! It was decided, after the twins we were done with kids. He was getting snipped and me, well I was going to get my tubes tied. As far as this goes, I think two was plenty. Sure there was the chance I may have ended up with two of each because my darling little children were shits and wouldn't just give the sonographer a little flash, even now!

I'd been seeing my doctor weekly since I hit the sixth month mark, I had a little swelling and high blood pressure, so she bumped my schedule some, I have seen enough of that damned room then I want to see and for a while might I add.

As far as things went, I was beyond the point of comfort. I'd been asking to be induced since I was about thirty two weeks, I was told they were ready then, but they were just pulling my leg. Had I needed to deliver they'd have been ready, but, because there is always a but, for their health it was best I wait.

Well _she _can say that because she isn't the one with back pain, aching breasts and swollen ankles. Yeah, I've actually told my OB/GYN to fuck off. A couple of times actually. It was taken like a trooper though, made, Alice piss herself laughing though. It was reminiscent for her apparently she'd done the same.

"Dickey, come!" I called, bored out of my mind on the sofa. They didn't even want me going up stairs by myself, so because Edward was at work filming a segment, and everyone else had to work, it was just she and I.

She bound into the room, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she stopped at my feet, front paws raised as she asked in her own way to hop up on the sofa with me. "Up." She did so quickly, resting her head against my belly and receiving a swift kick. I couldn't help but laugh, she just looked at me tummy, sniffing.

"What do you think we should do, aye, puppy?" I asked, tugging on her ears as re-settled resting her head on my breast as she looked me in the eye.

"It's me and you, _again."_ I sighed, she yipped in response. "What do you think we should do?" I was actually too tired and sore to actually do anything, but she didn't need to know that. Just talking to her was enough.

"Let's just wait for daddy to get home." I decided as I opted to try and sleep through the ache in my lower back. It wasn't horrible, not by any means, it was just annoying. Dickey and I drifted to sleep quickly.

I woke up in a grump. I'd slept on the wrong side, so my back was aching more, on top of that I couldn't find the pain killers I was allowed to take. I grumbled as I reached for the phone and for the first time in maybe a week I dialed, Alice's number.

"You live?" was the snide answer as Alice picked up almost instantly. Yeah, the last time we spoke it didn't really end on the best of terms.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I sighed, "I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. You were only trying to help." I'd rehearsed that apology for a couple of weeks now and used it more times than I'd like to admit, I knew that it was about the only thing that I'd be able to say that she'd accept.

"Apology accepted." She said jovially, I could practically hear her smug smile through the line. "Now what's up, Buttercup?" _My growing intolerance for stupid nicknames!_

"Would you be able to come over and help me find the pain killers? I fell asleep on the sofa so I'm a bit achy." She didn't hesitate to answer, and I was pretty sure she was already packing up her things and Marie's as we spoke.

"Okay, okay, Alice is here!" she trilled as she made her way through the house toward me. A pill bottle in hand and a baby on her hip.

"Lifesaver." I cheered clapping as Dickey yipped at Alice.

"I'll put her down soon Dickey, Hush." Dickey stopped barking and just hovered under Alice's feet until she put Marie down on her belly on the rug. She handed me the pill bottle quickly before she scattered a few toys around Marie. Dickey sat at Marie's shoulder watching over her as she'd done since day one apparently.

"So, how's it going MILF?" Alice asked as she sat at the end of the sofa, taking my feet into her lap.

"Fine, but…is it bad that I want them out already." Alice was shaking her head.

"No, I think it's perfectly normal all things considered." I quirked my eyebrow at her in question. "All things, you know. Like the fact you love being active and just being able to do things for yourself and by yourself. You hate being waited on." She shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it wouldn't help any that these are your first and you are probably dying to meet them."

"I guess when you lay it all out like that. I just didn't want to be a bad mom for wanting them out already."

"Exactly, besides two would be one hell of a lot more uncomfortable then carrying just the one. Marie gave me enough trouble and I love her to death, but doesn't mean there wasn't a time I wasn't sick of her. It's okay, Bells. They're healthy, you're healthy." I was about to say something in agreement when a swift kick to the back had me biting on my bottom lip at the pain. Maybe they were the reason my lower back hurt, they wanted to play soccer with it.

"Fuck." I groaned, sitting forward to try and rub out some of the pain. Alice's eyes were wide. "These kids man, they're soccer players, Ally, or all around dicks because that shit hurts."

"Where, where does it hurt?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Just my lower back, one of them has been resting pretty low since my check up and they're pretty fucking active, kicking the shit out of my side and lower back."

"Have the pain killers helped any?" I shook my head, unfortunately they'd done nothing yet.

We'd been talking and catching up for ages, I even got down on the floor—coped a lot of abuse from Alice too, and played with Marie and Dickey. But after sitting on the floor for half an hour and my back was still sore I asked Alice if she'd mind if I had a shower and she said it was fine. She even made me lunch.

When I was stacking my dishes in the dishwasher, after finishing the surprisingly good sandwich Alice made, I actually winced as I coped another blow to the back. This one was lower and more painful, but it still just felt like a foot digging in to me, not only that though, it felt like my whole bump was aching as the pain moved around to the top of my bump.

"You know those pills should have kicked in again." Alice watching me with a curious eye. "Have you had any Braxton Hicks contractions recently?"

"Yeah, I had them twice in the last couple of weeks." She seemed piqued by this.

"Any bloody discharges?" Ew, that was disturbing. "Answer the question, Isabella." With a scowl I shook my head, 'fuck no'. That's what that meant.

"I'm not going to ask about the PMS, I know the answer to that one…Okay, how about nesting. Have you tried to re-do the nursery yet?"

"I'm not allowed up the stairs by myself, and I'm normally asleep when Edward gets home, but it doesn't mean I haven't wanted to do their rooms." She mumbled something about nesting.

"Bella, I'm taking you into the hospital." She said matter of fact.

"What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I think there is a chance that you may be in labor." I wanted to tell her that she was being ridiculous but the look on her face said she was being very, very serious.

"Alice, I think that I would know if I was in labor, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily, I think we go, we check this out, if 'm wrong, I'm wrong but they may be able to give you advice about your pains." That seemed like pretty solid reasoning, so with a smile and a nod as I let Dickey out onto the patio it was decided we were going to the hospital.

Alice already had Marie and their things packed in her car and was waiting for me. I hopped in the passenger seat and sent off a message to, Edward.

_Ur sis is paranoid. C u wen u finish—B_

His response was instant.

_Wat now?—E _

He knew more than Emmett just how much Alice could overreact.

_DW, finish your work. Luv u. TTYL—B_

Edward responded with a love you and Alice just rolled her eyes at my coy smile. "You have it so bad girl." She laughed.

We made it to the hospital quicker than I am sure was legal and I was quickly checked in and met with my doctor,

"Is there a problem Mrs Cullen?"

"Other than a pushy sister in law, no." I mumbled just low enough to be heard by Dr Wilde.

"I heard you." Alice bitched as she pushed Marie in behind us.

"Okay well," Dr Wilde started, "now that we got that out of the way, Mrs Hale, what seems to be the problem?" I was a little frustrated that she asked, Alice over me, but then again this all was Alice's idea.

"Okay, so I'll lay out all of the facts that Bella's given me. She's had lower back pain all day, they've been getting worse and then she's also been having some tightness on her stomach. Yeah, that's all I know."

"Bella, was there anything else?" I shook my head no toward Dr Wilde, Alice had caught a shit load more than I figured she'd seen.

"Well I think to be sure, I'll check to see if you're thinning any, it could be more Braxton Hicks." I doubted that it would be Braxton Hicks again, it didn't feel like them.

Dr Wilde handed me a gown while her nurse set up stirrups and the sort for the exam. Someone checking your cervix was definitely not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was just something you had to bare during child birth.

I tried not to show the true discomfort of what Dr Wilde was doing, but being female, being a mother and being a highly recommended OB/GYN, she pretty much knew the discomfort and tried to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh." Was all I heard her say, and at that, I panicked. Oh? Was that good or bad. "Bella, it would appear that your fifty percent effaced."

"I'm what?" I baulked, she was kidding she had to be fucking kidding me.

"Your cervix appears to have to dilated half way." She answered without blinking, Alice in turn let out an ear splitting screech of 'I knew it!'

"Yes, you were right, Mrs Hale."

"How did I not know I was in labor? Aren't women supposed to know these things? Shouldn't I be in some kind of pain?" I stressed. I'm a bad mother. I needed to call, Edward. I needed to call my parents and Esme and Carlisle.

"It's common, Isabella. Not everyone knows when they're in labor, you've probably been transitioning for the most part of the day which may have been why." I was shaking my head, this could not be happening!

"But I haven't been in pain, not really, just really uncomfortable."

"It happens, but I assure you that it's nothing to worry about. I'm going to get a birthing suite setup for you, so I can get some fetal monitors set up, but I assure you, everything is fine. You could still be here for a few hours, a day even. Now is the time for you to try and drink something, talk with your family and above everything else just rest. I won't deliver these babies via caesarian if I can avoid it. Call your husband, Bella." Dr Wilde left the room in a flurry, I guess she was headed straight toward the nurses' station, I just couldn't actually work the events out in my head.

"Bella? Bella!"

I was going to be a mom, oh fuck, I was not ready for this! What if, what if we don't have everything? What if Dickey doesn't like the new babies?

"I don't want to have to slap you!"

Edward. I needed to ring Edward. But he was working. I don't want to distract him while he's working.

A small hand brought me out of my paranoia as Alice struck me across the face. "I really didn't want to have to do that. Sorry." She got out quickly, "you were just freaking out, I needed to do something. Now, with that said. Bella, you need to ring my brother, once you've done that, I'll start ringing the family. Okay?" I nodded my head, scared to try and attempt to say anything else. I mean what would I have said?

I just nodded my head and fumbled through my purse for my phone.

_R U busy? Can I call?—B _

I sent of quickly, it actually took me two attempts to write my hands were literally shaking. I was scared, all of this was real now and I was scared shitless.

_Y. Everythin K?—E _

I didn't bother answering his question and simply hit my speed dial.

"How is my beautiful wife?" he greeted sweetly.

"Five centimeters dilated and about to be moved in a birthing suite." I answered somewhat nonchalantly.

"Isabella, if you're pulling my leg I think I'll cry." He said very seriously.

"No, Daddy. I am in no way pulling your leg, now, how long until you can get here?" I heard the rev of the engine and took that for my answer.

"Twenty, text me your room number. I love you baby." He said before hanging up and I'm guessing peeling out of the car park under their studio.

I actually felt calm after talking to Edward, he didn't even say anything that could have made me feel calm, but I did. Undoubtedly. I was going to be a mom.

Dr Wilde came in a little while later. "You seem more calm now, Bella. Good, we're about to move you into your birthing suite. You can walk if you'd like." I opted to walk because if Edward got here before then, he'd carry me to the suite.

"So, Bella, are you excited?" I shook my head in answer.

"I'm nervous and anxious and really scared." Dr Wilde was nodding her head.

"It's understandable. This is your first pregnancy and its multiples. I'd honestly be worried if you weren't worried. It's natural. I am happy though," she smiled, "that you're taking this well. You're calm and you seem pretty centered. If you're in the right place mentally physically I believe you should be able to handle the birth of your children."

"Pretty sound advice doc." I tried to say pleasantly, even though honestly that sounded like very good advice, but unbeknownst to her, I was actually freaking out a little, I needed to see Edward. "Doc, why aren't in more pain, shouldn't I be in bed screaming for an epidural or something?"

She laughed quite loudly at the comment, it was actually pretty sobering. "I see you've been watching some glorified movies. To be honest with you, no pregnancy is ever the same. Some people won't feel excruciating pain, while others find it more than they can bare—they're the ones who will end up going through the C-section because its established their bodies won't be able to handle the tolls of natural vaginal births.

"Your discomfort, means that it should be more likely that you can give a vaginal birth, your children seem to be in the right position. I think you should be happier, your pain will intensify, your tolerance will pretty much be the factor as to how much it hurts. We'll do all we can to make this easier on you and less stressful on the babies but in truth, I think that you're doing fine. Time will tell though." Time, well isn't that just dandy. Just when I was liking what the doctor was saying, she drops a bomb like that.

Twenty minutes later I was strapped into a couple of fetal monitors, some heart rate monitors, and other things that I'd not really thought too much about. As things went I was already on my way to dilating another centimeter, which I still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. One thing was for sure, the discomfort was increasing. I didn't feel like howling out expletives or anything, I just felt like I needed a hot bath, a glass of wine and half a bottle of ibuprofen, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon so I settled for ice chips, short walks and lying on my side.

"Knock, knock." A voice sweet as honey, smooth as velvet called from the door making me nearly cry at the very sight of him.

Edward stood still dressed in what I'm guessing they'd taped in and holding a bunch of sunflowers, and two, two foot tall stuffed giraffes.

"Hey, Baby." He cooed, setting the toys down before carrying the flowers toward my night stand. "How you feeling?" he asked, his voice full of sympathy—probably because he knew I was in pain.

"I'm feeling much better now. You know, word round the floor is, some big time rich bitches are buying out most of the newborn gifts and flowers from the gift store. Know anything about that, Cullen?" he smirked in response before bending down closer to me and kissing me on the lips.

"Not a thing, Swan." I bit his lip in response to that. My husband, smooth fucking talker.

"Yeah, I bet." I laughed releasing his lip. "So a five foot nothing birdie, as far as I'm aware rang the family, mine and yours, so this room will be flooded for a little while, I think it will only ever clear out when a Dr Wilde is in here checking on me, even then I can't be sure."

"How far along were you when you were last checked?"

"Six centimeters or so, apparently I'm progressing fast and there's all the chance in the world I may have been in labor for most of the morning without even realizing." Edward looked at me eyebrow halfcocked and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know, I know. How do I not know I was going into labor, right?" he nodded in confirmation. "Well I figure, it has a lot to do with the severity of my Braxton Hicks contractions. They were so sore and these ones well, I just thought they were uncomfortable, you know, someone shoving their foot where it shouldn't be. Well I feel like a tool for it now." Edward wrapped his hands around my right hand, avoiding the heart rate monitor on the end of my finger.

"Haven't heard you say 'tool' in forever. You know sometimes, I forget you lived in Australia for so long, I guess it has a lot to do with the fact my life before you is a little foggy, or maybe it just wasn't worth remembering." I sniffled a little at how sweet he was being. I guess it was a little hard to think about my life without Edward.

For as long now, as I'd care to remember he was always there. Always ready with waiting arms to catch me when I fell, he was like my rock. My everything. Just thinking about him sometimes was enough to make getting out of the bed in the morning worthwhile, even when I felt like he was being a chauvinistic ass for not letting me do anything.

"You know, I still remember the first time I saw you." I blushed, pulling our hands to my lips as I kissed his knuckles. "You looked so goddamn pretty I thought it wasn't fair, no one should look that pretty. Then you spoke and I was just about standing in a puddle, everything about you drew me in and thinking back now, we've hardly ever been separated since then."

"That's probably because I don't like being away from you, not really." He kissed me knuckles again. "I love you so much, Bella, and you're giving me so much, things I never thought to wish for, I never thought I wanted." He kissed me sweetly on the lips just as a contraction hit.

I breathed in and out, trying to focus on that, because as time wore on and I thinned further the pain intensity was definitely increasing.

"Are they getting worse?" Edward asked when the pain finally started dulling.

"Yeah, but Dr Wilde said that was the drill, so I guess I'm just grinning and baring it." He shook his head.

"Always one to suffer in silence, Isabella." I laughed and poked my tongue out at him.

"Got to give you something to love." He actually snorted in response to that one.

"Knock. Knock." Dr Wilde called from the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We looked both reasonably happy, she could let me know my progress and all the rest, I was at the point now where I just wanted the out. It made me wonder what I'd be like when the instinct to push came on.

Shutting the door, Dr Wilde came over and checked the contraction read out, umming and ahhing over what it said. "So you just had a big contraction when I came in, did you feel many of the ones before it?"

"No, they were uncomfortable, but not really." She was nodding her head again, before she grabbed another pair of gloves and checked my cervix. Again.

"Okay, Isabella, you're coming right along, You could be having one of these twins out a few hours at this rate." She smiled, I was happy, but didn't that mean there would be a fair bit more pain.

"How far along is she?" Edward asked, his face was literally beaming.

"Eight centimeters and well on her way, I'll be back in half an hour to check on you okay?" I smiled and waved her out. We'd already been through the questions about pain relief and the sort, I was getting an epidural.

_Three and a half hours later—Approximately twelve hours of labor._

Someone was ripping me apart from the uterus out. I decided when my contraction became stronger and stronger. I wished at that point I could have had the little ones I didn't know were contractions, but I do feel better now, I was given the Epidural and everything felt a lot less painful.

Which is exactly what I needed.

"Come on, Bella, I need you to push again when you're ready." I'd been pushing for nearly half an hour, but they said I was getting there, it was just exhausting.

I bit my cheek as I went to push again, listening to the nurse next to me count down from ten to one. Edward was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and though it helped to hear how happy I was making him, I did want him to know just how painful this was, he wouldn't want anymore that way. A swift kick in the nuts may have been a starting point.

"One more push, Isabella and your baby will be—," she didn't need to say more, one more push well she was getting one more. I gave this push everything I had, I even reached for Edward's hand, he didn't eve wince when I squeezed it with everything I had.

"Okay." Was all I heard, and then I felt it, the shoulder passing out, then the feet, I'd done it! "Daddy come cut the cord." He didn't hesitate and was cutting through the cord quickly and before I knew it, "Congratulations Momma, a beautiful daughter." Was announced and a small squishy body was laid on my chest.

I ran my hair over the mess that her hair was, as Edward reached over and did the same. She was by no means the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, I won't lie, she needed to be cleaned, but then, well then I'd run out of synonyms for the word beautiful.

"Okay, Momma, that's the first one out, are you feeling ready to start pushing for the second, he's already dropped into the birth canal." She slipped Beautiful—because we hadn't really sorted out names, off of my chest and she was given to a nurse to be weighed, cleaned and generally checked over.

"You let us know when you're ready to push again, Isabella, the baby's in no immediate danger, he's pretty content to sit there until you're ready." I huffed in contemplation.

"Which will hurt the least?" I asked, panting, guess I was still a little tired.

"Honestly, the sooner you push the better, but I can't force you into it. Your muscles will still be stretched out which will make it more bearable, on top of that there is always the chance the epidural will wear off and you may feel more pain." Well there was my answer, I was doing this. Soon after I catch my breath.

_Twenty minutes later._

"Congratulation, Momma, another baby girl, just as big as the first. You've done well." I flopped back on the bed as Edward followed the nurse who was cleaning up the girls. I was done, they were twenty minutes apart.

I'm a mom. A mother of twins. Twin girls!

Beautiful was born weighing just shy of six pounds and her sister, Edward started calling Princess, we couldn't get them mixed up I guess, she weighed a little less than her sister at an even five and a half pounds.

Beautiful was longer than her sister at eighteen and a half inches, to her sisters seventeen point seven. I didn't care how big or small they were, the facts stood the same. They were mine. They were Edward's. They were healthy and they were breathing on their own.

I was cleaned up and assessed, before I was moved from the bed so the sheets could be changed. Everything was surprisingly fine. I was fine and Edward was crying like a fool he was that happy.

"We did, it Baby." I smiled at Edward as they were removing some equipment from the room. He was shaking his head as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"No baby, you did." I guess I did, didn't I.

I had no idea, no words for how to tell, Edward how truly happy I was. It was unfathomable. I was a mom, we were parents. I never thought I'd get this far this quickly. It was nearly two years ago that I was struck down by a pint sized terror driving a rented Volvo. Rescued by her family and whisked home before anyone could bat an eye because I was being stalked or found by the paparazzi.

A lot had happened to me in my life, the bulk of it, I was trying to live a normal life and be happy. Charlie did his best to ensure that would happen, Renee too, though I realize now how much it did kill her to lose dad, but she had Phil now and they were happy and Charlie had Sue.

I finally had a big family. I had all of the Cullen's with their own kind of crazy and then their kids. I had Sue's kids and the kid I'm sure my mom will end up having because she and Phil from what I've witnessed recently are still in that honeymoon phase.

I drifted off, trying to get a little bit of sleep before the babies were brought back for a feeding, Edward was beside me the whole time and I'm pretty sure some of the family filtered in too, but it didn't matter. My babies were here and they were safe and I won't be waddling around anymore!

"Bella, Love. It's time to try nursing." Edward whispered, pulling me out of my exhausted slumber.

"How long has it been?" I replied, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I did feel a little better, a little more sleep wouldn't have killed me though.

"A little over an hour, everyone's seen the girls in the nursery, your mom and dad were crying, so were my parents, I woke you because they were bringing them in to see if you can nurse." I nodded my head, that would explain the nurse.

"Have you seen them yet, baby." He looked a little shy when nodded his head. "How are they?"

He looked about ready to shed a tear again, but he bit it back. My little hero. "They're perfect, Isabella. Absolutely perfect. I think they're both going to have colored eyes though." I wanted my babies to have colored eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" he reluctantly shook his head.

"I guess not, I was just kind of hoping one or both of them would have your brown eyes," I scoffed, brown is over rated. Too many people have brown eyes.

"It's over rated, they'll be unique this way."

"You'll be able to see for yourself soon. There's a chance we'll be able to take them home in a day or two. They just want to make sure we know how to bath them and things, we also have to see if you can breast feed. Bella, is it weird that I'm scared." I leant forward and kissed his cheek, other than feeling a little tender the after pain was bearable, more so I figure than if I'd gotten a C-section.

"I'd be more worried if you weren't." A knock came as we spoke, and as I looked up I could see two bassinets being wheeled in by Dr Wilde and the same nurse who was checking on me earlier. I hadn't even noticed that she left.

"How you feeling now, Bella?" asked Dr Wilde as The bassinets were wheeled to the side of my bed. In each lay a tightly swaddled baby in soft green blankets, I was guessing someone asked to change the blankets. Each was embroided with Cullen and the family crest.

"Have you two got any names worked out yet? I don't like having to call them Cullen twin 1 and Cullen Twin 2." Yeah, I didn't really like them being called that either.

"We've been calling them Beautiful and Princess, it was about all we could come up with on the spot."

"Which is which?" Dr Wilde asked, as Edward reached in a grabbed the closet baby to him and put her in my arms, Beautiful. "Bella's holding Beautiful and" he stopped picking up his baby, "I've got Princess."

"Well at least I'll have something to call them." She smiled. Before she and the nurse went through the process of how to nurse, she asked me if I was fine removing my top with Edward in the room, I of course thought it fine, but some women don't feel comfortable this soon after child birth.

Nursing at first felt awkward but as Beautiful and I got more comfortable it felt as easy as breathing and before I knew it, Edward was burping Beautiful and Princess had latched on. She was more of a biter than her sister but apparently it happens and it isn't uncommon for them to grow out of it.

I was left to burp Princess, I even got scolded when I wanted to stop when she started falling asleep. That was a no-no. But a couple of minutes later she brought up her wind and was allowed to fall to sleep.

I was showed how to properly swaddle, Edward too and then I just held my girls against my chest as we fell to sleep.

_**Edward POV**_

I couldn't believe it, any of it. My girls were all here. No wait, I had girls. Four of them. My beautiful wife, Baby Beautiful and Princess and sitting at home waiting for us was Dickey.

All of my girls. As a father what more could I really have hoped for? Nothing, that's what! Sure I didn't produce an heir, but I didn't care. My girls were healthy, ten feet, ten toes, they were breathing on their own, nursing.

Just looking at them was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe I helped create something so pure, so beautiful, but I did.

I carefully slipped Beautiful from Bella's sleeping embrace, she looked so right with our babies asleep on her chest. I looked down at Beautiful's sleeping face, her top lip was a little fuller than the bottom, just like her Momma's, but she still had the most perfect pout, even sleeping.

Her cheeks were flushed red, they were so chubby. Her eyelashes were well eyelashes, they were thin and blonde and long, but they were there, even her eyebrows. They were going to thicken and darken over time, but as it was they seemed to brush her cheeks.

"I don't know what your Momma wants to name you, Beautiful, but whatever you end up being called, regardless of the fact I'm bias you are going to be heart breakingly beautiful. You'll even give your mommy a run for her money, but don't tell her.

"You know, Daddy's going to have to buy a gun, and a baseball bat to keep the boys away from you. No dating until you're eighteen at the earliest and that'll be if Uncle Em and I are with you, if I have it my way you'll be thirty before you're out of the house, but if mommy fights me on it, well you'll get your way. Just remember baby girl," I whispered, kissing her forehead softly, Daddy and Mommy love you so much and with everything that we are."

"Edward, Son?" I heard the sweet voice of my mother call from the doorway. "Renee wanted to know if she could sit in with, Bella." I smiled, gesturing for them to be quiet but to come in none the less.

"You two have done a wonderful job, your girls are stunning." Esme cooed, brushing the pads of her fingers along Beautiful's cheek.

"Bella did all the work, but they are beautiful. Would you like to hold her?" I offered though a big part of me felt it blasphemous.

"You're offering because you're too polite not to." My mother said with a kiss to my cheek, "I'm fine though, watching you with her, I know I've done all I can now to prepare you for your life." I love my mom!

"Is everyone still here?" Esme shook her head.

"No, they left soon after you came in here. They'll be back to check in tomorrow." Of course. I couldn't really fight it anymore, after cradling Beautiful closer into my body, I wrapped my free arm around my mom and just cried into her hair. I was so fucking happy. So happy.

I just hugged Esme with as much I could keeping in mind Beautiful was in my arms. "Mom, please don't tell Emmett about this." I whispered as I rested my head on top of hers. "I love you mom, so much." Esme whispered sweet words in my ear for nearly ten minutes before we heard Bella stirring next to Renee.

"Hey, Mom." Was Bella's sleepy greeting toward her mother, as he voice carried with a rough undertone from sleep. It was endearing and beautiful and it was My Bella. "Did you want to hold your granddaughter?" I could see the apprehension in Bella's eyes as she offered Princess to her mother. I guess I would have looked the same when I offered the same to my mother.

"It's fine baby. I just wanted to see how you were, Phil and I were just about to leave, we have to visit Jacksonville, we weren't expecting them until next week at the earliest and Phil's got a meeting, but I know he'll understand if you needed me here." Bella was furiously shaking her head.

"Mom, it's fine, I have the Cullen's and Dad and Sue, I know they're not you, but Phil needs you. Everything will be fine." There must have been some more whispered words as the two huddled closely, before Renee kissed Bella, than Princess on the forehead. I could see mouthed I loved you's before Renee got up to leave, Hugging Esme briefly before kissing Beautiful and I before she walked out of the door.

"Hey Mom does the feeling ever fade?" I asked, hoping she knew what I was asking, because I couldn't for the life of me word how intense it felt to have my daughter in my arms.

Mom looked up to me with a blinding smile on her face. "The feeling to hold on to her with all that you have, to never let go, to want to stop them from so much as scraping a knee?" I nodded my head, she did know. "No, it will never fade. Even when you stand where I am right now and watch them holding their first child, you'll always want to hold them and love them and stop the sun so much as shining on them in fear it will hurt them.

"There will eventually be a point in the madness though, when they look up at you, their eyes holding the answer to every question you dreamed to ask, and you'll realize you can't keep them from everything. When that happens, it is undeniably the hardest thing you'll ever have to do as a parent." Who ever said parenting was easy?

Oh yeah, no one!

"You'll be fine, Edward. Now, I'm going to go home and get a full nights rest, and I'll think of you because the next few months, will be hard. I hope you enjoyed your sleep last night, it will be the last full night you'll have until they're sleeping through the night." With that a kiss to my head, the girls' foreheads than Bella's, my mom left.

I walked quickly back to my seat beside Bella's bed, but she wanted to me closer. She shuffled to the side of the small bed, leaving just enough room for me to slip in next to her as I wrapped my free arm around her body.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked as she snuggled into the my chest, Princess resting on her breast.

"Well enough, I think I started waking up when you must have taken Beautiful from my arms. How shortly after you held her did our moms come in?"

"A few minutes I guess." I whispered, kissing her forehead. "We were having some Daddy daughter bonding, in the process I realized how very much we loved Momma, and that names were missing for our daughters." Bella shook with laughter she tried to suppress so as not to wake the girls. They'd be waking up soon enough on their own for a feed.

"I know, I kind of had a name in mine for Princess, but I wanted to know your thoughts." Bella said timidly, if I knew Bella, she'd probably have found something different, unique and probably very fitting on one level or another.

_**Bella POV**_

I was practically waiting with baited breath for Edward to say something. I'd told him the name I was considering. He didn't flip out or anything. To be frank, it worried me as a tear slipped down his cheek.

He hated it, he hated it so much it hurt him and made him cry.

"Elizabeth, you wanted to name her after my Grandmother?" he asked, his voice a mess as he spoke with such earnest through sobs he was fighting back. I nodded me head answering him. He was so close to his Grandmother, I couldn't blame him, she sounded like such a wonderful person. She deserved to still be a part of our daughters' lives.

"Logan Elizabeth Cullen, our little princess." He cooed, the name rolling off his tongue with such elegance and love I could have cried myself.

"One down, one to go. Your turn, Cullen." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I do have a name, it kind of goes with the theme too, I mean, unisex names. Didn't know we were so trendy either, Swan. How do you feel about Addison? Addison Isabel Cullen?"

"I like all of it, except the Isabel." I said honestly, though together they rolled off the tongue.

"I figured as much, so what about Mary?" Sorry, but even Alice couldn't make that name work and my expression must have said as much because he started laughing a long with me.

"Amelia?" he offered, I shook my head quickly.

"A. A in her initials kind of sound like a doomed kid to begin with, so no. Definitely not." He was shaking his head at me. I wasn't intentionally making this difficult, but realistically, I mean, this was her name for life, we had to like them and so did they.

"Carlie? A mixture of Carlisle and Charlie, the two most influential men in our lives. It sounds pretty corny." He shrugged and I beamed. "If Emmett asks this was all you." He joked as he thought I'd shoot down another name suggestion. I was shaking my head and he huffed a sigh as his hands ran through his hair.

"It's perfect. Addison Carlie Cullen and Logan Elizabeth Cullen, our baby girls." I said through tears. Our little girls. Our lives and the apples of our eyes.

"When do you think we should tell people?" I smirked at him. "Yeah, you're right, we don't exactly have the privilege to hide it at all."

"Our family is too damn impatient. We'll be lucky if we can keep it until morning."

"Let's unplug the phone." We talked a little more before the girls started to stir. We were lucky, though they woke together, Princess was fussy before her sister. Beautiful seemed content to wait a little longer, well long enough for a nurse to come in and help Edward change her diaper. It was pretty much just precaution, so we knew they wouldn't break.

I still had a little trouble getting over how very small they were, but at the same time their weights seemed perfect. Enough that could allow them to be healthy and comfortable enough in my arms for me to hold them for hours on end without any kind of discomfort.

We settled them quickly after their feed only to fall asleep again almost as instantly as the girls.

_Six months later—Book release and first media outing since birth._

"Okay, so Edward will be once again behind the partitions, the girls will be with him. No press is allowed backstage. They'll have a box of books on hand for any mistakes you make. No time to dedicate them. They'll have water for you. That's about it, they'll announce you soon and you just follow prompts from there." I hated this.

The only down fall to being a novelist, is well these. Press releases, media talks. Interviews. Book signings. Everything. Alice even created a twitter account for me, which I force her to update. I am a writer, 150 characters is just too small a space to get across what I want to say.

Apparently I update near twelve times a day. What is she doing, letting people know what I was having for breakfast?

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So how long until I'm called?" I asked, letting her words wash over me, not really processing them. Turns out these things don't change, just this time, this book was pure fiction. Not an ounce of it was real, from the world, to even some made up words.

This book, this series, well this was my third child—fifth if you include the first book and Edward. Though my husband may be a genius, he has his childish moments where he seems to think that the world may be against him and I deal with tantrums.

But he redeems himself with our girls. They get more unique and beautiful as the days go by. Everyone seemed shocked when they heard of their names. Alice well, she let out a scream that had us cowering. Charlie had this smug little smile, to cover how truly touched and very flattered he felt and Carlisle, well a man unafraid of emotions let out a tear of his own, didn't even try to hide it, he just smiled and kissed both Edward and I on the forehead.

Esme was so touched we named Logan after Elizabeth as well, and Renee sent one of the longest emails she'd ever written explaining how truly happy she was. She'd been waiting for grandkids for a while now, and now she had two, well three, because she likes referring to herself as Nana to Dickey.

"Uh, you're on in—,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome out, Isabella-Marie!" the Emcee announced as I glared at Alice. I was supposed to be behind the partition right now, stepping on to the stage, but right now, I was in the wrong spot and they were calling me up because Alice pulled me away, forcing me to change my outfit and fussing with my hair and makeup.

She lied when she was offering free reign. See apparently I misheard, so I was being shoved into some knee length dress that felt too tight and some too high heels. Again! What is a bandage dress, because the name to me sounded inappropriate outside of the bedroom, but Alice told me to 'shut the fuck up', and I did, but only because she had in her hands a mascara wand and I liked being able to see out of two eyes. Go figure.

I really didn't feel comfortable in what I was wearing, but fucking Alice, didn't give me enough time to bitch Alice out and get back into the jeans and off the shoulder top I was wearing. Alice insisted I was back to my post baby body, I thought she was crazy. That was impossible. I did start walking as soon as I could and I was underweight throughout my whole pregnancy unfortunately—though you'd never of been the wise with the twins birth weights.

I'd been running for nearly two months, finally having built up enough stamina and I've tried Pilates. Edward's mentioned on more than one occasion how much he enjoys the added flexibility and in reality I don't mind the increased equilibrium either.

"Fuck!" I quickly moved through the corridor in as fast a pace as I could manage to run toward the doors that lead back stage in the shoes shoved on my feet. Surprisingly enough this dress wasn't the most heinous of dresses to run in, it did move with me so that was good. Right?

I nearly blessed my face with the generic carpet twice, or was that the carpet with my face? Eventually though I was running through the doors, kissing Edward quickly on the lips followed by each of the girls on the forehead as they sat quietly in their strollers gnawing on teething rings before I was up the stairs and center stage.

"Sorry, I'm late guys." I huffed out. "I'm so glad to be here, thank you for coming." I was actually shocked by the turnout. I know the bio went well, very well, but this was massive, the turnout was absolutely gargantuan. The ballroom was filled to the brim with books and posters, merchandise branded with the books name, character quotes and all the rest was filled with people. Ages ranging from tweeny boppers to young adults, older adults with their kids and then the obsessed adults who want to shack up with my leading man Derek.

This book had been released for a little over two months and the turnout, even the merchandise was monstrous. It had only been two months! It was a quiet release without fanfare just to see how it would sell, but bam, it literally flew off the shelves to my shock.

Alice saw it coming apparently. She knew how well it would do in the first week. Turns out I had a fan page, well a few dozen. My characters had pages too! Some people were already fan casting their own Theya and Derek, and I was shocked at how people imagined them to be.

Not badly, I mean they picked some pretty gorgeous actors and actresses. From talented A-lister's to some pretty unknowns, it was still a lot to fathom. I was on the verge of starting my own cult like devotion from fans and this was only the first of the series. Maybe the names would even make a comeback in popularity, it wouldn't be the first time a book series spiked a naming trend.

"So the fact that you're here, means you enjoyed the book. You had to buy tickets, so yeah. Thank you. I've been waiting for Theya and Derek to finally get their story out, it would have happened sooner, but as we all know life sometimes gets in the way. But it's out now, I'm here now, and without further ado, let's get this underway." I never know what to say at these things, so I roll with it. This time, I wasn't reading for people, there wasn't time. I was however required to answer questions, sign autographs and have my photo taken with all-access pass holders— Only fifty were released, but that was a lot of smiling, and be cordial to the press when they over stepped bounds about my marriage and my children.

We were yet to allow pictures of the girls out, this was even my first time out since they were born.

"You were great, Love." Edward smiled as I flopped down on the bed next to him. The twins were asleep in their travel cot, they'd just been bathed and feed so they were well on their way to slumber land and would be so for at least six hours.

"Then why do I feel like someone is shoving my wrists over hot coals?" he laughed with me as he pulled me on top of him.

"Because you, my beautiful, deranged wife, love what you do and won't just settle with the simple name as a signature like most people and felt the need to dedicate and personalize every autograph you signed." I stuck my tongue out at him as I lay with my hips flush with his, limbs entwined.

"Because you called me beautiful before deranged, I'll let you have it." I smiled kissing him quickly on the lips, but he wanted more, his left hand moving the splay between my shoulder blades as his right cupped my ass, pulling tighter toward him.

"What if I want more?" he grinned, thrusting his hips toward mine. I bit my lips so as not to moan at the friction.

I returned his grin, toying with the top button on his shirt, going as far to return his pressures, grinding myself into him. "Well, you're going to have to find some synonyms for beautiful than aren't you." I laughed untangling from him quickly as he thought over what I said.

He was quick and was at my side before I could walk too far away from the bed. "You're being mean, Isabella, leading me on only to walk away." He whispered, his teeth tugging on my earlobe.

I was a Nano second away from really toying with him when I heard the girls stirring, it was unlike them to wake after their nightly feed, but that didn't mean it didn't happen. A quick peek in I could see baby blues staring back at me, as well as a pair of emerald greens, both girls were up.

I was so happy when the girls eye colour started coming through, so happy and when Addison's eyes started getting deeper and darker, mirroring the jaded hues of her Daddy's eyes I was beside myself I was that happy.

The same could be said for Logan, her eyes went blue faster than Addison's went green, but still they were gorgeous. She got Renee's eyes, it was decided, a shade away from Carlisle's but the perfect color match to my mothers. She and her sister looked so much alike, but they were definitely fraternal.

Though both had platinum blonde smatterings of hair at birth, their hair changed, Logan's blonde hair was darkening, it was already more ashen in colour than platinum and Addison's hair was tinting strawberry. I kind of hoped it made that copper shade of Edward's, but right now, it suited her just fine the way it was.

"Cock blocked. Go figure." Edward grunter, picking up Logan as I reached for Addison and pulled her into my chest.

"Get used to it, Daddy. It's not even like it's the first time either." I laughed, rocking Addison. I wasn't actually sure what woke her, but she was calming down quickly, he head laid on my shoulder as her little body fit warm and soft in my arms.

"Ain't that the truth." He had Logan cradled in his arms as he rubbed small circles with his thumb on her belly. We discovered early it was something Edward did unconsciously, but it calmed Logan quickly, so it was a treat, one that on worked on her though.

The girls settled down again quickly and this time Edward and I didn't try anything for fear of getting cock blocked and fell to sleep, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist. The way we'd slept since I was able to wrap my arms around him again without the obstacle of a massive bump housing twins.

"Okay, Alice, this is going to be the first and last press release about the twins, okay. They're a year now, I figure we do this now, it will get them off our backs and they'll stop trying to print things about me miscarrying and still births." Alice was nodding her head along with Angela and Ben who were here to do the interview.

Charlotte and Peter had been waiting for this call since we sent them a message and a mobile pic of them. They were so happy and congratulated us telling to let them know when we were ready for the world to see their beauty. They had already set up their equipment in a back room as our guests mingled and chatted. The kids were running around some where getting into mischief under the very watchful eye of Callie and Kendal.

Marie was probably in a puddle by now, or the pond, or the garden or on the buffet somewhere making a mess much to her mother's chagrin and her father's amusement. Ryan was a little heart breaker, charming the pastries off of any woman, and coping a feel whenever he could. My nephew the little boob man he was.

Logs and Addie, now those two were trouble personified. Ever since they found their feet they were in to everything. Luckily we didn't have the same problems Alice had with Marie, we just had some sly little girls, who had the world wrapped around the fingers.

Both girls were running around, their waist length hair pulled back into ponytails as the ends curled slightly, Logan's a little more than her sisters. We didn't really bother dressing them to match, they had their own personalities so we didn't see it necessary, we also didn't want them ripping our heads off for it when they grew up.

Alice and Edward had shared their horror stories upon stumbling across old photo albums. No cute photo is worth the backlash when they get to their adult year apparently, Rose even backed them up on it.

"Ange, can you and Ben just make some story up about them?" I asked kindly, I really didn't feel like answering questions, "actually just talk to Alice, she's the harpy who tweeters me or whatever, she's me as far as the media is concerned. Just ask her and I will catch you up on any goss you want. Please?" I pleaded. Make the stupid Pixie do the leg work.

I'll smile for photos, she can do the rest!

"But I wanted the answers from you." Angela pouted, actually pouted. Bitch! Alice spoke to her.

"Alice got to you before me, didn't she?" She nodded her head with a smug smile, she was spending too much time with that devil spawn sister in law of mine.

Six hours later, the girls were comatose they were that worn out and Edward and I were snuggled under the covers. "Who'd have thought this would have been our life when Alice hit you with my rental." Edward used, tracing his fingers softly up and down the length of my naked back.

"Not me. I just wanted to finish school and make Charlie proud." I mused, my hands doing their own exploring along the lines of his chest.

"You've done that, Baby, and then some." He started kissing the spot where my neck and shoulder met.

"Yeah, and I love you and my life, even though I'd have never have picked it for myself, I owe your devil sister a lot for what she did for us." He nodded in response against my neck. "but all in all, the ups and downs we've had, well I guess it comes with the territory." He nodded again.

"The bitch we know as the Price of Fame." Edward whispered before rolling on top of me and capturing my lips. As much as Fame could be a curse and at the best of times our privacy was the greatest price we've had to pay, I've never been happier with how everything panned out in the end.

I guess this one time, it was a price I could meet, but I knew for a fact that if I were to have lost it all tomorrow, I wouldn't miss it. I had my love, my family, my children and my health, to begrudge that, well I'd be a fool.

Guess I swung at that curveball, and by the way things turned out, this time I got my home run.

_The End!_

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of it. Now, you all should remember that this fic, well the first fifteen chapters were written out in a little over four weeks during free periods. The last three, were writen after I moved to New Zealand.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this fic, even though at times I dropped right off the radar and it just sat there. It's finished now, and I hope you guys don't hate me for ending this as quickly as I have. It ran it's course, they paid their dues and now they get to live their lives through their career success and their family. I hope you like the twins. Up until Princess' birth she was actually going to be a little boy, but when the time came, I wanted another girl, and it seemed more fitting to the fic. Cullen men make beautiful daughters!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought about the girls names and their features. Bella's birth. Little Marie's tomboy habits and the Over protectiveness that became of Kendal and Callie and well little Ryan, his best friend and partner in crime was none other than Marie.**

**Thank you for following this fic. If you enjoyed my writing, I have another fic in the works, Fear of Failing, it's in it's infancy and needs a little love, so if you need a new read please drop by.**

**Well that's it for me on this one. RnR.**

**Nic.**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SEND OUT MY PRAYERS TO THE PEOPLE OF CHRISTCHURCH WHO ARE CURRENTLY DEALING WITH QUAKE DAMAGE. EVEN IF WE CAN ONLY DO LITTLE THINGS FOR YOU ALL AT THE MOMENT, KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN OUR PRAYERS AND THOUGHTS. AROUND THE COUNTRY, MAYBE EVEN BEYOND PEOPLE HAVE DONNED THE COLOURS OF CANTERBURY TO SHOW OUR SUPPORT. STAY STRONG CHRISTCHURCH!**


	19. Thank you

**Thank you to everyone who felt that this story was lacking in reviews. But it is what it is and whether or not people reviewed became less of my goal. I wrote this for the people who were willing to spend a little of their time to get a few words out to let me know their thoughts.**

**In the end, the story was completed and the flow of traffic was steady. A big thank you to the readers who went through and read this and reviewed almost every chapter, even to you anonymous reviewers who frustrate me beyond belief because I can't return the thanks properly.**

**Regardless, thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it, it was a pleasure to write.**

**Nic.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys,

I know it's been awhile since any of you have really heard from me. Because, in all honesty it has been forever since I've looked at FFN. But, I've decided to pull everything and re-edit before posting it up again. I'm not promising timely posting, though I kind of hope I can get this all up in a pretty timely manner, however I'm currently going into my exams for uni and they're bound to kill me. Can you believe my exams have been scheduled the day before and the day of BD P2 premiere…? I about died. Anyway, if anyone was wondering what was happening with my fics—if anyone was interested that is—this is the deal.

That is all.

Thanks.

P.S

I have also decided that in the editing process I will be removing all A/N's for no other reason that I can't stand them. Sorry, another side note.

Oh, and I have appreciated any and all support you may have given me during the writing process, however, I'm most appreciative of all of your reviews. There weren't many, but I loved that for those of you who did, you took the time to do so. So, thank you.

Nic.


End file.
